Quoth the Raven
by Wayward Demon
Summary: A different kind of fiction.  Sebastian works an office job for the very wealthy Phantomhives. One afternoon, both he and his daughter are separately taken hostage. The change of events damages him mentally... But was it for the better?
1. Origins 1 of 3

Story Warnings: Crack, language, rape, murder, satanic rituals, awesomeness and ooc.

Chapter warnings: The next three chapters will be graphic and dark. There's language, I'm sure. Just to be clear, if you don't like this, you don't have to say a ting about it. If you'd like me to continue, please leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for using your precious time on my little stories, it mens more than you will ever know.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Brief silences can be deadly, no matter the setting, Mr. Michaelis," Vincent turned and looked at the other man as he retreated to the hallway, "Remember that or I'll have you making coffee so fast you won't see straight."

Sebastian hated his job. The tedious and mind-numbing work just reminders of the way he had to act. _This must be what women from so long ago felt like_, he thought and sighed internally. Although he absolutely despised the thought of another day of trying to think of another scheme with limited coffee and bathroom breaks, he refused to slack off. His suit was always wrinkle-free, never a hair out of place, work always done on time.

"So," a smug voice spoke up from behind him, "What was this morning about?"

Still continuing to his office, he turned around, effortlessly walking backwards. Claude Faustus smirked. "What do you want?"

"An explination. Were you nervous?" he chuckled.

"Of course not," annoyed, Sebastian turned around and opened the door.

"Please," Claude followed him into his office, taking one of the chairs beside the wall, "Nobody, not even myself, freezes up like that for no reason."

"Don't you have something better to do?" He frowned to himself, sitting at his desk and turning the computer on, "I swear on my daughter's life that I was not nervous."

"Then tell me what it was."

"Nothing." It was an obvious lie, but he didn't bother to think of anything better. In fact, it was a lot more than nothing. Rather concerning, to be honest. This morning, during a very early meeting, he'd glanced out of glass walls to catch a glimpse of the most beautiful creature he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. Of course, he'd never admit to what had stopped him so suddenly in the middle of a very important presentation. Especially when that creature just so happened to be the child of his very strict boss. The fifteen-year-old son of his very strict boss, no less. He was rather conflicted by the situation himself.

"Sebastian, lying will get you nowhere in this company. I can see it in your eyes. You're confused about something." Claude interrupted his work.

Under heavy lashes, he gazed up at his sudden companion with sharp crimson eyes. "You know, you'll never get anywhere if you're wasting your time trying to get unimportant information out of me."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Four hours of work left his mind absolutely gray, filled with a haze of information now recorded on his office computer. Sebastian glanced at the clock on his monitor. He had an hour to do as he pleased. Smiling to himself, he stood and walked out into the hallway.

Instantly, he wished he'd had better timing.

Ciel Phantomhive jumped back just as the door brushed him. After regaining his balance, he glared up at the man who had been unlucky enough to not know that he was still wandering the large building. "Watch what you're doing, moron!" He snapped, sapphire-blue eyes burning with embarassment.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Sebastian stepped out, shutting his door. He smiled apologetically, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." The teen turned and began walking in the opposite direction, "Moron."

He laughed and shook his head, walking towards the doors at the other end of the hallway. He freed himself from the building, looking up at the thick gray clouds that curtained the sky. The weather was relatively nice. "Who cares, anyways." He glanced at his car and started walking towards it.

The clean, black paint shone in the muted sunlight as he opened the door and climbed in. Sebastian settled quickly, reaching for his keys. Just as he was about to start the car, something hit him, knocking him senseless.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

He woke up to complete and utter darkness, bound to a metal, fold-up chair. The room... or perhaps he was outside, was terribly freezing. He had most likely been unconcious for hours. _Hopefully_, he thought worriedly, _Hopefully the maid is still taking care of my Chastity._

Another being moved behind him, roughly grabbing the back of the chair. Their first words made it seem as if whoever it was knew what he'd been thinking, or had atleast sensed it. "What do you think?" Sebastian didn't reply. That wasn't enough of anything to give him a reason to. "Is she safe? Could you call her and check?"

"...What have you done with her?"

"You're very smart." they whispered playfully, "Why don't you list the possiblities, I'll tell you if you get it right."

"No. What have you done with my-"

"Your baby?" The seperate voice spoke louder, chuckling. He tugged roughly on Sebastian's blindfold.

"Give her back to me." His voice broke. Refusing to open his eyes, Sebastian shook his head, "You can't hurt her, I won't let you."

"You're too late. Would you like to talk to her?" the cruelty in his voice was heavy enough to break bones and bend steel.

Shaken, heart pounding, tears building, Sebastian nodded, weakly replying, "Y-yes."

The other pressed buttons, dialing some strange number on a cell phone. The noise echoed, confirming that their meeting, if it could be called that, took place inside an empty room. Maybe a garage. The ring-out was just as loud, causing a pulse in Sebastian's skull as the phone was put to his ear.

"...Daddy?"

"Chastity!" her name burst from his lips as the word left hers, "Are you okay? What have they done to you?"

"I can't see anything..." she sniffled, "Daddy, where are you? Why are you so late?" a mischevious giggle pushed through the background noise. "The white lady says you-"

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happend. I'm so, so sorry." his breath trembled as he waited a full three minutes for a reply.

"She says you don't want to see me anymore." the five-year old sniffled from the other end of the line.

"What? N-no." he tried to choke back a sob, "No, sweetheart. Daddy loves you...s-so much. He'll never leave you."

"I love you, too..." she sniffled agian. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Chastity?"

"I'll miss you, though."

"What...what do you mean?" crimson eyes snapped open urgently. The line went dead. He turned violently, almost throwing the chair he was bound to to the floor, "What have you done with her?"

White blurred behind him just as forced unconsciosness elveloped his concrete-walled world.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sebastian woke up at home, in bed, daughter in his arms. The scene was so quiet. _So eerily silent_. Breath stopped in his throat, his heart pounding in his head.

He sat up abruptly. Air hit his chest. Nervously, so reluctantly, he glanced down. His shirt was covered with blood. Her precious blood. Automatically, he turned her over, and...

The police and ambulance arrived shortly. Sebastian, for whatever reason, wished they'd taken longer. He could never bring himself to drag his husk to her funeral to look at her again. The night would already haunt him in his sleep, seeing her cold, dead flesh would only push him off the edge. And he had a job, he didn't need to get sent to an assylum. But what was the point? All of the money was for her to be happy and safe. And it had failed. Sure, she'd had all she ever wanted, but every fucking security measure he'd taken had failed miserably.

They walked through the open front door and searched the house. He could hear them. Heavy footsteps pounding against the floors in the stories below and above him. Oddly quiet ones, moved towards him. Probably investigators. Or the EMTs coming to take her away.

Both, and another. Vincent Phantomhive had for whatever reason decided to show up for the occasion, though it was four o'clock in the morning. He looked down at Sebastian, eyes full of pity as the black-haired male gently stroked the silver and black hair on the precious little corpse. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sebastian sobbed quietly and kissed Chastity's forehead before handing her over to the EMT. So reluctant to let her go... Tears poured endlessly as he let go and watched the numbed figure carry her out.

"Sebastian?"

He collapsed onto his knees, "I-I-I...I... I... I'm so s-s-sorry. This can't be happening to me. This isn't happening. It c-can't be. No. No, no, no... N-no... Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Vincent and the detective pulled him off of the floor and helped him back onto the bed. "Mr. Michaelis, I know it's going to be hard for you, but..." the stranger began, "Can you tell me what happened?"

After a few minutes of sobbing, he managed to calm down to a breathy and emotionally-exhausted mumble. "I woke up in a garage of some sort... they had me call her. She hung up out of nowhere and I was knocked out again. I woke up holding her and covered in blood."

The investigator nodded and closed his notebook when all of the details had been soaked up into the pad of cheap paper, walking away silently. The still-bloodstained father shook for a moment before biting his lip and turning to his boss. "I..."

"No." Vincent sighed, "They're going to want to investigate... So... I've got you a nice hotel room. It has a kitchen and everything. And you should take a few weeks off... I can't garuntee I can pay you the entire time, but I'll see what I can work out-"

"I'm coming to work. There's no point in staying in a building alone." Sebastian mumbled standing up. "But thank you for the room. Something small is fine. I don't think I'll eat for aa while, I don't need a god damn kitchen."

"You are not. Come on. I'll take you there now. Maybe... I'll send Ciel over in the afternoon, during lunch, to check up on you and bring you some clothes."

"And tonight? And tomorrow? What will I wear then? Just... don't worry about it."

"I've got things in the car." Vincent stood, covering his mouth with his hand to hide a yawn. "Come on, I have to get ready for work in an hour."


	2. Origins 2 of 3

Sebastian stumbled around the strange rooms, aimlessly wandering around his new environment with tired eyes. Still exhausted, it hurt to breathe and to blink. Basic instinct disgusted him. He didn't deserve breath.

He leaned back against a wall and slid down slowly, resting his face in his hands when he had reached the floor. A long, slow sigh trembled out of his lips. Sebastian groaned as the pangs of hunger ran him through like a dagger.

Someone knocked on the door lightly. Sebastian groaned and sighed again as he stood up and buttoned his (Vincent's) shirt. Slowly, he completed his journey to the door, opening it slowly to Ciel. And he smiled. "Hello."

Ciel blinked and held out a cardboard box full of old clothes. "Um... hi. My dad said you needed this?"

"Oh. Yes." He stepped back, "Come in for a moment, you must have walked for atleast half an hour to get here, and it's rather hot outside today."

"...How did you know I walked here?" The teenger walked in and headed for one of the chairs.

"Well, you're father's at work, and surely you aren't old enough to drive on your own. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh... Yeah, water'll be fine."

"Of course." Sebastian walked into the small kitchen, leaving Ciel on his own. The television had been disconected, and there weren't any books around. He was bored.

In fact, time was passing rather slowly. Or This guy was taking forever to get a glass of water. Either way, it was an unusual amount of time, like his mind couldn't handle it, and his eyelids grew a bit heavy.

"Sorry, I had to find the cups." Sebastian mumbled hoarsely, handing him a flimsy, foggy piece of plastic filled with water. "And I can plug the television in if you like. Perhaps order some food in for you?"

"N-no, it's fine. I have to head back home in a few minutes."

"Ah. Okay." He just stood there, watching Ciel drink. Out of nervousness, he finished it quickly, holding and staring into the cup as he was studied. "Are you still thirsty?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine. Are you... Are you going to be okay if I leave now?"

"It depends. Are you really going to leave?"

"I don't know..."His eyelids grew heavy again. "I'm kind of... I don't think I'll be able to walk home, I'm kind of exhausted."

"I see." Sebastian walked around and sat in the second chair. "You can rest here. The phone is in the kitchen if you need to call your parents."

"Hm." Ciel's eyes closed willingly and within minutes he'd fallen asleep.

...

After contemplating what to do, Sebastian stood up and scooped the boy up into his arms, gently carrying him to his bed.

"I'm as good as dead as it is..." he reassured himself as he lifted Ciel's shirt. His skin was soft and pale and warm and perfect. He exhaled shakily as his hands traveled down the small body.

Nervous, afraid of himself, he gently pressed kisses against the chest that held the beating heart of a fifteen-year-old boy. A boy he had drugged, that he planned to violate. Sebastian sobbed, disgusted with himself as he gently unfastened the baggy jeans that clung to very shapely hips. He tugged them down, looking over the naked body beneath him.

Ciel was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect, perhaps angelic. His unconscious reactions to each touch were wonderful. Sebastian's fingers grazed his inner thighs, causing goosebumps. He smiled. "God, you're amazing."

"Nh." The teen frowned in his sleep as the intimate parts of his body were disturbed. He wriggled beneath the busy hands. Then it stopped.

He just couldn't do it. He cared for the child, perhaps even loved him in his broken mind. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to push farther than he had. He quickly redressed Ciel with shaking hands and pulled the blanket over him, leaving the room after lightly kissing the teen.

...

Ciel woke up to darkness. This wasn't right. He'd slept in the night before, there was no way he could have been tired. Never mind that he was waking up in a complete stranger's hotel room. In the bed, no less. It seemed, however, the the man had only removed his shoes to keep the sheet clean.

He could hear the shower running as well. Normal enough. Ciel would have snuck out, knowing he had the chance, but there was no way in hell he was walking the streets in the middle of the night. He was the only child in a wealthy family. Surely someone would recognize him and kidnap him. Or something. It didn't matter, he wasn't leaving.

He climbed out from under the cucoon of comforters and sheets and wobbled tiredly into the kitchen. The phone hung on the wall, the beige plastic conservatively complimenting the rose-colored wallpaper behind it. He lifted it off of the reciever and dialed his home phone number.

He got no answer. So either they were looking for him or they were out. He tried his mother's cell phone. No answer. Father's? Nothing. Annoyed and perhaps a bit nervous, Ciel hung up the phone and marched into the little livingroom. The t.v. was plugged in and switched on to some boring jewelry shopping network channel. Wearing an angry sort of pout, he switched the chanel to the news for the sake of finding out what time it was. Without having to move back into the bedroom, that is.

It was ten o'clock. Wonderful. Ciel sighed and slumped into one of the uncomfortable chairs and stared blankly at a commercialabout some feminine product taht he didn't really care about. His ears picked up on a loud groan from the bathroom behind him. Relatively mortified, he tried to ignore the older persons obvious and suggestive noises.

The news eventually returned after an add for fast food. ... Now that he thought about it, he was kind of hungery. Ciel shook the thought of food off and watched as a blond anchor flashed onto the screen.

His face was grayish, vivid green eyes solomn and mouth drawn into a thin, straight line. "More news about the collision downtown. The victims have been identified as-" Ciel gasped as a photograph of his parents faded onto the screen "-Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. They were killed on impact. The whereabouts of thier son, Ciel Phantomhive, are still unknown."

The rest of the report didn't matter, whatever the reporter was saying wasn't important. Ciel couldn't even breathe, let alone hear. It was all blurred ink on a rainsoaked newspaper through his teared-up eyes. He didn't even noticed that he'd collapsed and was choking on air, or that Sebastian was kneeling next to him frantically asking if he was okay.

"Come on, I know you can here me." A very close whisper broke the barrier. Ciel burst into tears and clung to the body hovering over him. "What happened?"

All the words came out in a jumbled and tangled mess of sound with things like, "Where will I go?" and "What'll I do?" thrown into the twisted sobs.

"Shh. Calm down and just tell me."

"They're gone. I don't have anyone to take care of me..." Ciel sobbed quietly after about ten minutes, "The help'll leave. I won't have any money for atleast three years. ...a-atleast. A-a-and... what am I gonna do?"

"Wait. Who's gone? What are you talking about?"

"My parents... there was an a-accident. They're gone."

Sebastian sighed and scooped Ciel up in his arms, carrying him back into the bedroom.

"You can't stay here, e-either. You won't have money to stay here..." Ciel shook his head and started to cling to Sebastian with bone crushing strength.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine... Hm?"

"Stay with me. I-I'm... I'm scared. Don't leave me alone, please." Sebastian looked at him, guilt clouding over his eyes for what he had almost done, then for keeping him and making an orphan out of him. He could have been with his parents, not having to suffer without them. His heart throbbed painfully at the thought of losing such a precious treasure.

"Yes, of course." The shirtless figure climbed into bed with the smaller, trembling one, pulling the blankets up around them.

After a long while, neither of them had managed to fall asleep. Ciel moved closer. "So..."

"Hm?" Sebastian opened one eye and looked down at him.

"What's your name anyways?"

"Sebastian."

"Oh... Oh yeah. Dad used to talk about you alot. He really liked you, you know?"

"He did?"

Ciel nodded, "He said you worked better than everyone else. And that he saw..."

"What?"

"God, I'm so sorry. I never even said anything. I acted so rude to you.." Ciel sobbed quietly, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." Sebastian gently stroked the younger's soft, grayish hair.

"Your daughter... m-my parents. Let's just... not sleep anymore, okay? It's bad luck."

"No, it's not. Let's not kill ourselves just yet."

It was silent for a long time. "Alright." Ciel replied, nuzzling Sebastian's chest, finally surrendering to sleep.

"Not just yet." Sebastian repeated, succumbing to the darkness himself.


	3. Origins 3 of 3

Held down by some invisible force, Sebastian woke up alone in utter darkness. Or rather, he was once again blindfolded, this time by a tie. And he wasn't alone, Ciel was on top of him crying silently. So in reality, the first thing you read was untrue.

However, he still couldn't move. The boy wasn't heavy, no not at all, but the way he'd curled up on Sebastian's bare chest pinned him to the bed. One sob pierced the air. Sebastian seemed to warm up, or maybe he just noticed the heat surrounding them under the hotel blanket. "What's wrong?"

Ciel sat up suddenly, shocked, "Oh my god, you're still alive..."

"What?" Sebastian sat up, now half-free from the 15-year-old restraint, "What do you mean, of course I am."

"Y-you were screaming and and crying and gagging in your sleep... and then there was blood... a-and you stopped breathing. You didn't for a long time and you started getting really cold a-and I thought I was all alone." Ciel sobbed quietly, climbing off of the older man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...intrude..."

"You didn't." Sebastian smiled softly, stroking the gray-blue hair away from the teen's tear stained face. "I'm right here and I'll always be here, if that is what you want."

"...I-it is." Ciel admitted after a long pause, "I don't know alot of people... butt you were a father. You can take care of me, right?"

"If that's what I have to do. I will protect you with my life, Ciel."

Ciel nodded, eyes falling closed all too quickly for Sebastian's taste. "As long as I love you, I will always be near you. As long as you need them, my arms are yours to take refuge in. As long as you need me, your soul is mine." was whispered for no reason, without thought or explination. As strange feeling came over Sebastian. He felt as iff he had lights in the back of his head, illuminating the small, sad smile his words recieved.

He then noticed that the boy's mouth was indeed illuminated. Hesitantly, he crawled out of bed and sprinted silently into the bathroom, the image of pinkish, glowing, reptillian, predetory orbs echoing and glaring back at him before he could turn on the light. Sebastian jumped back, blinking rapidly at the reflection before him. Frightened, he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could to open them to darkness. Relieved, thinking it was a delusion, he walked back to the bedroom and layed down, protectively curled around Ciel.

...

The next few weeks were a stumble through a freak show. Within three days, Sebastian had bent a fork in half without any effort at all, predicted small events down to the minute, and caught falling furniture. Sure, he was strong and intelligent, and could have been an unknowingly good guesser, but not that good. Other days, his vision and all other senses grew sharper, causing the sudden onslaught of migranes.

Ciel, on the other hand, had deteriorated. He refused to eat and was growing thinner by the second. He'd fallen ill and gotten weaker as well. Two days before, he'd tripped and gotten a fork lodged into his eye socket. The doctor said he wouldn't loose his sight completely, but it was damaged to the point of being unrepairable.

He slept alot, too. It was rather worrisome.

Sebastian sighed and sat next to the fragile, sleeping boy, staring at the powerless television set. The reflection of them was heartbreakingly picture perfect. Sebastian could almost see his Chastity sitting between them, smiling brightly as she always did, Vincent and Rachel standing behind them, Vincent's hands placed firmly on Ciel's shoulders, Rachel daintily pearched beside him on the arm of a much more elegant couch. But he saw only the incomplete version. An injured, dying teen and a mentally ill man in his early thirties. There were no wedding ruffles or buttercream frosting or fairytale endings in the life he had, only the one he desperately wanted for the both of them. There wouldn't be happiness. Never.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Ciel."

"Hm?" The one visible sapphire eye eased itself open. "Sebastian?"

"What is it?" he turned, smiling.

"I'm... hungry."

...

They walked the floors of the supermarket slowly, avoiding the poorly dressed, overweight patrons as the paced each isle. Ciel threw food of every kind into the basket, explaining his favorite foods to Sebastian until they reached the backing isle. With a childish light in his eyes, Ciel grabbed every kind of mix, frosting and decoration, moving on to chocolate chips and running ahead to grab more junk food. Sebastian smiled fondly as the cart began to overflow.

"I think I'm done now," Ciel said, standing on his tiptoes to reach the top of the pile. "For this month, at least."

"Are you sure? I have enough money for more if you'd like."

"No, no," Ciel bit his lip, "I don't want to gain unhealthy weight and look thike these people. Can we go home now?"

"Of course." Sebastian replied, moving forward.

"Okay... And can we go get some fast food? Like McDonald's or something?" Ciel hooked his arms around Sebastian's elbow, "I'm still straving, I don't think I can wait. And I've always wanted to try it."

"You've never had McDonald's?" Sebastian looked at him, standing in line.

"No, it's unhealthy. I was an only child and my mom couldn't have anymore kids because of uterine cancer, so she wanted to keep me safe..."

"I see." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel's forehead. "Well, let's go get you something deep fried and soaked in leftover oil."

Ciel smiled and nodded, helping Sebastian put things up on the small convayer belt.

...

Ciel went through his third bag of food in the parking lot. "Mph. Dish ish su gud..." He mumbled with his mouth full of french fries and coke. Sebastian chuckled and nodded, not even half way through with his fries.

Suddenly, a scream pushed its way above the city noise. Sebastian's head snapped around to catch three men forcing a thin, blond, scantilly clad figure into the back of a covered pick-up truck. Glaring, he watched as they pulled the clothes off of the short, pale body and descarded them onto the asphault. Quickly, Sebastian jumped out of the car.

Ciel turned and watched as he sprinted across the parking lot.

...

**Author's Note: And with this, our story will begin. I will give you crumpets if you guess who the blonde person is~ Now... Let's let the fun begin, shall we? Review, please and thank you~**


	4. The Beginning

**Warnings: gratuitous amounts of language, which you can probably see if you glanced down, and two new people.**

**...**

A boy, skinny and abused, curled up trying to ignore the older men. Sebastian politely tapped one of them on the shoulder, "Pardon me, but what are you three doing?"

The middle male turned, confused by the odd confrontation. Sebastian glared. He pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot. Unafraid, Sebastian grabbed it and broke it apart in his hands.

"Woah, holy shit! What the fuck was that for?" The rapist spouted profanity at the top of his lungs.

The other two turned around, the oldest of them shouting, "Will you shut the fuck up, some one's gonna- Who the fuck are you?" the third drew his gun as Sebastian replied with a shrug.

"Does that really matter to you?"

"Hell yes it matters." The eldest did the same.

"You aren't very attentive for common criminals... I'll tell you, I guess." He peered into the back of the truck, "If you tell me who that is."

"Like hell we'll tell you!" The two others emptied their weapons into his skull, sending him collapsing to the ground.

Without silencers, which they were unlucky enough not to get their hands on, someone had surely heard them. All three of them piled inside, one jumping into the back with the naked child. The engine roared to life, tires squealing as they took off in reverse... or so they thought.

When the vehicle didn't move, the driver looked out his back window, seeing a tall, dark, bloodstained figure looming behind him with vicious, glowing eyes. Sharp teeth illuminated by city lights formed a grin that split the shadowed face. He froze in fear, the tires quickly silencing their squeals.

The man in the back hadn't done anything yet, or that's how it sounded from Sebastian's point of view. He broke through the back window with ease, fist connecting harshly with the adult's temple, knocking him out cold. With one arm, he pulled the blond child out and held him close to his side, moving to the front and purposely repeating his actions.

With that, he walked to the car, where Ciel had watched, mouth agape and eyes as wide as dinner plates.

...

The police arrived shortly, one of them being an officer that had visited Sebastian's previous home a little over a week ago. He recognized the raven-haired male in an instant, though he did indeed look different when he was trying to comfort two teenagers instead of bawling and mourning the loss of his five-year-old.

"Mister... Michaelis, was it?" He approached from the left as Sebastian helped the blond dial his foster father's phone number.

"Hm?" He turned, slowly, pulling Ciel, who was mentally exhausted, closer to his side.

"I'm Officer Abberlien. I was at your house a few days ago and I was wondering... Well, how have things been going for you?" The red head took a seat next to him on the trunk of his car.

"Oh, I'm... fine, I guess." He stroked Ciel's hair comfortingly as hge finally fell asleep, "I've been taking care of him since the day afterward, so I've not been grieving alone."

"I see." Abberlien swung his legs, staring down at the filthy gravel, "Do you plan on trying to get custody? I can help you if you like. I mean, he seems comfortable with you."

"Surprisingly enough." Sebastian laughed half-heartedly, pulling the fifteen-year-old into his lap. "If it comes down to that, yes, but we're still deciding on how we're going to keep his home."

"Ah. Mr. Michaelis-"

"Call me Sebastian."

"Erm... S-Sebastian, may I ask you one more thing?"

"Go ahead. I've got all the time in the world right now," Sebastian glanced down at the asphault himself.

"How exactly did you manage to take down three armed men without a weapon of your own?"

Sebastian looked up and stared into one of the large windows on the side of the building, staying silent for a moment. "That is something I cannot explain, Officer. If I do find out, I'll let you know."

Abberlien nodded, turning in unison with the guardian-like figure towards the blonde.

"Y-yes, Claude. I'll be home as soon as I can get there. Yes... I love you..." He sniffled and hung up, "He's waiting for me now."

Abberline slid off of the trunk, helping him down. "Alright. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He forced a smile up at the policeman. "My name is Alois, by the way."

"Alice?" Abberlien raised an eyebrow as he began to lead the teen to his police cruiser.

"No, no, no. Alois. I know, it's a weird name..." He looked down, "But I like it, so I kept it..."

Their voices faded and the black and white car pulled away. Eventually, the entire parking lot was abandoned, the restaurant closed, the traffic very sparse. Sebastian sighed, not wanting to let go of his little treasure. Knowing all of the things he longed to do to the boy, how very arousing he found it to even breathe the same air... It couldn't possibly be right to take him in as his own child.

He lifted the limp, sleeping body slightly and buried his face into the warm flesh of the crook of Ciel's neck, inhaling deeply while he still had the chance. On the brink of loosing control, he pulled away and slid off of the trunk of his rental car to carefully tuck the sleeping body in the back seat.

...

Ciel woke up early, staring at Sebastian's bare back. Why was he always shirtless, anyways? He was just... sitting there. Ciel sat up and leaned against him. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Sebastian turned and looked back, "Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep."

"I'm going to worry if you aren't sleeping. It isn't healthy." Ciel yawned and sat up. "I'm going to go get a poptart or something."

He stood and left Sebastian to himself again. To do nothing but think...

_How did this happen?_

**...**

**Author's Note: Wow... I had fun spelling cuss words, I'm so fucking mature. See? Exactly. Anyways. This'll add up, as I'm sure you know if you've read my brand of bullshit before. Anywhore... Yeah, I'll stop now. Trancy's here, and there are interesting things going on there... I don't even know if I spelled Abberlien right, but I couldn't be bothered to look it up. And I'm getting things straightened out so I have time to update often during the school year. Review and maybe I'll be nice enough to give you another chapter tonight~ (Who am I kidding, I'll stay up until 3 AM trying.)**


	5. The Heart is Deceitful

**Warnings: A bit of a cliff hanger, and it's pretty much an irrelevant chapter until the late middle. Enjoy~**

**...**

Another week, more strangeness. After Sebastian had made numerous phonecalls asking about the mansion Ciel had previously called home, he found out that they could move in. Ciel wasn't very anxious about it.

"Do we really have to go? We can stay here."

"I'd only feel comfortable about leaving you alone there, I can't have you getting hurt when I return to work."

"I'll go to school then. I'll survive." Ciel folded his arms over his chest, bearing what Sebastian thought was an adorable pout.

"You will, will you?" Sebastian smirked, "I don't have a cell phone, what if you get sick and I'm not in my office?"

"We'll get you one. I don't want to go back there, Sebastian." He turned and stomped into the kitchen, throwing the cupboards and drawers and even the refrigerator. "There's nothing to eat, you need to go shopping again, too. Come on, we'll get you a phone and find a school or something."

Sebastian followed when the banging had quieted down. "I understand you don't want to, but it's for the best. I can't keep up with rent here. My house was paid off by my Stepfather years ago, this is an expensive room. If we must, we'll move when I have money saved up for it."

"I don't want to go back there."

"Ciel..." Sebastian sighed and hugged him from behind, "We have to. I have to go home to get my clothes, then we'll stay-"

"In a smaller apartment." He pushed away and turned, face beet-red, "And just what do you think you're doing, touching me like that? I'm how old?"

"I was just..."

"I don't want to know, get away from me." Ciel stormed into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door.

Sebastian sighed once again and walked outside onto the balcony. Summer was coming, he could feel the waves of heat slinking of the skyscrapers and restaurants. He closed his eyes and leaned over the railings, letting a warm breeze run it's fingers through his hair. A smile softly graced his lips for a moment before something fell from the floor above.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open as a soft thud rushed up to him from the ground below. He looked down to find a backpack laying in the parking lot. Looking up, he watched the neighbor above dash inside quickly. Suspicious, he jumped down, landing on his feet five or six stories below. The backpack was moving. Curious he knelt down and unzipped it.

_Meow._

It was filled with a large litter of kittens, much too young to be away from their mother. He pulled them out one by one, cuddling them against his chest, making sure that none of them were hurt. Luckily, they seemed to be fine, but with a sense of urgency Sebastian ran inside and up the stairs and back inside his apartment.

Ciel answered the door when he knocked, eyes wide when he saw the litter of ten mewling and wriggling in the older man's arms. "Where'd you get those?"

"Found 'em." Sebastian walked inside and sat on the floor, setting them down on a chair.

"Found them where?" Ciel followed him over and kneeled down.

"Outside, someone dropped them." Sebastian went over each of them again.

"Shouldn't you return them?" Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Hell no, they did it on purpose." He gathered them up and nuzzled his face into the mass of black, white, grey and orange fur, "Who could anyone hurt an innocent little kitty, let alone so many of them..."

Ciel sneezed and shook his head. "They couldn't take care of them, maybe, and were too lazy to find homes for all of them."

"But they're so small." Sebastian lifted his head and picked up the single grayish (probably part russian blue) kitten, looking into it's terrified, blue eyes, "And fragile. This one looks like you."

"It's a cat, it looks nothing like me." Ciel was handed the kitten. It looked at him and mewed loudly as he held it out in front of him. He quickly pulled it to his chest, sniffling. "And I'm allergic, so we can't keep them."

"We could if you would let us move out. Plus I wasn't going to keep them all. Just one or two. Definitely that one."

"Because it 'looks like me'?" Ciel sat the kitten down and watched it wobble up to Sebastian.

"Kind of." Sebastian sighed, "Come on, let's go get your clothes, we have to stop by a pet store so we can get these precious little things strong enough to thrive on their own."

...

The back seat of the car was full of boxes from Sebastian's previous home. Mostly clothes, but there was a box of children's things. Sebastian himself looked emotionally exhausted. Ciel stared at him from the corner of his eye, the light of the sunset outside of the moving car outlining even the bags under his eyes. Maybe he should have gone in to help him.

The teen turned and looked at him directly only to see him constantly tearing up and blinking rapidly. "Sebastian?"

"Yeah?" His voice was paper-thin, fingers wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning whiter than lilies.

"Are you okay?" Ciel moved closer.

"I'm fine." Sebastian glanced at him, smiling weakly. "Are you hungry? I'll take you out for dinner if you'd like."

"I am a little bit, but it's fine." Ciel looked down at the gray carpeting.

"No, no. I'll feed you."

"I can wait, Sebastian. Let's just go get my clothes and the formula and go home."

"Ciel, I'm going to buy you dinner whether you like it or not." Sebastian frowned and swerved violently into the parking lot of a nice restaurant. "Does this look good to you?"

"Wha..." Ciel looked around, "I've been here before. You can't afford this, take me home."

"I don't care if I can afford it or not, I'm going to feed you, and I want to do it here. Stop being so difficult, I'm only trying to be nice."

"Why are you trying to be so nice to me? I'd prefer going to McDonald's with you again than going here and struggling with escargot and sneaking wine from your glass so you can take me home and touch me like you more than obviously want to!"

After a very long, tense pause, Ciel shook his head and opened his door. "I'm calling a taxi to take me back to the apartment."

"Do what you want." Sebastian replied quietly, staring down at his lap, knowing that Ciel didn't have enough pocket change for a payphone and that he probably wouldn't be noticed on the side of the road.

He was left alone for about twenty minutes. He sat there, nearly comatose as he thought. Was he really so obvious? Why would Ciel say that if he wasn't? Sebastian bit his lip and rested his head on the top of his steering wheel, hands still wrapped around the sides. He couldn't feel his fingers, but it didn't matter.

A knock on his window forced him into liveliness when shock pricked his mental fingers. He turned to see Ciel, now drenched and shivering, telling him to roll down his window. Sebastian mouthed for him to get into the car and stared out the windshield. Ceil, annoyed and more than likely freezing, did so.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"For what?" Ciel looked at him, though his face was statuesque, eyes fixed on the rain that had started falling sometime while he was off in his own world.

"For trying to make you do something you didn't want to do. Why are you sorry?" Sebastian replied flatly.

"I called you a pedophile... And stormed out like an angry girlfriend."

"Well maybe I am. Maybe I do want to touch you."

Ciel's eyes widened. "You... I-I've been...What?"

"I haven't, I couldn't do that to you. Let's just leave it at that. I'll get you some fast food and I'll sleep in another room, if it makes you feel better. We can get your clothes tomorrow."

Ciel, stunned, didn't reply with words. Only with a subtle nod not visible from the corner of the adult's eyes. Sebastian turned to look at him. "Y-yes, that'll be fine."

"Alright. That's what we'll do then."

...

The storm raged on through the night. Ciel, once again, found himself tickled with the thrill of what many people call insomnia. That and the television was on in the next room, which didn't help his predicament at all. Through the noise and the general not-tiredness, Ciel finally decided to get up and tell Sebastian to turn it off.

However, he was asleep, curled up on the floor around sleeping kittens and a stuffed animal that was obviously his daughters, surrounded by damp, crumpled up tissues. A movie was playing on the small, boxy screen for what sounded like the third time. A little boy was lying on his stomach in a hospital, writhing and groaning as doctors talked about stitches. Ciel gathered that the gruesome scene was hinting that the child had been sodomized.

He looked down at Sebastian to find more evidence of crying and half a bottle of Xanax clutched in one hand. And that he didn't seem to be breathing...

**...**

**Author's Note: This was written faster than any other chapter so far. I hope it doesn't suck. Anyways, the kitten thing is from a very recent experience I had. One of my neighbors threw a kitten on the roof of the school across the street and nearly killed it for no reason. It pisses me off so much I can't even put it into words. And the Sebby-boy in my head was not pleased with that. The movie referenced is "The Heart is Deceitful Above All Things". It's a sad but really good movie. As for the rest... we shall find out what happens, won't we? Review~**


	6. Beauty is in the Eyes of the Beholder

**Warnings: Goo, language and more mush. And the most important question of them all, should there be smut?**

**...**

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" _

_"H-hello? The guy I'm staying with... h-he overdosed on sleeping pills, and I can't tell if he's breathing or not."_

...

Sebastian woke up in the hospital, Ciel sleeping and sliding out of the chair beside him. Surprised voices mumbled softly outside. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He should be long gone.

"Ciel...?" He mumbled hoarsely, throat somewhat sore.

"Hm?" he sat up, startled. Urgently, Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian, frowning. "Why the hell did you try to leave me like that?"

"I deserved it. I'm turning into him." Not hooked up to anything, oddly enough, Sebastian stood, "And I don't want to be like him."

"You deserved to die because you're turning into someone... Sebastian, get your ass back in bed."

"No."

"Yes, I want to talk to you." Ciel pushed him back. The older man sat down and cowered. "What? Afraid of me?"

"You? No, never." he shivered, 'What do you want?"

"Tell me, word for word, what you were thinking when you tried to kill yourself." Ciel stood and pushed Sebastian down and pulled the blanket over him. "They aren't going to let you drive for a while, so there's no point in trying to leave."

"I can't tell you." Sebastian complied. "I won't tell you. You don't want to know me that well."

"Yes I do. You tell me you want to take care of me and try to drug yourself... do you think I want to be alone?"

"What if I... touch you?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Ciel sighed. "I can't do this."

He stood up and straightened himself out, moving towards the door. Sebastian gasped and sprung up into a sitting position, catching the teens eye. He turned and looked at the adult, who seemed as if he had become a child. His eyes overflowed with tears, his shoulders shaking. "Y-you're not going to leave me, are you?"

"You tried to leave me, why shouldn't I?"

"Ciel, I'm right here. I promised I wouldn't and I didn't. You know what I'm like right now, do you think that's a good idea? I-I mean... what if it was because I couldn't lay next to you? What if I need to be near you to stay sane." Sebastian looked down at his lap, sniffling.

"Then you need to sort your fucking life out."

"I can't!" Sebastian sobbed. "Fine. You go ahead and fucking leave! I don't care anymore... You don't want me around, but you have nobody else to turn to. Nobody will want you. Nobody else will love you." His eyes burst into lightening-colored bursts of violent light. "Nobody but me, and you're going to throw me away like I'm nothing but trash. I thought you were smart, I still do, but I severely overestimated you."

Ciel's jaw dropped. "...You're messed up if you think that's love."

"No. Love is what you feel when you'd give your life just to breathe the same air as someone, when you would never hurt someone, when you don't want to close your eyes because you want to be amazed and overwhelmed with the featured and smells and emotions of another person, when you'd do anything to feel your skin against theirs, if only for a split second." He sighed, his eyes returning to the deep crimson they had been the day Ciel had first acknowledged him at all. "What I feel for you is unexplainable and irreplaceable. What I said was anger, because you won't believe me."

Before Ciel could reply, a doctor walked in. "Well believe it or not Mr. Micha-" The woman, hair graying and pulled back into a messy bun, blinked rapidly, her eyes wide. "No, it isn't you again, is it? You poor thing..."

"Spare me your drivel, woman." He slumped back, keeping his eyes focused on Ciel, who was frozen, the one unhidden orb of endless blue darting between the two of them.

"Yes... As strange as it is, you're system flushed out all of the drug before you could overdose, and there's nothing wrong with you now. They want to do a mental evaluation-"

"No." Sebastian stood, "Give me my clothes, I have to go find myself a new apartment."

...

Ciel sat in the back seat, staring down at his open palms, stained with dried blood. When he'd called for an ambulance he'd dug his nails into his hands so hard that he's pierced his skin, so afraid of being left without a provider. Now he was just confused. What had he called for? An abusive, bipolar pedophile who could...

"Sebastian?" His voice was ridiculously brittle.

"What do you want?" Sebastian replied, emotionless.

"Where did that doctor see you before?" Ciel looked up and tried to feign a smile. The silence was unbearable.

"I don't want to talk about it. I put that behind me a long time ago." He stopped in the parking lot.

"Oh." Ciel closed his hands, "You aren't really going to move out, are you?"

"I don't know, don't you want me to?"

"N-not really, no." Ciel sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why not?" Sebastian shut the car off.

Ciel sobbed and doubled over. "I can't live by myself. S-Sebastian... I have no family. My Aunt's live in some other country, and neither of them want anything to do with me. You're the closest thing I have to a family right now. What'll I do?"

Sebastian got out of the car silently, opening the back door. He looked down at Ciel with dying eyes, getting duller by the second. Ciel looked up at the looming figure, eyes lined with pink. Sebastian smiled at him kindly. "Of course I'll stay. It was silly of you to believe that I wanted to leave you after I told you so much."

"Sebastian..."

He held his arms open, Ciel crashing into them. Somehow, the crushing, clingy embrace was comforting. Ciel melted. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't be." His hands moved lower, grabbing Ciel's hips. "I'm sorry."

Ciel sobbed and nodded. "It's not your fault, it's mine."

"It's never your fault, learn that now. I won't do anything to you, I know that's what you want."

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"You don't even have to consider it." Sebastian smiled, "but my hands will not move unless you say that you're uncomfortable."

Ciel lost it. "I-I don't know what to think. What do I do? W-why...do you want me like that? Oh god, Sebastian, what am I supposed to do?"

"Shh..." Sebastian lightly kissed his forehead and moved his hands back up, "Think whatever you want to. Nobody, not one person, can take that away from you. As for the rest... Follow me..."

He lead the teen up the stairs and into the hotel room, straight into the bathroom. He kept the light's off, gently brushing back Ciel's hair with his hands. He sighed, moving his hands down to untie the knot in the eye patch Ciel had picked out himself. Gently, he caressed the pale, round cheeks in his hands.

"Look at you. If you had any idea what I looked like in your age... Ciel. I would have killed to look as pretty as you. That isn't all." Ciel opened his eye and stared at himself, tears flowing uncontrollably, but without his crying to accompany them. Sebastian laced his fingers with Ciel's, drawing his hands up so they were visible, "We've got so much more in common than you will ever know. I know you don't want to be touched. I know what it's like to have no choice in that matter."

Ciel nodded and looked up at Sebastian, being met with soft, sad eyes.

"I really do care about you and what happens to you, Ciel. I don't want to take that choice away from you."

"Sebastian... I'm tired." Ciel spoke quietly, relaxing his hands just enough for them to slip away from the accompanying party and fall to his sides.

"I know. Me, too."

**...**

**Author's Note: Ugh. This chapter is so not what I had planned. So... I'm going to give you a choice, guys. Do you want smut? If you want smut, I will give you the best damn smut I can. If not, they're really just going to go to sleep now. Like I've already said before, it'll make sense. Like, I've already got stuff planned out to fix this. I won't be angry if you aren't unhappy with me or this chapter. I'm sure as hell not. But I'm too hard on myself sometimes~ Please review. If you still love me, I will marry you... or give you some of this delicious pie I baked. Because I'm a chef like that.**


	7. Be Silent, Be Still

**Warnings: smut... ish. Shota? I guess. **

**...**

"Y-you said you were tired," Ciel struggled beneath the feverish adult body.

"I am. I wanna make you sing for me," The crisp, white bedcovers surrounded them, falling at the small of Sebastian's back. He was panting, a lustful and predetory glint in his eye, though there was no light to reflect. "I want you to sing me to sleep with your beautiful voice."

The younger body squirmed uncomfortably. He felt his fitted, satin pajama bottoms peel off of him, revealing his panties and pale, flawless skin. The undergarments were slowly pulled down around his ankles as well. He felt his face heat up and tint pink as Sebastian's hand stroked him gently until a quiet moan escaped his lips.

"You like me, don't you?" his thumb swept over the tip of the boy's erection. Ciel's hips jerked upwards, his mouth falling open but nothing coming out. Sebastian repeated the touch, asking again, "You like me?"

Ciel's eyes rolled back and shut, a squeak of a groan making it's way out of the mouth drowning in heavy, desire-laden air. His hips began to grind against the side of Sebastian's hand. The stroking got faster, his breath speeding up with it until he was sure some part of him would burst.

The hand moved back, being followed briefly by a string of some sticky wetness. It broke and slowly leeching it's way down the throbbing underside of Ciel's... The thought made him squirm qust a little more as he was pushed up into a sitting position. The hand was quickly replaced with a mouth, lips pressing over the head of his cock, saliva and heat resonating off of the smooth insides of Sebastian's mouth.

"Aahn!" His cries suddenly became audible. The low chuckle from the older man vibrated the sheath around him, "S-Se...bastian. I'm g-g-gonna..." He came hard into the adult's mouth, long, slender fingers twisting in his raven-colored hair.

His heart was savagely pounding against his ribcage, though he fell limp. Ciel's eye were wide and unblinking until Sebastian emerged from under the covers, licking his lips. "You taste better than I thought you would." He grinned and pushed the boy up onto his knees. "Your move."

"C-can't." The boy wobbled and slumped forward. "I can't."

"Can I start?" Sebastian pushed him back against the headboard. Ciel nodded, twitching as the older male lifted him up and pulled him to his chest, keeping his hips out. Unprepared, he stuck his fingers in his mouth, drenching them with thick, sticky saliva. He pulled them out slowly and gently began to rup and tease the boy's entrance.

Ciel's back arched, his hips grinding back with enough force to push the very tip of Sebastian's finger inside of himself. Gasping, he tensed up. "Shh.." Sebastian stroked his hair, pushing in the rest of the way. His breath was shaky. Ciel bit his lip, listening and feeling the pounding in his chest as his finger moved slowly in and nearly completely out, in and out, in and out... After passing the initial discomfort, another was added.

They moved in the same in-and-out pattern, fanning out and streaching Ciel's insides. "Gha!" Tears formed in the corner's of the teens bright blue eyes. They moved faster and faster until a third was added. Ciel screamed so hard and so loudly his throat hurt. One muscular arm tightened around the back of his neck, pressing him harder into the warm, pale chest, Sebastian's heart beating faster.

"I-it hurts, stop it!" Ciel sobbed, digging his nails into Sebastian's thighs.

"It's almost over." Sebastian whispered comfortingly, "just a little longer, I promise." Ciel's stomach was arched down low enough to rub against the still-growing erection hidden in Sebastian's pajama bottoms. He would thrust his finger's harder, hard enough for him to push Ciel forward and rub against him more.

Then suddenly it stopped.

Ciel sniffled, eyes watering, and looked up. His arms and legs were jelly. He felt faint. "Spread your legs." Sebastian's lips moved fluidly, the words soft but so ominous in Ciel's ears.

"N-no. I don't wanna, don't make me do it."

Sebastian layed him on his back, pulling his legs apart. Ciel was hard again, but he was crying, hand up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckle. It was bleeding.

"I'm scared. I don't wanna." He chanted, shaking his head.

Sebastian leaned forward, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Ciel, you're so beautiful."

"I'm scared."

"Please let me finish."

"I-I don't wanna."

"Just relax. Pretend I'm not here anymore." Ciel's eyes closed tightly. His chant changed, repeating Sebastian's words. Protective hands moved along the curves of Ciel's hips and waist.

"He's not there. He's...not.. there..." he said under his breath between sniffles.

Sebastian pushed into him slowly. Ciel screeched and tried to pull away. The thrashing made it worse, the searing pain of being split in half being twisted and distrorted as he tried to claw his way away. Ciel didn't care. "_Stop it!_"

Sebastian quickly moved through the struggle and broght Ciel's head up, stopping the screams with a kiss. The teen could feel him throbbing inside, but he wasn't moving. The softer lips started to move against his, begining to distract him. He mimicked the movements, hoping the pain would go away. Little by little, it dulled, but he felt fuller.

Breath hitching, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian pulled away quickly, "Do you want me to move now?" The pain was still dull and so he was given permission.

Ciel's finger's knotted in his hair as he rocked his hips slowly, pushing in further with each thrust. The teen's eyes welled up with tears again, his lips partig to release a groan. Sebastian moaned quietly in his ear, jerking forward. Ciel replied back with a quiet, painful moan.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, " I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hhn.. I-it's okay. I forgive you." Ciel whimpered back.

The movement quickened. Overheating, hair damp with sweat, Ciel kicked the blankets off of their bodies. Sebastian left almost completely before thrusting back in as hard he could, hitting one spot , just one spot...

Ciel moaned, eyes rolling back, toes curling. "Aahn... S-sebastian!"

Face burried deep in the boy's neck, Sebastian sped up. Moaning echoed off of the walls, the slightest touch makeing both of them shivver at once. Sebastian pulled Ciel's hips into his, using one hand to repeat the earlier caressing.

Getting lightheaded, Ciel's head turned to the side. he could see spots in his vision, inhaling deeply, hardly exhaling, writhing in pleasure beneath the older body. The heat, the feeling was sudennly unbearable. Though tinged with pain, what was happening now felt a million times better than how they started.

"Sebastian, r-roll..." he trailed off, his arms hanging loosely now around Sebastian's shoulders. "Roll o-" he resumed only to be cut off by his own body. His muscles contracted all at once. "Ahn!"

"Ciel," his name was moaned into his ear, driving him off the edge. Ciel came again, harder than before, the sticky white fluid hitting Sebastian's stomach. With a loud groan, Sebastian nearly filled him up and collapsed, catching himself on his forearms.

**...**

**Author's Note: Okay... so... Yeah. Lovely. It would have been up earlier, but curse my unreasonable shyness. I'm praying I didn't fail too miserably, I'd like to think that it's partially realistic atleast. So did I do good? Review. Save me~**


	8. Inescapable Red

**Warnings: Cliches and strangeness. Have fun, hopefully I haven't failed you.**

**...**

Ciel's head rocked to the side as Sebastian gently lifted him off of the bed. His eyes immediately fixed on the large bloodstain covering most of the bed, still wet and brightly colored. He weakly turned towards Sebastian, who stared down at the floor. "Sebby?" His voice was paper thin, like a mixture of gossamer and sandpaper.

Crimson eyes flashed a glance at him. Ciel frowned and turned Sebastian's face towards his own. He repeated the nickname quietly, though the same red eyes averted their gaze to the floor. He called out again, slowly moving his hand against the older man's soft, pale cheek. He was as cold as death; tears building in his eyes more and more each time 'Sebby' was repeated to him.

"I forgive you, 'member?" Ciel slurred, leaning against the unbreathing chest. "Said so. Meant it."

"I know." Sebastian's voice was of a similar but shakier tone, wavering even with such a small amount of words. Ciel looked at him, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"You didn't do nuthin' wrong." Ciel shook his head and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

The water was flesh-boiling hot when Ciel hit it. Blue eyes snapped open, mouth releasing a blood-curdling scream. Sebastian's hand instantly flew over the source of the screech, the rest of him pulling Ciel close. "It's okay, you're okay."

Ciel sobbed, turning onto his side, digging his nails into the pail flesh of Sebastian's shoulders. "You're okay." Sebastian repeated thinly, stroking Ciel's hair, "let me clean you." Ciel nodded, his nails clawing deeper in.

Sebastian's hand gently moved his hand deep into the water to help the crimson spread further through it, making delicate swirls throughout the steaming bath. Ciel shook and sniffled, turning his head to watch. The hot, humid air tinged Sebastian's cheeks pink.

Next came the washcloth- or, rather, a torn piece of an old t-shirt. It wasn't as rough against the tender skin of the 15-year-old. The drier blood was scrubbed away slowly and softly, Sebastian staying silent as he did so. Wide awake now, Ciel glanced back and forth between him and the pinkish water.

It slowly began to drain away, Sebastian replacing the water with a cooler temperature. Blood did not dance through the liquid now. Ciel, however, refused to let go, not wanting to sit. His nails slowly released the skin they clung so tightly to. One finger was visible over Sebastian's broad shoulders, blood crawling down its side and gathered under his fingernail.

With a gasp, he wrapped his arms around himself instead. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian smiled sadly and ran his fingers through the boys hair. "What on earth do you have to be sorry for? ... You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

...

The day went on quietly, Sebastian constantly avoiding Ciel. The sheets had been thrown in the garbage and Sebastian had set up the TV in the bedroom so Ciel would have something to do while he pouted in the living room. Which was still pretty boring.

Ciel sighed and rolled on his stomach, listening to some over-enthusiastic woman try to sell jewelry. There was something else, but he figured it was just music in the background until it rewound itself. He lifted his head and listened until it did it again. Pushing himself onto his knees, Ciel climbed off of the bed and walked into the living room.

A much smaller television set had been plugged in, Sebastian replaying a tape for what could have been the eighth time.

The screen displayed a little girl with long, black hair, much like his, that fell into ringlets in the back. The young (probably around 13) girl was pulled into a corset, singing breathlessly, swaying from the lack of oxygen. She was on a small stage, money being thrown at her as she slowly peeled her clothes off, sobbing timidly, 'I'm truly privileged to look this good without clothes on, which only means-' She stopped and ran off stage.

Sebastian rewound the tape and let it play again, glaring at the screen. Ciel knelt behind him, "What's this?"

"This..." Sebastian mumbled, furiously wrapped up in the scene until his eyes began to change again into a devilish gleam, "nothing."

Ciel backed away, the small screen becoming staticy. "Alright, settle down."

"I didn't make you feel like that, did I?" The heated glow cooled, the colors staying in his eyes even though the dimmed. Ciel shivered, feeling humbled in the direct sight of the inhuman gaze. Quickly, he shook his head and looked down. "Ciel, be honest. It won't happen again if it did, I don't want to do that to you."

"You didn't." The teen replied quickly.

"Don't lie to me."

"Damn it, Sebastian, I don't even know what you're talking about." Ciel stood up, "If you feel so guilty, why don't you go do something useful and get something to feed me or something."

"Is that what you want?"

"If you feel the need to bury me in unneeded, unwanted pity and do so, so be it. I'll be fine on my own for a couple of hours." Ciel rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll be in bed when you get back."

...

Ciel never really realized how bored he was without his older companion until he'd actually lest. Probably because he had nobody to talk to, which is always something terrible for the mind. Left alone too long, anyone will begin to talk to themselves. Or fall asleep, which is exactly what he did.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was fairly occupied with the current task at hand. No, not grocery shopping, he had been done with that a while ago. No, currently he was fighting off two men in an empty parking lot. They'd been assaulting some poor street whore, about 16-years-old, that he had for whatever reason identified with. She'd gotten away, but now he was the victim.

One of them was in his early forties with long, blond hair that ended in black, his eyes a sort of grayish color. The other, a man the same colors tamed into a very modern cut with blue-hazel eyes, handgun in, well, hand. Sebastian himself was unarmed.

With a single, well placed blow to the guy's arm, the gun flew off to the side, discharging and braking the store window, nearly hitting a fair-haired, freckled cashier. The man then immediately produced a switchblade and sliced at him, missing his face and tearing through his shirt. Sebastian growled and tore it off, his eyes finally lighting up again.

The two of them took turns attacking from both sides. The elder of the two grinned, growling as he pushed Sebastian up against the trunk of his rented car, looking his topless half over, "You still got the scars, Bassy-boy."

"...Jeptha?" Sebastian's eyes widened, his body shivering and beginning to struggle at the mere mention of the name. He turned to the other, "A-and you're Ambrose, right?"

"We don't go by those names anymore," he replied flatly, "Listen to big brother, we don't have time for you." Ambrose quickly walked forward and handed Jeptha the knife.

"They've dulled, I can hardly read them." Jeptha frowned, holding the blade against the air-chilled flesh of the youngest, "Let's give them a bit of color."

...

Ciel woke up to the smell of food. His stomach roared with hunger instantly. The teen stood and limped into the kitchen, blanket still wrapped around him. His eyes, still blurry with sleep, studded Sebastian carefully. He was wearing a loose, dark gray t-shirt, unusually enough. Ciel sighed and moved forward, leaning against him. "Making enough me?"

"It's all for you. I thought you wanted something to eat." Sebastian replied quietly, "It's almost done. Go lay back down, I'll bring it in to you."

Ciel's eyes wandered, stopping on a few white roses. "What're those for?"

"Hm?"

"The flowers?" He wrapped his arms and the comforter around Sebastian's waist, "Hurry up, I'm tired and hungry. Don't wanna be up long, Sebastian."

"You shouldn't be up now, it's three in the morning." Sebastian turned the stove off and carefully began putting it out on a plate.

"Three a.m.?" Ciel looked at him, confused, "You left at 4, why in the hell were you gone for so long?"

"I was in the hospital until a while ago, and I had to drive out pretty far to get the right ingredients. Go lay down, I'll be in in a minute."

"But-" Ciel sighed and walked slowly back into the bedroom.

Sebastian followed in shortly, everything organized, picture perfect on a wooden tray. Carefully, he sat on the bed, helping Ciel adjust himself until he could sit comfortably. "I was attacked while I was gone. I know who it was, and I won't say what they did, but it's fixed now and that's all that matters. Now eat, you need to heal up."

"Why won't you tell me?" Ciel hungrily devoured the meal of kobe beef and the variety of side dishes he couldn't even name, "This is really good, thanks."

Sebastian nodded, "I don't want to talk about it. I've done nearly the same thing to you."

"They had sex with you?" Ciel said with a full mouth.

Sebastian laughed quietly and shook his head, "Heavens, no."

"Ah. Did you do something to me I am not yet aware of? ... Am I pregnant, Sebastian?" Ciel looked at him with the most serious face he could manage, though his mouth twitched little smiles in morse code. They laughed together.

"I don't think you are," Sebastian pet him, "I guess you leave me no choice... Neither of us feels very up to dealing with pain, I'm sure, so why don't we just sleep for now?"

"Of course." Ciel finished his food and handed the tray to Sebastian turning on his side, "I'll be waiting right here until you get back."

Sebastian stood, smiled and left, turning out the bedroom light. He walked around and confirmed that everything was locked, from the sliding balchony doors, to the front, after washing the very few dished and putting them away. When he returned, Ciel had fallen asleep.

_At least the marking hadn't hurt that much._

**...**

**Author's note: Oh my god, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been so sick lately and unable to stay awake. I'll try and update faster, mostly because this chapter was kind of... bleh. I never have good luck with chapters following smut. Review.**


	9. Soulless Freak

**Warnings: Somewhat disturbing material and references to child rape.**

**...**

Ciel woke up in the middle of the night. He saw it coming, so it was okay. Or, at least, that's what he told himself as he dragged himself out of bed and into the living room.

The boxes Sebastian had packed up when they'd gone to pick up his things were wide open, some of their contents strew around them, such as Chastity's stuffed animal and a small music box full of costume jewelry, much too ig to belong to such a young girl, and it looked a bit strange and fetishy the more Ciel looked at it. Then there was to one box that had been re-taped shut several times with black duct tape. Covered in writing, the exterior was faded and worn, the cardboard beginning to feel like velveteen.

Some of what was written on it was in other languages, such as German, French and Latin. What little was in English was (somehow) undoubtedly written in the hand of the 30-something man who still slept. 'You're wrong, you're all wrong, stop it...' scrawled on in repeatedly. Hesitantly, Ciel sat in front of the large box and ran his fingers over the layers of tape and aged paper product.

No noise came from the bedroom. Ciel looked around to make sure Sebastian hadn't left, that he was still asleep, then quickly pulling up the loose end of a piece of tape he'd found until the box simply popped open on its own. It was as if it had needed to be opened.

Ciel's eyes met with a collection of corsets, jewelry and frilly things, along with a few leather bound books and a small wooden box. The cardboard container was bursting at the seams with the strange treasure, urging the teen to pull something out. And he did so, hesitantly pulling the thinnest book out of the eclectic mess.

He opened it to about the middle and began struggling with the decorative cursive and scribbly illustrations of bleeding hearts and things Ciel refused to let his mind identify.

He whispered to himself, reading aloud, "He left last night, finally. I don't think my body can take another second of this torture. Well, in that case, I think I would have preferred his staying. I'd love to end this forever. I close my eyes in an empty room and still feel everyone staring. All of those eyes hungrily searching for the chance to do what he's done. I mean, I am some sort of novelty. The only boy among the clowder of girls these monsters go about selling to businessmen who can't just go to therapy to deal with their completely off sexuality. A bunch of Satanists who think this is perfectly fine. Let them believe what they want. They can burn and mark and devour any part of my soul they'd like, I won't be like them. I'm not going to put up with any of their lies. I'll run when I get the chance. But how long will that be?"

Ciel paused, a bit confused and read on, "My eldest brother and his friend joined him tonight. The devil they worship shall burn them soon enough. My other brother, the one I had trusted, watched as the three of them forced their way..." The writing blurred as if a small amount of water had dripped onto the page, "I could feel them tearing at me, could see him watching. We both knew he could stop them, but all men are the same. Rape is just a fact of life, and they enjoy every minute of it. I won't be like this, I refuse. I will not take a child into my arms and tear them as they've done to me. I will not bring that evil onto myself."

His voice had gotten thinner as he ended. Ciel shook his head, swallowing the bile that violently clawed at the back of his throat for escape, and gently shut the journal. Hesitantly, he reached in and pulled the thickest out. He opened it, but upon seeing the same handwriting, shut it loudly and sat it on the floor next to what he'd just read. Finally, he pulled the last of them out.

A satanic bible. What a very ironic thing to ever exists. Ciel flipped it open, finding angry, red scribblings littering every page. Profanity bleeding through the slightly aged paper. After the first of hundreds of "Fuck off and die you beast"s, Ciel flipped through the pages to the back cover.

To our baby Sebby. From Mother and Vincent.

Vincent? Of course, Ciel's mind would connect that to the face of his father, but he wouldn't have been old enough to write so well. That much was obvious. A chill went up the boys spine and he quickly sat it down, prying the small box out of the much larger one.

It was locked, but the key had been taped to the bottom. Ciel unlocked it to find pictures. Faces were blacked out or torn away, notes scribbled on the one person he could see was the teen that had been on the tape Sebastian had been watching the previous afternoon.

"What are you doing?" Speak of the devil. Sebastian had managed to sneak up behind him, sit down, and wrap his arms around the boy without his noticing. His eyes were dull and lifeless, not seeming to have the energy to pull themselves off of the floor. Ciel jumped and closed the box.

"S-sorry."

"Ciel, I'm afraid if you apologize to me again, I will laugh at you. You have nothing to be sorry for." Sebastian half-smiled and blinked slowly, his eyes staying down. "You didn't do anything."

"I don't..."

"You don't have to." His arms crushed the boy against his chest.

...

Sebastian carried Ciel to bed once his legs had fallen asleep. The tingle still rendered them weak, though otherwise it didn't affect him. His eyes ached from lack of sleep, his ears were ringing and he was dizzy and nauseous, but the poor circulation did nothing to him.

The apartment below his feet birthed noises. At first it was typical spousal abuse noises, banging and a woman crying. The terror grew louder, a young girl and perhaps an infant joining in with their mother. The mother pleaded for her children's lives, her young daughter begging the offender not to hurt her mommy. Their reply was a loud, inhuman shriek.

Sebastian glanced down, eyes wide at the familiar sound. He heard Ciel wake up again as he sat up. "What the hell was that?"

Sebastian shook his head and studied the floor as if trying to see through it. Something hit the ceiling of the floor below with enough force to shake him. _It knew. _

"Stay here," he said, unusually calm. Almost instinctively his eyes lit up, a pentagram drawing itself in some strange light on the floor.

"What if it comes for me?" Ciel spoke without thinking, making more sense than he would ever know. Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

"Take the blanket and pillows and sleep in the closet until I get back. If the noise keeps you awake, light a candle and get something to protect yourself with from the kitchen." He turned, "It won't come after you."

He was gone within a split second, immediately in the room below. It was silent, all of the lights extinguished. Sebastian's eyes provided enough light to outline every little shape in the smaller apartment, like night vision on a video camera. He quickly advanced down a short hall, finding all doors open but one. There was a faint crying, the baby, coming from inside.

He turned the handle to find the door locked. Annoyed, he threw all of his weight onto it, the doorknob snapping off like the arm of a cheap barbie knockoff. The door itself flew open, revealing another scene from the horror film his life was becoming.

Someone- something stood over the three females and the body of a grown male, the father. The child had her face buried in her mother's neck. The woman stared up at the tall, dark, malformed and twisted figure. It was hunched over to avoid brushing against the ceiling, entire body black and stretched, its arms long enough to leave its fingers nearly grazing the floor. Its face was nearly featureless, two brightly glowing white orbs for eyes the only exception.

The beast turned and looked at Sebastian, the face ripping and melting to reveal a mouth, sharp, dimly glowing teeth behind the lacework of night-colored flesh. The grin it formed sent a chill down his spine. Suddenly, four voices all at once spoke, "Lovely to see you again." The mouth closed, the voice continuing, "Shall you join me in punishing these sinners?"

Sebastian blinked, easily hiding what little fear he felt. Quickly, he moved forward, standing in front of the slender creature. The light reflecting off of their eyes battled for dominance in the eerie silence. A quiet, rusty groan emanated from the throat of the monster.

"Leave." Sebastian hissed.

"No," it chuckled back.

He quickly turned to the family and smiled, "Seems it's your move then. My room is right up[ stairs. Knock on the door, my roommate should let you in. You'll be safe there."

Mouth open, the woman nodded and stood, carrying her children.

"There are toys there as well," he whispered to her as she left quietly.

...

Disheveled, ready to collapse, Sebastian opened his front door. The broken family was nowhere to be found. Ciel lay in the middle of the floor, surrounded by extra blankets and pillows, Chastity's stuffed animal, the black cat with one dark purple eye, lying a few feet away from him. He walked forward and kneeled beside the boy.

Ciel was slightly bruised and scraped, but seemed fine. ... Had that thing really taken those people away so quietly?

**...**

**Authour's Note: Wow. I figured I would have been out of school until Monday, but I found out that according to certain people I have to go even if the school doesn't want me there. So that sucks. Then I was dealing with terrible depression all day yesterday. Now it's come to me strongly basing a thing on slender man. I love slender man, I would have his babies. ... Well, no I wouldn't. I'd probably only cry if I saw him. So there's that... Do you think you can spot the cliches yet? Review, darlings~**


	10. Out of Boredom He Did Sing

**Warnings: The begining of pointing out cliches in comic book movies, a bit of poetry, and a lot of implied sex. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. Plus a little game at the end, so pay attention. And finally, this is the longest chapter so far~**

**...**

_Out of boredom he did sing about a most notorious thing. And from his eyes horrors he did see. A personal hell made only for me. And with his fingers, with a single pen, he gently drew and gave face to my end. And with his last weak, fiery breath, he described to me my very own death. But these changes he didn't see, now I'm doomed to suffer for eternity._

Sebastian sat on the bed, watching television as the sun began to rise. He felt no need to sleep. On his lap was a very old book, full of the writings and drawings of a damaged child, except for a few blank pages. These were what he had the book open to, the thin graphite of a mechanical pencil gracefully arcing across the page.

Every little boy dreams of having super powers at some point. He was one that hadn't, sure, and that's probably why he had them now. Or if he had wanted them, he didn't remember. What he did remember, however, was the creature that had taken the family downstairs. He remembered it from one of the nights he'd been put on display as a child.

It always stood in the very back, ominous glare focused on the body that had been carved into and forced to twist so often, that grin, that fucking grin would split its face, pulling his innocence away from his soul, like an unwinding ribbon.

Frowning, Sebastian continued to draw.

Now, back to the hero issue... He remembered dirty comic books under the beds in the abandoned children's homes the operation would move to. He read them when he couldn't sleep, but most nights he would. From what he remembered, though, each of them had outlandish costumes.

His wouldn't be as strange. Or not by comparison anyway. He envisioned it with the colors gray and black. The only thing strange about it would have to be the mask.

For some reason, the poem by a mister Edgar Allen Poe, "The Raven", always came to mind when he thought of what he was becoming. Something dark and sinister, with cold, soulless eyes and a heart of coal. His nails had dyed themselves black, creating his claws for snatching up prey. The prey, a fifteen-year-old boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. His hair could possibly be his feathers. He could see it. But nobody else would without any other visual cues.

He would have some of his clothes altered, such as adding tails to a corset, and perhaps go as far as having boots made for him. Something to make his legs look long and thin... perhaps heels. Yes, that just might work. The the mask, like something worn at a masquerade ball long ago, with or without a beak he did not know. Something with feathers for sure.

_The Raven._

Early morning quickly became late. Ciel stirred, beginning to wake up. With a few last marks, it was finished. He would begin making it tonight and gather up materials this afternoon when he went to get more cat food. Slowly, he stood and made his way to the kitchen. Barefoot and topless, his pajama pants clung to his unusually pronounced hips, the rest of his skin prickling as he walked across the freezing tile floor.

Everything was on the stove when Ciel walked in. His limp had gotten better. Perhaps Sebastian would take a little more of his innocence soon, if he had the chance and permission. Sebastian smiled to himself, plating the food. The smile sweetened when he faced Ciel. "Here you are."

Ciel's eyes were open half way. He flashed a false smile at the adult and took the plate, nodding in thanks. Sebastian's smile fell, "What happened last night?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Ciel replied quietly, walking into the living room with the still-sizzling breakfast food. Sebastian followed him closely.

"I need to know."

"No you don't." Ciel sat down and began to eat, the russian blue kitten mewling at his feet for him to share. Ciel brought his legs up off the floor and crossed them. Sebastian kneeled in front of him after the kitten walked away.

"Yes I do. Did it hurt you?" Sebastian moved closer, his hands just above Ciel's knees. Ciel blushed slightly and shook his head, shoveling food into his mouth by the forkful. Sebastian's grip on the boy's flesh tightened, "Did it touch you?"

"No, Sebastian."

"If he did-"

"He didn't, okay?" Ciel finished his food, "Let go of me. Now."

Sebastian growled, digging his nails into Ciel's thighs, "I'm trying to protect you."

"You're molesting me because I won't tell you about what I saw. YOU can't do anything about it. You're helpless, and you need to face it." Ciel frowned, and stared down at Sebastian.

Sebastian returned the slight glare with wide eyes. Slowly, he removed his shaking hands from Ciel's legs and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Ciel blinked, a bit confused by his reaction. It only took a short time before he remembered what he'd read the night before. Sebastian didn't move, other than the flexing of his fingers as he clawed into the palms of his hands. After a moment, blood began to lightly stain the floor. Ciel shook his head.

Reaching out, Ciel gently stroked Sebastian's hair apologetically only to have his hand pushed away, "You lied to me, Ciel."

"Whaa... No."Ciel recoiled, his hand moving to his chest, "I didn't mean it like-"

"You don't even know all of it. You know so very little, but just enough. Why would you let me be like that?" Sebastian stood up and held his hand out, "Give me your plate."

Ciel obeyed timidly. Sebastian snatched the plate away from him and stomped into the kitchen, somehow finding away to violently turn on of the water in the sink. Ciel flinched at the metalic plinking growl of the water hitting the metal so suddenly, looking behind the chair as Sebastian furiously washed the dishes and put them away. Every cupboared and drawer opened was slammed shut before he angrily tread back into the bathroom, where he would disappear for a little more than two hours.

...

Ciel lifted his head when the bathroom door opened. Sebastian looked down at him, looking a bit thinner and paler than he had this morning. Perhaps that was only Ciel's perception. "Get off of the floor."

"I didn't lie to you, I just wasn't-"

"Telling the truth? Get off of the floor, Ciel." Sebastian walked into the bedroom. Ciel stood and followed.

"I wasn't thinking about what I was saying this morning. Can I make it up to you?"

"No." Without getting dressed, Sebastian dropped like a block of lead onto the bed. "You shouldn't have let me if you didn't want it."

"I-I..." Ciel looked down, "W-w-well, not at first... Sebastian..."

"Then you lied to me." Sebastian discarded the towel he had wrapped around his waist and pulled the blanket over him, breathing in the scent of the teen in secret.

Ciel chewed his lip for a moment before, "You are nothing like your father. You expressed your love, and he made you a whore, so stop thinking like that, it makes me look bad, too, you- you... you..." burst suddenly from his lips. The more he repeated the last word, the quieter and more broken it sounded. "If you love me, please stop this."

Sebastian didn't respond.

"I really want you to be happy. I hate having a mass of depression looming about. I've seen you smile, why can't you be like that all the time? One of us should at least... and you're..." Ciel sniffled, "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"I'm listening," the elder whispered. "Come here."

"No, you're just going to call me a liar for saying something I didn't even mean to say."

"Please, Ciel. Come and lie down with me."

Ciel hesitantly walked around and crawled in beside him, being pulled so close it was uncomfortable. His eyes fell shut with exhaustion as if he'd been crying, though he wasn't very tired. A warm tingle danced over his neck as Sebastian softly exhaled. Pale, soft lips gently grazed the same flesh.

Without thinking, Ciel tilted his head, allowing Sebastian to bury his face deep into the boy's flesh. His hips were tickled by slender fingers as the slowly parted his flesh from his clothing.

...

Ciel whined as Sebastian pulled out, his legs wrapped around and resting on Sebastian's hips. "Nh..." His chest rose and fell rapidly,his air supply lacking after such a marathon. He could see the sun setting out the window. "H-how many..."

"Six." Sebastian replied, falling to the side and throwing his arm weakly over the boy.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded, surprised at himself. So much for going out. Everything could hold off until tomorrow.

For somewhere around forty minutes, they were left alone, quietly mumbling to each other as the outside world got darker. Then there was a knock at the door. Sebastian sighed and stood, cleaning himself up and getting (mostly) dressed to answer the door.

The man standing there was none other than Officer Abberlein.

...

"Are you sure you saw nothing?" Abberlein looked up from his memo pad.

"I heard a lot, but I didn't see anyone go in or out of the apartment. I'm not sure if I heard them leave, though it was very late at night." Sebastian sat patiently, explaining for what had to be the sixth time.

"I see. And Ciel?" The red-headed police officer's glance was cast over the boy, who had fallen asleep half way through the interrogation, "He seems rather beat up. And the bruises look recent... to me."

"I have no idea how he got them." That was a total truth. Ciel still hadn't told him what happened, and probably wouldn't anytime soon. Sensing this, Abberlien nodded solemnly and closed his notebook.

"Poor guy. Wife leaves him and he ends up with a broken neck and spine. Some thing's going wrong in this town, I swear." He shook his head.

His older companion, a mister Arthur Randall (obviously an higher ranking officer), continued the statement, "Six families, too. Somebody's attacking children like nothing else." His eyes fell on Ciel, dressed in one of Sebastian's old button-ups, "Anything happens to that boy, Mr. Michaelis, I will come looking for you."

The meaning of the statement was obvious. Perhaps Sebastian wasn't the only one who could smell sex still lingering in the air. He blinked and chuckled quietly, "Of course not, I'll protect him with my life. It's like having my own child again. Something smaller than me to hold and take care of..."

Randall frowned, "Right."

"I'm sorry if I've wasted your time. I can keep an ear out for you if you like, in case I hear anything else?"

"No, it's...fine. Abberlein, let's go." The older of the two gentlemen lead the way out. Sebastian, left to himself, grabbed Ciel and pulled hm into his lap, quickly falling asleep in the chair.

**...**

**Author's Note: Ugh, there's so much. Seriously. So many cliches, so many weird things, so much sex... not enough cussing that. Fuck my life. There, I feel better. I hope this makes up for the delay in my weekend writing. So, shall we play a game? If you can find my carefully hidden, smartass joke, I will give you a can of soda and pice of cake made by Sebastian. His baking is bad ass. Review~**


	11. Darling Ciel

**Warnings: Weirdness all around and me trying to involve you again. It's for a good cause. After all, I thought you would like to get another chapter out soon And I can't find any of my friends... I'll shut up. Enjoy! ALSO this is pretty short.**

**...**

Ciel sat in the car, waiting for Sebastian to come back, walking in his unusual way. Honestly, it wasn't until he had read the guy's old journal that Ciel noticed the subtle swing of his hips. That in itself was not unusual, as it could easily be attributed to natural movement, but it looked so intentional.

In a way, it was kind of..._attractive_. Ciel blushed and smiled to himself ever so slightly, staring down at his lap. He was beginning to outgrow his clothes now and was wearing some of the clothes from the black-taped box. The ruffles, a bustle-like mess of tulle, seemed to fill up the car and people constantly looking in at him. Stares with which he replied a stuck out tongue.

Sebastian walked out of the small shopping mall. Ciel watched carefully, taking in every detail in that he could. He smiled more, unlocking the car. Sebastian smiled back and opened the back seat, piling the bags up behind the boy. "And how are you doing?"

"I'm great," Ciel replied quietly. Sebastian chuckled and shut the door, smile growing wider once he was in the drivers' seat.

"Wonderful," He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against Ciel's. The teen blushed and pulled back hesitantly, shock flickering through his eyes, "Hm?"

"I..." Ciel went bright red, "Um..."

Sebastian blinked and laughed quietly, starting the car.

...

Ciel shivered each time the measuring tape brushed against his bare skin. Sebastian scribbled down a final number and pulled it away, "Done."

"Tell me again why we can't go shopping?" the boy sighed.

"Because you'll hide yourself in clothes that are too big for you, and we can't have that," Sebastian quickly rolled the tape up, "That is, of course, unless you're wearing something of mine. Then it's fine if you wear something too big on you."

"Pervert," Ciel rolled his eyes and bent over to grab the clothes he'd discarded to the floor. Sebastian stopped him, "What?" He stood up straight and watched as the paler hands gathered them up.

Sebastian gently pulled the teens newly claimed shorts, straightening out the attached train. His lips lightly bushed just below his navel as he fastened them. A tight, black shirt was tugged over his head and wrapped around him, settling off his shoulders, the sleeves a bit too long for him. And finally, a pair of over the knee stockings decorated with slashes, ending just below the hem of the shorts.

"There," Sebastian stood up and kissed his forehead, "all dressed."

Ciel began to chew on his lower lip, nodding shyly, "I am."

...

A roar from below shook the building once again, causing Sebastian to drop what he was doing. Ciel's head snapped quickly to watch him disappear once again to the floor below.

Another monstrous beast had appeared, a white sludge holding its form and enveloping the floor. It's slime-flesh was translucent, blue veins pressing against it from the inside. A pinkish hue shone through more the tighter it was pulled, and it's mouth dripped and tore apart, coal black blood spattering against the dimly glowing, living mire.

It had eyes, teeth and fingers very similar to its darker counterpart's. Dark red, nearly black, red orbs absorbed any light that hit them, its teeth even blacker than the blood that dribbled from its mouth. The beast slithered onto the wall, sprouting long, spindly legs. The opalescent glowing ooze began bending and parting into some odd, unholy shape. A peculiar scent then hit and spread through the air.

Semen.

Sebastian was taken aback, sickened by the all too familiar smell. Slowly, half limp corpses clawed their way out of the center of the satanic symbol. Out of these he immediately recognized three. Chastity, Vincent and Rachel.

His hand clapped over his mouth, barely holding back the vomit and bile that came up. Tears poured from the corners of his eyes at the sight of his dead daughter and Ciel's parents. Though... No, his parents looked nothing like the mangled victims of a car accident. They were murdered.

Copies of the monster spawned from the mass of refuse, claws tearing through the hotel wall paper. More bodies piled up, all so easily recognizable to the man standing alone in the room. His body tried to forced him to wretch once again, finding that he was already completely empty. Still, Sebastian gagged and coughed, collapsing to the floor.

The black mass returned, the bodies of the three females falling from its claws. The creatures began to gurgle at each other, Sebastian somehow understanding each profane word they spoke to each other. He sobbed breathlessly and crawled backwards until he hit the wall.

Both hellions grinned, their liquidy flesh mixing together in the fibers of the carpet. Their eyes, glowing and hollow, turned to the black haired living being.

"Sebastian." The black scum purred, "Sebastian."

"Sebastian," The white stain repeated, a long and slender hand reached over, arm elongating, grabbed him and pulled him in.

Immediately he began to struggle, unable to breathe inside the evil's body. His eyes sparked up, claws emerging, but he still could not tear his way free.

...

Ciel looked at the clock nervously, watching seconds tick away from him. There had been a cut-off scream from below an hour ago, and now nothing. Nothing at all. It hurt to breathe. The fear of losing the only person keeping him alive burned like hellfire.

A knock at the door startled him, and he jumped up. After landing, he ran to the front door. There he met with a small and familiar figure. Long, black hair falling into perfect ringlets, pale, flawless skin and most importantly of all, deep crimson eyes.

"Ciel..." Sebastian croaked, reaching out for him shakily. "I need my Ciel..."

Upon hearing his name, the boy stepped back, confused out of his mind. "Who are you?"

**...**

**Author's Note: So... Wasn't that interesting? How about this... Tell me what you think should happen next. :3 It'll be anlot easier than the thing I tried to do last time Anything at all, really. If I like it, I'll try to implement and credit, if this works out... Ugh. I am wasting my time. And Yes, the two monsters have identities. All will be revealed in due time. Review~**


	12. But Never Kissed

**Warnings: Language, strangeness, semi-crossdressing, and Sebastian being a bit, dare I say it... uke and mentally ill. Have fun and please read the note, because I'm at a loss here.**

**...**

He was sure this wasn't who it appeared to be. The sixteen-year-old claiming to be a thirty-one-year-old Sebastian sat on the bed, drowning in tears. Ciel would try and ask what was wrong only to have the tiny shadow shake his head and cry more. Then, without rhyme or reason, he stopped.

His eyes were the same crimson color, like pools of precious blood on other wise clean, white tile. But he was colder than death itself, inhumanly freezing. Icy waves of negative body heat chased after the warmth Ciel carried, causing small prickles of goosebumps on his skin. He tried to back away and avoid them, only to have the other boy collapse against him, "It hurts...s-so much..." He sniffled, curling up against the always-younger boy.

"What hurts?" Ciel's fingers swam through soft, black silk ringlets, feeling a slight change in temperature, "Sebastian..."

The fragile doll whimpered in reply, turning to hide his face in Ciel's neck the same as he did before, "Thank you."

...

Sebastian did not want to talk. Whatever had happened... Each and every mark he bore was no longer pale and faded and unreadable. The words people of the past had carved into him, the cuts branding him a whore, thief, cock-tease, bitch, liar and monster, the deepest that read 'dye it all black' (a simple summary of feelings felt for him and his broken innocence) etched deep into the small of his back and 'not of god' just below his collar bone burned. It burned him like the fires of hell. Still not nearly as much as the brand created by white hot steel._ Gaap. _That damn title they gave him. The one he despised so very much. He could still see his father shaking with excitement as his legs were pried apart, as the searing hot metal pressed hard into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. The scar he would never show another living being. Ever.

He nearly vomited at the thought of that detestable mass of violent, unholy trash. Satan's refuse. That child raping, baby killing, goat fucking sonofabitch, devouring the flesh of the innocent as if he deserved to live more than they ever did. If Sebastian ever saw that evil, constantly grinning face again, he would not hesitate to tear him to pieces with his bare hands. Consequences be damned.

Rape and sexual violation still lingering and slithering though his newly-twisted insides, he earlier had to pull himself against the wall to get anywhere at all. Ciel constantly asked if he was okay or if he needed help every time a grunt would force its way out of Sebastian. He wouldn't reply. It wasn't so much as his pride being damaged, he had none, as it was the fear of no matter how he answered, he could lose the occasional glace, the rare look of affection from those endless, miraculously blue eyes. He couldn't lose that, not after everything else.

Finally tired of sitting around in the shirt he'd worn downstairs, he pulled on a pair of shorts very similar to those he had pulled onto Ciel only a few hours earlier, though his were tattered and more extravagantly decorated. A shirt was next, gunmetal satin with no sleeves and a collar that covered nearly all of his neck, easily pulled over his head. He desperately tried to comb out the devilish curls in his hair with his fingers. They stayed.

Now able to stand on his own, mismatched stockings were pulled up his slender legs with ethreal, beautiful grace and ease without support from the bed. He limped into the living room, dropping like a stone next to Ciel, who was currently inhaling an enormous pizza he'd ordered and payed for with money he found in his pocket.

"How is it?" Sebastian winced and pulled himself up into a semi-sitting position.

"Really good," Ciel replied between bites. He offered Sebastian a piece on a napkin. It was taken with even more unreal grace.

"What kind is it?"

"Deep dish Chicago style supreme with stuffed sourdough crust," Ciel read from the receipt.

"How much did you find?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow before timidly taking a bite.

"Not much, only forty dollars or so."

"Ah."

"Gonna tell me what's wrong yet?" Sebastian began a staring contest with the brown spots of perfectly cooked cheese. Ciel moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to warm his skin.

Sebastian leaned into him, grateful for the body heat, "I...can't."

Ciel nodded apologetically. "Do you love me back yet?" Ciel blinked and looked at the older boy. His mouth opened and closed when he found nothing to say buried deep within his mind. Sebastian sighed shakily, "Then why do you act like it?"

"I never said I didn't," Ciel was quick to defend himself.

"You never said you did, either. Just drop it. Forget I said anything."despite his best efforts to avoid it, his voice cracked, "You wouldn't be the first, you know."

Ciel stood silently after a few minutes, helping Sebastian on his way up. Gently, he lead the raven-haired 'teen' to bed and helped him in.

"You're going to end up being just like them, aren't you?" Sebastian sat up in protest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ciel turned off of the lights and climbed into bed, forcing Sebastian to lie down again.

"Yes you do."

"I can't read your mind," Ciel sighed and hid under the blanket.

...

"...But never kissed. Be the first. Please." Sebastian whispered, finishing the story of his life into a sleeping Ciel's ear. Ciel woke up and glanced at him. He'd changed into an off-the-shoulder top and had taken of his shorts, attaching the ruffles to the back of his panties, which were actual women's underwear.

The whole scene was like a fantasy from a broken mind. Sebastian was completely done up, his hair pinned up loosely, face painted, and, as Ciel's wandering hand found, his waist was corseted, the under-bust contraption pulled as tightly as possible. Sebastian's breath was breathy and sad. He froze when he felt the sensation of the touch through the dusty lingerie.

"Ciel..." Sebastian rose to his knees. What a beautiful young woman...

"Yes?" Ciel replied quietly.

"I want..." He looked down, Ciel's eyes followed. "I'll tell you again when you can hear, but..." Sebastian sniffled and dismounted. Ciel grimaced as the heat, which had turned into something like a high fever, left his body and left him to the cold.

"But what?"

"You don't love me. I want to give you what you gave me, even though it won't be the same, but I can't if you don't." His voice trailed off. Ciel saw something dark on the inside of Sebastian's thigh, looking like a word that he couldn't quite read.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to give myself to you," Sebastian whispered, turning and swinging his legs off of the edge of the bed. "You can be my first."

**...**

**Author's Note: Eh. I have a plan, but there's a bit of a problem. It would probably end up with creepy uke Sebastian smut and mpreg. I' still debating it, but you always have a say. I like involving people. Now, back to what you just read. It's getting weirder. But there's a begining of another cliche in here. **_**Many superheros temporarily lose their problems before a major problem**_**. There's more to it, but that would give my plans away. You know, the ones that don't depend on what is decided about what I was talking about earlier. Oh, and by the way, being as I was a little too sneaky with my 666 joke, you all get cake XD And whatever else I promised. Enjoy, the Sebastian residing in my mind is not very happy with me. XDD Review~**


	13. Obscure

**Warnings: Strangeness and indecisiveness.**

**...**

_Obscure temptress, where is your shame?_

_You live your life half-naked, painfully screaming names._

_O hidden beauty, where do you hide?_

_Behind the tears shed for boys like you late at night_.

Sebastian finished his costume according to his usual measurements. He felt strange. From his previous point of view, he'd had no idea how_ not _scrawny he was. Scrawny wasn't a good word for it, but that's how he felt: too thin, too breakable and very unattractive. The last was an outright lie. He_ knew _that. But he _felt_ unhealthy, sickly even.

He was, as an adult, bound tightly in lean muscle, though the damage of being corset-trained from a young age was still remarkably visible and had remained that way all of his life. It made him walk like a girl. Or a whore, depending on who was watching. Sebastian knew that Ciel watched from time to time, he liked that. A lot. It was what produced what little confidence his mind could handle.

He held out the dark gray, corset-styled top and beamed. Not bad, considering it was hand-sewn. Now if only he could try it on... Why exactly had this troublesome form been thrust upon him once more? Life just plain didn't like him.

_Just because you're pretty doesn't mean your life is going to be any easier._

...

It didn't take much thought for Ciel to realize how strange last night had been. Not only had Sebastian been somehow changed into what Ciel would easily have considered a girl if he didn't know any better, but he was acting strange. Like an animal in heat every time Ciel got close to him. Not only was the situation completely weird and impossible, but it was harder to grasp than it should have been.

All day so far, he listened from every room to the quiet, enchanting hum Sebastian put off. No matter where he went, it seemed to resonate from every corner. Some unnamed tune that was as unrecognizable as it was a faded memory, not ambiguous, but inviting. Calming. The thought that the sound was chasing him, trying to draw him in closer, sent chills up and down his spine. Then he would calmly tell himself that that was ridiculous.

He was sure he was going insane. The proof was first shown the night with the Trancy kid. What was his name...? Anyways, nobody could be shot in the face so many times and survive. Nor could they be completely riddled with bullets, slump down onto the ground and be perfectly fine. Or crush a god damned handgun in one hand. This was just another piece of the same puzzle. He was hearing things, that was all.

He slid into the bathtub, humming along without realizing it. The obscurity of it all no longer bothered him. However, he could still see him. He could see Sebastian like he had been late into the night before now. So dolled up and undressed all at once. Curved just right, his hair pulled up only a little bit, his curls falling loosely around his shoulders and down his back. For the very few minutes he saw him like that, he was more beautiful than any girl or woman Ciel had ever laid eyes on. That must be what grown men felt when their bride first began to walk down the isle.

_What a ridiculous thought. _

Still, between the intrigue and curiosity he had for all of those moonlit marks and the rapture he found in imagining that odd little creature, he couldn't get it to leave. It swam in his mind like a hungry shark in bloodied waters. Suddenly he came to the realization that the ambiguous-nes alone was incredibly sexy.

Was this what it had come to? Mentally, not even physically but mentally, masturbating to an image that he wanted to touch yet also wanted to disappear all at once? Christ. He was giving up his security, having an adult near him to protect him from the evils of the world, for a one time fling. Then there was the case of his emotions.

Even if he did take that chance, he'd have to say those three forbidden words. Words reserved for those special people that gracefully danced into your life and swore on their graves that they wouldn't leave and mean it. Not for those who dragged you into insanity, leaving you falling alone every so often, just like a coin down a well. And he was so young. But Sebastian seemed thoroughly convinced that he was deeply in love with someone less than half his age. He said it each time with incredible conviction.

Ciel's heart throbbed painfully. How could he not? How could he not love the only person keeping him alive, or even trying to? He took such good care of him. Next came the throbbing in his head, followed by Ciel sinking deep into the water.

...

He emerged when the water grew cold and the smell of dinner finally wafted through the cracks above and below the door. Ciel, skin puckered from soaking for so long, probably a couple hours at the most, stood and climbed out. He pulled on a pair of pajamas, something warm as winter moved in and walked out.

Sebastian was standing on a stool, working furiously in front of the stove. A timer went off and he jumped down, kicking the stool away and opening the oven, pulling out the most magnificent mass of meat, everything quickly put back into its place as he finished up.

Ciel watched and remembered the maid that had worked for his family only a short while ago, only less clumsy, but constantly moving, trying to get everything done at once. It was endearing in its own way, kind of cute when he was so small.

Sebastian was wearing a sweatshirt that did nothing but drown his body, except for where it draped off of his shoulders so loosely it was a miracle it stayed up, and a pair of over-the-knee socks. He would glide quickly over the tile, unaware of Ciel's presence, setting dinner up. With each movement, the scents swirled through the air, his hair bounced and moved like suspended liquid night sky. And finally, as his grand finale, he collapsed into a chair near the wall in the tiny kitchen.

"When did all of that get here?" Ciel took the seat across from him.

"Huh?" Sebastian looked shocked to see him, "O-oh. I had it brought here. I still have a bit of money in my account, I thought I would put it to use..."

Ciel smiled, "Was it worth the effort?"

"I don't know yet." Blood rushed to his face, flooding his cheeks.

Ciel smiled softly, "Don't tell me you did this all for me."

"I did." Sebastian admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around himself, "I don't feel like eating."

There was a slight pause, the outside world coming to life in the small kitchen for a moment before Ciel half-chuckled, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Just eat." Sebastian mumbled, staring at the floor.

Ciel served himself, watching Sebastian hold still as he began to eat. He chewed his food and contemplated his next move. If he said what Sebastian wanted to hear and meant it, if he took the only chance he had to not be the one pinned to the bed, what would happen after that? What exactly would that result in besides just another experience?

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, pulling his shirt down as far as he could get it to go. The signal was there. It was indeed Ciel's move.

**...**

**Author's note: I'm still trying to decide, obviously. But there's a lot of hidden meaning here. Once I get passed this, the action will take off once again. Honestly, seeing those things, imagining them, actually gave me nightmares. That hopefully helps explain why this is getting weird. I'll try and get more sleep. Review~**


	14. Monster

**Warnings: Brief, not-so-detailed uke Sebastian. Skip to the third section if you don't want to read that, and we're finally back on track. The new game: Can you put a name to the Man? Oh! And a bit of language to enhance the flavors. Everyone loves something a little spicy, right?**

**...**

Sebastian was pushed gently back onto the bed. His lips grew red as he chewed on them, watching Ciel undress for him. "Say it again..." He whispered, tilting his head upwards slightly. "Say it for me."

"I love you," Ciel smile and pushed him farther, onto his back. She carefully lifted the sweatshirt, revealing nothing but soft, scarred skin. There it was, on his belly. _Whore. _Sebastian exhaled slowly, the air shuddering from his lips. "No matter what." Ciel pulled the soft fabric away from his body. _Liar. Thief. Slut. Unholy. Bitch. Tease. _

Sebastian flashed a smile and whined, keeping his legs closed. "I-I love you, too."

_Is there one you don't want me to see? _Ciel thought, gently parting them. What was there didn't make sense at all, put it looked so painful. Pink against whiter than white._ Gaap. _Ciel sighed to himself, grabbing Sebastian's hands.

Hesitantly, Sebastian leaned up and kissed him. "Do you want me to start like we normally do?" He shook his head.

"Just do it."

"That isn't fair, won't it hurt?" Ciel settled Sebastian's legs around his waist, moving closer. Heat built up immediately between the two. Sebastian sobbed quietly and shook his head.

"Never."

Ciel leaned into him, pushing inside slowly. The feeling was mind-wiping. All thought was gone in an instant. Until he heard the scream.

He snapped back to reality and looked at the fraction of Sebastian twisting uncomfortably, his fingers curled into the sheets. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks faster than the ones Ciel had shed in fear. But this wasn't fear. This was pain. Undeniable torture. He bit his lip. "Tell me when-"

"Just fucking do it!" Sebastian screeched, falling backwards, limp.

"I don't want to hurt you-" He was interrupted again.

"Y-you're not. Just move."

...

Sebastian lie still, his eyes squeezed shut. Ciel threw all of his weight into him, and it burned. Why did everything have to burn? It was like bathing in acid. Somehow, he found himself so masochistic that he _enjoyed _it. He reveled in that splitting pain, feeling himself give in to being torn apart.

"Aahn..!" Ciel's teeth sunk into his neck. Pain and pleasure worked at him, eroding him, melting him from the inside out.

His mind wouldn't concentrate on just one sensation. He was going insane trying to hold back sobs and let out only moans. They alternated, and Ciel slowed, and it hurt even worse, and Ciel stopped.

"S-Sebastian?"

It hurt so much he couldn't talk. He didn't want to. His began to grind against Ciel until he moved once again.

...

Ciel rolled off to the side, exhausted. Using his last bit of energy, he moved close to the older boy. Sebastian turned and tried to kiss him. He turned his face away, refusing it. Sebastian paused and moved away from him, hesitating. His breath shuddered, the pain within him coming back a sharp white.

_Monster._

It felt like a bullet through his skull, a knife twisting in his chest, that word. That word. Against his will, he sobbed, quickly sitting up with his back to the tiered boy. Ciel grabbed for his hand, only to have it pushed away. He tried again and he was smacked. "Stop. Don't touch me."

_There's a monster._

Ciel sat up and tried to drape his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. Once again, he was pushed away.

_He's hiding._

Sebastian slipped off of the bed, gently padding his way across the floor, digging through the box for the least attention-grabbing thing he could find.

_But he can't see me._

Paranoia coursed through him, It was as if he and Ciel weren't alone. Like one of those tall, slimy creatures was casting its shadow on his back.

_He's within me._

All he could find was a pair of slashed skinny jeans, a long-sleeved, black shirt with the shoulders cut out of it and was much too long for him, and a pair of heels with chains across the back. Ciel's tennis shoes were too small, or he would take them instead. Sebastian carefully draped the soft fabric over himself.

_Acting as me._

He heard Ciel move on the bed. In a voice that was quieter than the smallest whisper, still audible, he said I love you and left the building.

_I'm a monster._

...

It was late. Traffic was slowing, stores were beginning to close... Sebastian, calling himself Chastity, posed as a young girl waiting for a ride inside the slow-moving mall. A security guard approached him, putting his strong, calloused hands on his shoulders, "You sure you dun' want us ta take ya home?"

Sebastian nodded, completely absorbed in the news program playing on every television screen in some electronic store that was still open. The murder/kidnappings hadn't stopped at six families. In the little time since the police had visited, the number had risen to 21. Eighteen more families taken by those slick, gooey beasts. The same that he'd futilely fought against not too long ago. _Why?_

The guard looked at the t.v. then back to him. He told him that he would have to be escorted home in 45 minutes if nobody had come to get him by then. Sebastian nodded again and took off towards the food court.

He ate and he ate until his pockets were empty. Still, he felt famished. So hungry that even the scattered people looked good to eat. A dark chuckle stabbed the soft flesh behind his ear with cold precision, like a blade of pure ice.

"Remember me?" He did. In fact, how could he not? That voice belonged to the man from the garage the night he lost his...

Sebastian turned around frantically to find a face to his previous captor. He didn't even get to finish turning around.

...

Here he was once again. Bound to a chair. This one felt so much nicer than the one before. It had soft, velvet cushions. But he was still tied to it. He could see this time as well, but only in front of him. All he could do was squirm and stare ahead at the cold concrete wall.

"Perfect." The man's tone alone bore a devious grin. "Gaap."Sebastian shuddered at the 'name'.

"What?" He snapped in reply.

"We're sorry about that daughter of yours," he hummed tauntingly.

"Fuck you, no you're not!"

"There was no other way," The voice behind him began to dance playfully, "She was your innocence, she only would have complicated our plans."

Sebastian seethed, too angry to respond.

"Are you listening?"

"Change me back," he said without even thinking. The words hadn't even seemed to originate in his mind.

"All in due time."

"Now, you sonofabitch," Sebastian muttered through an inhuman growl, "Change me back and let me go." He hissed like a threatened cat, ready to go after whoever this bastard was, claws out and ready to tear at flesh.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The man lifted and turned the chair. He was tall and on the thin side, with sharp features, lilac-colored eyes and short, wavy hair whiter than snow. And he was frowning the same way a teacher would frown at a disobedient child.

Sebastian spit in his face.

The man returned a glance and wiped the corner of his mouth and cheek with a gloved hand.

"Who the hell are you, killing a five-year-old?"

The man's hands went for his throat.

...

Sebastian woke up restored to his former self, still dressed. They'd thought he was dead. Cautiously, he stood and walked outside.

He was in the mall parking lot. Instantaneously, he was 100 feet down the street, running back to his apartment with some urgent feeling he couldn't put reason to.

He finally got there and opened the door, flying into the bedroom. It made sense now.

_Ciel was gone._

**...**

**Author's note: This would have been up at about 5 my time, but I fell asleep. XD Oopsie. I'm so excited for this chapter. Really excited. Anyways, I won't keep you here too long. Who was that guy, ladies? (I'm assuming. If there's a guy actually reading this, I have to ask you to marry me.) Review, darlings, and we shall have tea. You'll all be getting your cake since nobody got the 666 joke. Sebastian made a new one, and it is fabulous~**


	15. The Birth of the Raven

**Warnings: Mostly this: This is a really weird chapter. I understand if you don't like it, I just couldn't change it. Trust me, I tried. Why else would this have taken so long? Also, there's a bit o' language in there. So there's that...**

**...**

The blankets were gone, his clothes were there. They couldn't have gotten him that fast. He hadn't been out long enough to let them.

"O-oh my god..." Sebastian choked out, hesitantly turning around to run. _But_, he thought,_ they think I'm dead. They'll kill us both if I show up, I know it. _Quickly, he stumbled backwards inside, grabbing what he'd put together._ So he wasn't being completely strange when he thought about it._

The costume went on with little difficulty, clinging to him comfortably in a matter of minutes. Shirt, boots, mask and pants. Maybe two minutes. Everything was a dull blur, so colorless. Where would he go to search?

He shook his head and ran to the balcony, jumping out onto the top of his car, heels penetrating the metal hood. He moved too fast to be thrown off balance, a grayish streak in the night. The light burst into his eyes, sensing pains that did not exist to him. Sebastian grew angrier with each stabbing throb in his sides. It was like tossing and turning on a bed of nails.

...

[Ciel's POV]

It's so dark here. Where am I? Oh god, where is this place?

I woke up here. I fell asleep alone in the apartment, naked and alone. And woke up in some sort of thin, cotton robe on the concrete floor of this place. And it's so dark and so cold.

_Sebastian_... I shouldn't have let him run off like he did, looking like he did, knowing what little he let me know. He was pretty just as he left, his curls longer and looser, eyelashes heavier than usual, wet with tears. Guilt washed over me as the door had closed, but I said nothing. He would be back. He always came back. Through being pumped with lead, a suicide attempt, hell even his childhood, he'd always bounced back.

He'll be coming for me now, he can sense what they've done. I'm so drugged up right now. They must have pricked me with a million needles by now. My sides and my belly are sore. Each of them twisted the needles deep into my skin until I bled. They'll be working on my back soon. If he doesn't get here.

But he'll be here. Sebastian will be here _way_ before they get to me.

...

Honestly, he had no idea where he was going. He only felt.

Sebastian glared at the small, brick shack he'd discovered in the middle of nowhere. A desert outside of town, full of buildings and sheds, coated in rust, nearly all of their windows broken. Except for this tiny, red building with a sunken roof. The glass was brand new and clean, sparkling in the starlight. He skidded to a stop.

There was no moon out, but light from deep inside lit up and glittered on the sand beneath his feet.

...

Everyone's scared. They keep yelling at each other, keep saying 'That whore is here.' I don't want to think about what they're thinking about. I'm trying to concentrate on and remember the voices. One of them is vaguely familiar.

There's a younger... no, _two_ younger people talking. One of them is starting to talk about me. He says Claude. Claude is the familiar voice. _What the hell is he doing here? _

The kid is slapped. I hear it and it rings in my ears. I feel really dizzy, I just want to lay down and sleep, but I want to be awake so I can scream when Sebastian gets here.

...

No body's in the first floor. Sebastian searches the few rooms until he finds a hatch in the floor open. It looks dark, but he descends anyways, landing quietly.

The occupants of the basement are frantic, unaware of his presence. He walked silently to a cage in the far left corner of the room. Ciel sat there among a few sleeping children, rocking back and forth to stay awake. He crouched and put a hand on one of the boy's shoulders.

Ciel turned around and looked at him, eyes wide. Sebastian smiled and leaned closer to the thick iron bars, whispering, "I can't do anything here. When I have my chance, I will find you. And I will destroy them."

...

I nod. I feel something slip around my neck. It's colder than the floor. I get on my knees and kiss him through the bars, feeling myself start to cry.

What if I never saw him again?

But he promised... No, Sebastian will come back for me.

He's smiling at me again. He's crying too. "I'll see you when I can. Please don't loose that." his whispers are shaking. I nod again and kiss his hand.

"I'll be waiting for you."

...

Sebastian looked around the room, still unnoticed. It buzzed with nervous men, no women, some cloaked, other's well dressed, and two young boys. Six out of all of them stood out.

Claude stood next to the blond child he knew as Alois Trancy, who was wearing short shorts and a tube top. He was among Sebastian's brothers and father, along with a man who called himself Bedivere. They mumbled amongst each other, all of them glancing towards the entrance.

He scowled and walked far away from the cage. They still didn't hear him. How amusing. He moved to the opposite wall and belted out, "_Come and get me you motherfuckers_!"

They all turned to look, perfectly in sync. "_You_!" The eldest of the six of them glared and quickly made his way to Sebastian, throwing him against the basement wall. "What did I tell you? The fuck are you doing here?"

Sebastian's head hit the stone with a sickening crack. Cement fell out of his hair and he began laughing, "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be. There's more of us." He glared, "You'll leave. Now. You don't belong here."

"Oh, you've got that backwards. You've got what belongs to me, you're trying to start all over, you sick bastard."

The guy's hand struck across Sebastian's face with enough force to make the noise echo off of the wall, surely bruising him. "Don't speak to me that way! Get the fuck out of here!"

_Or not_. Three scratches slashed bright red across his cheek, highlighted as he turned and glared, "I leave now, I'll be back."

"Well we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes, won't we?" They stared eachother down until Sebastian finally rolled his eyes and left. After a long pause, the abusive elder turned to everyone else, "Call them. We're moving tonight."

Claude began to protest. One of the other stopped him and picked up a cellphone off of the top of a drawer-less cabinet, dialing some strange, short number.

And Ciel fell asleep.

**...**

**Author's note: See? Weird. And there are probably a few past/present mistakes in there... Ugh. I really am sorry. The next chapter will be so much better. ;w; Please don't hate me. Review~**


	16. Hidden

**Warnings: Language, violence against figures of authority and somewhat Ciel-centric, but for a good reason. Enjoy~**

**...**

He didn't wake up so much anymore. Not for a week after they'd moved, his time was occupied with sleep. But here it was, pitch dark, and Ciel's eyes were glued open as wide as they would go, trying desperately to adjust to the non-existent light. Maybe the noise was to blame.

His kidnappers had once again decided to move their operation somewhere else, hauling all cages and contraptions outside and into a large truck.

Ciel was as furious as he'd ever been. As soon as his cell was carried outside, he would scream bloody murder until someone saw them and what they were doing. The other kids, from six to 16, would wake up and he would tell them to scream, too. Until someone saw. Until somebody somewhere tried to help.

Their cage would be moved last. It was the heaviest and would take most if not all of them to lift it. Even the guy standing at the corner, eyes fixed on all of them. He'd been the one to run Sebastian out of the building not too long ago without doing much at all.

His eyes were cold and kind of gray, sharp in a way that gave them a strange silver light inside, and the became fixed on a half-dressed Ciel. The white-ish orbs were set in a thin but severe face, framed by light blond hair, black streaking the longer pieces the hung just below his shoulders. Broad, statuesque shoulders on a very fit, athletic body, reaching just under 7 feet tall. A beast of a man. He could probably snap Ciel in two if he had the mind to.

He grinned and walked over, crouching beside the cage, "Hello, my pretty little peacock." Ciel moved towards the middle, against the huddled children. The guy chuckled quietly, "Do you want to hear a wonderful secret?"

Ciel shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Ah, come on. ... Here," he held out a pale-yellow sucker, perfectly round and coated delicately with toasted sesame seeds, "it's good. _Take it_."

Ciel reached for it hesitantly, taking it and hungrily taking it into his mouth. He nodded after a moment and pulled it out. "Go ahead."

"You remind me very much of my son. He's grown and left now. And we don't talk anymore, heaven knows why. But he was small, like you, as a child. Very delicate and would have made _a beautiful daughter_," he laughed, but something was off about it. Like the tone wasn't even real enough to be fake.

Ciel glanced towards him. "Hm?" The taste of honey stained his taste buds, eyes flickering between the adult and the floor.

"Oh, he'd like to think he's nothing like me, but I'm in his blood. Like a disease, infecting him slowly as time goes on, seeping into his flesh and bones," he smirked. "Just look at him now. I'm sure we're similar in a lot of ways."

"...What's your name?" Ciel was staring at him now, searching him past the surface.

"Why?"

"I want to know your name," the teen frowned, scouring every visible inch of the man's body.

He grinned once more, "Why, it's Vincent."

_Vincent._

...

The driver was none too careful with his living cargo. Ciel had lost the will to scream to his thoughts. His heart beat against his nightgown as he slid into a huddled group of the older children, two of which had previously been free, one of these being the Trancy kid. He wouldn't stop glancing at Ciel. Or mumbling to the other boy.

He crawled away and hooked his arms around one of the bars, watching them, trying to ignore the severe dry creeping down his throat. The other, longer haired boy turned and looked at Ciel with the same blue eyes. He scowled and turned around, snorting quietly, giggling insults.

Sirens sounded outside. The driver had been caught. He pulled over gently, no longer using jerky movements to bruise and break the kids. The driver and passengers cussed quietly.

The police officer was male, accompanied by a female. He went through the routine questions and asked for a license and registration. Ciel got on his knees and started screaming anything that came to mind, no matter how ridiculous it was. Somehow, over his desperate cries, he heard the woman run and the man shout at the captors to open the back.

His throat hurt and he could feel tears running free down his cheeks. "_Get me the hell out of here_!"

The lock on the back broke, the doors flying open. The female officer, a redhead with large, green eyes and not too thin, stared at them in shock. "Hey, Jim, get over here!"

The man, blond with blue eyes and lean but muscular,ran to the back, "_Oh my god_."

Ciel quietly hyperventilated, shaking and completely detached now that they had attention. The other kids, aside from the two boys his age, started crying and begging for help. His head snapped towards them when he heard the first gunshot.

...

For the first time in a long time, Sebastian didn't do anything but think. Knowing who or what he was up against, he had absolutely no time to do so but didn't dare begin the chase or the battle without any sort of plan. That was stupidity so stupid that it would collapse in itself if he should dare attempt such a thing.

That sick twisted something, not even human, had Ciel. His Ciel. And he could do anything he wanted at any time. Sebastian knew his father well. Knew his ways down to how he breathed with each change of emotion, though there were few. If that boy moved or did anything that wasn't considered correct...

He didn't want to _begin _to think of the punishment. He'd suffered it first hand, after all. The whips and blades and needles and being forced to drink ipecac until he vomited acid and lost consciousness.

It hurt and made him dizzy to think about what they could be doing. Branding him, making him sleep outside, alone and naked on some rough patch of ground. Disfiguring him and feeding parts of him to those wretched dogs his father adored so very much.

...

He was pulled out, on top of the still warm bodies of the two police officers, skulls shattered within and collapsing or half missing all together. Their brains, grayish pink and sweet, scattered on cracked asphalt.

Ciel wheezed unable to cry out in pain. This made Vincent angry. As the boy tried to pull himself up, a booted foot came down _hard_ on his spine, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him into a pool of blood. Mouth open, it stained his lips and the tip of his tongue. He gagged and lifted his head, coughing.

"You want to try it again?" Vincent roared, kicking him over onto his back, grinding his heel into Ciel's stomach. "Go ahead. Scream. I fucking _dare_ you."

"A-aah!" Ciel sobbed and tried to turn and claw away.

The stronger presence pulled him up onto his knees by his tangled hair, "Didn't help anything, did it, you little whore?"

Ciel dug his nail's weakly into the pale, thicker wrist, twisting, trying to pull groaned and grunted with pathetic struggle, his knees and palms skinned and dripping a pained crimson. He glanced down and looked at the bright red dots on the white nightgown, letting go and bursting into quiet tears.

Vincent sighed and pulled him up to his feet carefully, lifting him and putting him back into the cage. "You'll stay quiet."

"Y-yes." Ciel whispered, crawling to the farthest corner.

"Yes, _sir_."

"Yes, s-sir." Ciel repeated quickly, curling up on the solid iron bottom. His eyes closed with every sort of exhaustion.

"Good boy." Vincent smiled and closed the back, locking it with a new lock. He walked around to the front and got in, leaving the bodies of the two police behind to rot away on the road.

**...**

**Author's Note: This is a pre-warning. Something very graphic and centered on Ciel is going to happen shortly. Now that that's out of the way, I would like to say that I adore this chapter if only for the fact that it's so much better than it's predecessor. I rather dislike what's going to happen because it makes me sad. But so does everything. I'm bad. In a not-good sorta way. Please review~**


	17. I Perfectly Understand

**Warnings: Graphic child rape, Ciel-centric chapter and language. What lies below this is very disturbing. I do not in any way condone these acts, this is simply written as part of the plot. I do hope this covers it.**

**...**

There were more cages where they'd moved to. It was an old church. All of the seats were gone, the carpet removed. Ciel stayed in the corner, chained to the bars. Their reasoning was that he would try to run while they emptied the cages for bathing. He was alone at the moment.

Claude unlocked the handcuffs and pulled him out. By his hair, he was dragged down an unlit hallway to a small bath-type thing. It was deep and small, the water steaming, all of it surrounded by glass. He looked at it then Claude.

"Does it look clean?" Ciel nodded, pulling the loose fabric around himself. "What?"

"Yes, sir." He mumbled, hoarse. He was ill, very ill and malnourished. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He would kill legions to have Sebastian cook for him again. He teared up and tugged at his clothing harder, hearing seams pop.

"Stop that." Claude glared and pushed him into a door, to a room full of lockers. "There's a hall way, go through that and you'll come out by the water.

"Yes, sir." He repeated and weakly stumbled inside. Claude shut and blocked the door outside. Ciel shivered, the room dark and damp and old, the roof rotting above him, sinking in. He navigated the cracked tile barefoot, trying to avoid the slime and puddles that fell from the roof.

He met with a cracked, frosted glass door that half-hid a small corridor. He pulled it open, using so much of what was left of his strength and walking out.

Vincent sat in the water, naked, drinking wine. He turned when the door closed behind Ciel. Ciel stood there, too shocked to turn back. "Ah, you're here." Vincent walked over to him, offering him his glass, "Want some, love?"

"I..." Ciel glanced around, noticing the small group of people he was used to sitting outside of the glass, watching patiently.

"No? Alright then. It would help, but if you aren't thirsty." He was thirsty. So thirsty. But he would sooner die than touch a glass that that man had had up to his vile mouth. "Strip, please."

Ciel took a step back, shaking his head. "Now, Princess. I'm not afraid to do it on my own. Make this easy. For the both of us." His smile was so utterly saccharine that Ciel wanted to vomit in the filthy water. He shook his head again, walking into the door. "Please don't make me do this, boy."

"I... I-I don't want to." Ciel choked out, tearing up again, "I want to go home, take me back. Now. I just... just want Sebastian."

Vincent glared and climbed out half way, dragging Ciel back inside of the bath with him. His clothes were torn away from him, leaving him nude as well. Ciel tried to scream, but was pushed face down into the water.

He came back up choking and shaking, his skin red and splotchy from the heat. "You gonna listen?" The adult's breath stunk of alcohol. Ciel whimpered and shook his head in defiance. Vincent glared, "Fine. Burn his clothes, don't give him clean ones until he learns to obey."

"No!" Ciel shouted and tried to push away from his flesh restraints.

"As for you," Silver eyes turned back to him. For a moment, the froze into a solid glare, slowly accompanied by a sneer. "Tell me..."

Ciel hesitantly looked at him. His face was contorted with insanity. "What's it like when he_ fucks _you?"

"W-wha..?" He was shocked, painfully surprised.

"You know." Vincent chuckled, pinning him to the side of the bath, "Do you have to beg, to spread your legs? Or does he pull you in close and touch you? What do his hands feel on your hips, or do you even notice?" He grabbed Ciel's thighs and spread his legs, "Do you call his name while he's fucking you hard?"

The teen whimpered and tried to close them, shaking his head, "Let me go. Please, j-j-just let me go home."he sobbed, shoulders shaking violently. Vincent continued.

"Do you prefer it on your back or on your knees? Don't lie to me, darling, I have all the time in the world to find out. Do you like it rough? Do you want me to tear into you hard enough to make you bleed? You want me to christen and bless the water with your precious blood."

Ciel did the best he could to ignore the words spouted at him form drunken lips. In a haze, he looked at the five others, three of which were grinning. He felt his legs stretch more, until it hurt. Teeth sharp enough to be fangs grazed the side of his neck. This wasn't happening. This was a bad dream. A long, terrible nightmare. The result of guilt. He'd wake up in bed with Sebastian curled up next to him, smiling in his sleep, his curls damp and soft.

He'd wake up and grin at Ciel. His hand would glide up to lovingly stroke his hair, his other resting on the small of his back. He'd promise protection and stand up to go make breakfast, which Ciel would eat gratefully. Sebastian would laugh and kiss him softly in the way young lovers would and sit close, watching television with him all day, afraid to move.

_Afraid to move..._

His absent companion's father tore into him with enough force to skin his back against the stone wall. It stung his spine and burned his insides. Ciel let out the scream of all screams, rushing out with tears and shakes and blood.

"Tell me how you soak through your panties when you get wet thinking about him" He didn't wait like Sebastian did. He angled himself oddly and pounded into his insides until the pain was blinding.

Ciel couldn't tell now, but he was bawling and screaming, begging for Sebastian to come and save him, saying how much he suddenly understood. He couldn't hear any of it. He was deaf, blind and numb to all but that driving force that wanted to split him.

Vincent moaned loudly, screaming obscenities to be heard above Ciel's pleading. The teen fell limp, trying to drown himself, desperately looking for a way out of it all. He was pulled about the water and turned around, stomach thrown against the edge of the bath. He vomited and shook more.

His attacker sped up, multiplying the physical torture. Ciel cried wildly into the dirty, white tile. A mature hand reached around his waist, provoking him. He groaned, disgusted with himself when his body responded.

Everything moved so terribly fast, bright red, intense white and rot black swirled around him, attacking his eyes in violent flashes. His hands dug into the floor, fingertips bleeding, one nail backwards, another completely broken off. Ciel sobbed pitifully, digging further the harder and faster and deeper Vincent thrust.

It became animalistic, the adult finding pure ecstasy and grinding deep inside of the small boy, erupting with painful force. Ciel came into his hand and against the wall, the semen mixing in with the sweat and bathwater. The Blondy male slowly pulled out and dropped him, finally letting him fall beneath the surface of the still hot water.

Everyone behind them stood, the men still grinning, the boys unamused. Ciel burst up from the water, weakly moving to a set of stairs that he could rest on for a while. Just for a little while. Until he woke up. _Next to Sebastian._

**...**

**Author's Note: I know exactly what brought this on, but I will not say. I will say, however, that this is not over. Sadly enough. I cried. A lot. Not only did I absolutely terrify myself, I hate myself right now. Anyways, it's late. I better go to bed before it really gets to me. Review.**


	18. Mad Girl

**Warnings: Immaturity and confusing things, but other than that it's pretty decent. I mean, especially compared to what happened last time.**

**...**

Sebastian was on edge. His hands shook whenever he tried to do anything. Surely something had happened. He could feel it within him like a creeping frost.

Ciel wouldn't be dead, he knew that for certain, but if he didn't move soon, he might as well be. Still uncertain, he rose and walked to the door of the apartment. He still had absolutely no idea of what he needed to do, other than hurry. He had no specific location to search for, no feelings to lock onto and locate. But, god damn it, he had to try.

Sebastian faced the early morning when he finally got outside. Sunlight was just a low pinkish orange streak in the dark blue sky. He could drive his car, he couldn't walk so far away... Sebastian looked around the parking lot.

There was one car, an old Pontiac, running and open. Someone going to work who must have forgotten to grab something on their way out. Immediately, Sebastian seized the opportunity, running over and jumping in without a second thought, speeding away.

He turned and swerved wildly, eyes searching everything. He knew the truck they used. He would look for the rusted, metal truck. Nothing seemed to catch his eye, but the rising sun was to blame.

Monsters only come out to play at night.

...

Ciel shivered, the water now unusually cold. His eyes, with unreasonable effort, peeled open. They'd dumped ice into the bath. Sighing and terribly sore, he pulled himself out and crawled on his hands and knees to the door opposite of the one he'd exited earlier. This may lead to an escape or somewhere to hide.

Each movement hurt worse than the last, blood trickling down the back of his thighs. The room on the other side of the corridor was much nicer, with a clean, marble floor and cushioned benches. He threw his top half on top of one, crying quietly.

"Hey," a voice, so familiar sounding, called out to him from the other door. Hopes high, he turned, expecting Sebastian to be standing there, concerned and waiting for him with arms open. It wasn't.

A man, a bit thinner than the one that had assaulted him, hair black black with blonde streaks and hidden eyes. "W-what do you want?" Ciel pulled himself to his feet.

"We're getting you dressed."

...

Sebastian pulled over. The cops would find him soon if he didn't find another car.. There was a gas station a few yards away, though he found himself in the desert once again.

He got out and walked.

...

"Hey, Umi." Alois waded thigh-high in ruffles and tatters.

"What?" The boy with hair similar to Ciel's, though much longer and pulled into a messy bun, mumbled, going through a small shest of strange little trinkets.

"How big is he?"

Umi looked Ciel over and frowned, "Seven." Alois snorted in disgust and dug through the clothes at his feet, "Perfect my ass."

"Yeah," the blond giggled, "You find the hair?"

"Not yet."

Ciel listened to the exchange, both numb and confused. "Can't find any seven. We got 8 and 6 in here." Alois sighed, throwing out a blouse much too big for him and a skirt that was sure to cling to every curve with a bustle pinned the back and adorned with a black, satin bow and small, silver beads. " 'Cept the stockings, but that's it."

"No shoes?" Umi pulled two curled clip-in ponytails and little pieces of jewelry out of the trunk.

"Nope."

"That's fine."

Ciel had been bathed by the two earlier. Alois had restrained him with belts while Umi poured hot water on him and scrubbed him raw until he bled. He still hurt.

"Get up, Brat." Umi mumbled at him, "Anyone in there?" He snapped his fingers in front of Ciel's glazed-over eyes. He shook his head.

"Leave me alone."

"Get dressed or we'll get Vin in her to take care of you," Umi threatened, hands on his hips. Ciel hesitantly stood and pulled 'his' clothes on. "Good boy." Umi moved towards him, clipping the hair in crooked, one much higher than the other.

He took the small sapphire earrings out of Ciel's ears, replacing them with ones that dangled uneven chains, inverted crosses and heart-shaped tea strainers. A thin velvet choker, matching in decorations other than the hearts, was tied around his throat. Then he remembered.

He was still wearing the necklace Sebastian had given him a little over a month ago. It was a hinged casket on three thick, black, silver and blue ribbon. He'd never opened it, but he dared not remove it. He could feel it hanging beneath the falling, blue and black striped shirt, which he pulled until it hung off of his shoulders, like the shirts Sebastian wore.

"Wha's that?" Umi grabbed it and roughly tugged the tiny coffin upwards.

"Don't touch it!" Ciel snapped and took it back, stroking it gently with his thumb, " 'S mine."

"Moron. Who gave it to you?"

"M-my..."

"Your mommy?" Alois laughed, sitting down. Umi glared at him, then back at Ciel.

"Give it to me." he held his hand out in Ciel's direction.

"No!" Ciel sobbed loudly and collapsed to the floor. "I-it's mine, you can't have it!"

...

Sebastian now drove a dark green Saturn. He could suddenly sense the distress that swam through Ciel. His foot became heavier than lead, the car going as fast as it could. He didn't bother to think about the gas. At the moment, it wasn't important. And he had plenty packed in all seats but the front. The front seat was for Ciel and Ciel alone. He would be found. He would be saved.

He drove manically down dirt roads, passing countless cacti and dead trees and abandoned buildings. Suddenly, Sebastian knew exactly where he was going.

...

Ciel looked up at Claude pleadingly, clutching his necklace, hoping that the man would have mercy on him. At least for some of his situation.

"Let him keep it," he said, brushing the two older boys' complaints. "Hurry it up."

They dragged him upstairs to a room filled with strange, frightening art and black pillows of every fabric. Small tables littered it as well, each of them holding a solitary cup of hot tea, a jar of honey and a small plate of thin, waffle-like cookies. Ciel's mouth watered at the mere thought of tasting sugar again. He sat down, however, and did not touch any of it.

Strange music, like a high-pitched harpsichord, an old record and a music box playing all at once but not the same tune, bounced off of the walls. Vincent sat across from him in a robe and nothing more. It was satin and dark red, almost black in color. His body was amazingly hairless, as he had considered it unclean. Or, at least that is what Ciel had overheard when talking to a nude 16 year old girl. Vin was accompanied by a man with white hair and Claude. Umi and Alois sat near Ciel at their tables and began to eat.

The scene was overpowering, too much detail in such a small place. Ciel felt dizzy. He could here the grown-ups talking quietly about him and what they were going to do with him. Finally, when he could wait no longer, he began to eat. It was the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

**...**

**Author's Note: God damn it, you stupid fuck, put some damn clothes on before I castrate you with a rusty spoon. That felt good. Not good enough, but pretty good. Have any of you ever had Italian pizzelle cookies? They're delicious and freaking awesome. Really pretty, too. Okay... that was only kind of relevant. Review~**


	19. How Did The Prince Say He Loved You

**Warnings: Language and graphic violence.**

**...**

The cup was nursed until the tea had cooled. After that, Ciel impolitely gulped it down. His tongue now felt like wet sandpaper. Whimpering, he put the cup down on the saucer. A woman with white hair stepped forward and refilled his cup, and he drank it slowly, gratefully, despite the heat. Finally, when he began to produce saliva, he began to eat his cookies like the other two boys.

Ash and Vincent continued to speak to each other quietly, Claude supervising them all. Umi and Alois finished quickly, denying their refills. Ciel continued to devour his, accepting all that they would let him have. He looked up from the table to find all of them staring at him. His face went red and he backed away, fearing some sort of punishment.

Obviously, if rape was a punishment for not bathing, there must have been something for overeating. But he was still so hungry.

Ash laughed quietly and stood, "If you'll excuse me, I believe I must go look for our manifested problem."

"Wha?" Ciel asked, shifting uncomfortably in their presence. Mostly Ash's, as he seemed the most docile at the moment. Perhaps Ciel's sanity was truly slipping away from him.

His hand brushed against something and he jumped, thinking that perhaps Sebastian had appeared at his side to pull him away while they were distracted. It was a satin throw pillow.

Ciel exhaled shakily and lay on his side, curling into them.

...

Sebastian parked, still sick from finding the rotting corpses of the two cops Vin and his party had left in their wake. He was a good walk away from the old church, but he didn't want to be caught just by the sound of the car. He pulled his coat around him tighter as a the night began to settle in.

Crows lined the light posts and watched as he silently walked down the cracked and dusty pavement. The church stood ominous in the distance, the steeple battered with the cool, dry wind. From here he could hear the young boys crying out in pain and for help. The bile rose further in his throat, lapping at the back of his tongue.

He weaved between the closest buildings, peering around the corner of the last, trying to see inside the dimly lit, broken windows. A hand grabbed his shoulders.

He turned quickly to find the white-haired man from twice before frowning at him once again. He scowled and pushed his hand away. "You're part of this, too? I should have known."

"We have no choice. We're only doing what we mus to cleanse the world of filth like you. And from now on, address me as Ash, I'm tired of this 'you' business."

"I don't care," Sebastian turned back, "I'm going to get him back, there's nothing you can say to make me believe that anyone, especially him, deserves this. You honestly believe that we are the filth? You've never seen a mirror in your life, have you? Your parents must be very disappointed."

"I am only doing what I must, as I have told you twice before." Ash grabbed him and lifted him up, walking towards the church, "I'll take you to your precious boy, don't you worry about that."

...

Ciel was lifted up by Claude, carried into a room of gray. It was dull to his senses, half because the previous had been so cluttered, half him being so tired he could barely see anyways.

And then he heard.

He wasn't hallucinating, he heard it. They heard it, too. Alois, Claude and Umi, all of them heard it. All of them heard Sebastian screaming like a beast.

A needle suddenly dug into his arm and everything went black.

...

Sebastian was strapped down into his seat. The light was nonexistent, though noise rung throughout the small room.

"Turn it on," someone, perhaps Bedivere, whispered. Ciel groaned and struggled, "Hurry, they're both awake now."

A dull, sickly yellow light bathed the room in an ominous glow. Ciel lie on the table naked. He was pale and sick and clammy and beautiful, skin glowing with a thin layer of cold turned and looked at Sebastian with half empty eyes, finding a frightened smile to focus on.

"I love you," Sebastian mouthed, "so much." Ciel teared up and smiled back.

Jeptha, the tallest of Sebastian's brothers with long blond hair that he dyed black on the ends, walked into the lit area from the surrounding endless, edgeless darkness. He carried a large bucket with smoldering coals inside, handles sticking out of the top.

Sebastian's jaw dropped at the sight of it. Vincent stepped into the room, now fully clothed in formal Gothic-Victorian attire, as he often did when preforming ceremonies. His hair was pulled back loosely, his chrome colored eyes sunken into his skull and turning gold due to the light. Sebastian tugged roughly at the restraints, chewing on his lower lip. Vin looked over and chuckled.

"You're not getting out of there. You're going to watch, even if we have to cut of your eyelids to make it so." The bucket landed next to him with a heavy clunk. Embers jumped out and danced onto Ciel's right arm. He gasped and tried to pull away, Ambrose pulling him back. Sebastian jumped and rattled the chair, loosely bolted to the wooden floorboards.

Claude stood against something. He looked at Sebastian with a deadly coldness, turning quickly to the leader of the pack. "Where are we going to mark him?" Ciel looked at them all, frightened into silence, "On his thigh or...?"

"No," Vincent looked Ciel over, watching his bare chest rise and fall rapidly, savagely, as it would when... he looked at Sebastian and grinned deviously, "put it where he'll always see it. The first thing as soon as he undresses the brat. Just so he knows what he's brought upon the both of them. A little reminder that it's his fault."

"Just like everything," Umi added, clinging to Ambrose's side, "Both of them. It's their fault." Ambrose nodded in agreement.

"The only true issue is... what are we going to mark that porcelain skin with? An inverted crusafix or pentagram is much too cliche... The mark of the beast is something of which you are unworthy... Ah!" Vin rambled, drawing his hand forward and back across Ciel's smooth, pale stomach. "Right...here."

Ciel writhed and sobbed quietly as Vin pressed his long, pointed nails into the space between his uppermost ribs, white skin turning bright red with pain beneath them. Sebastian watched, frozen again.

"And it will be the signature of Gaap. It's so perfect, it was meant to be. Wasn't it, my daring, dashing devil?" He spoke through a low chuckle, hand moving to the boy's hair, "We want everyone to know that he was made for you, don't we?"

"Leave him alone!" Sebastain roared, "Get your filthy fucking hands off of him!"

"What? He's not pure. Not one tiny bit. Lift his arm." Claude listened immediately, lifting Ciel's arm to the side.

"What did you do?" Sebastian belted out in an unholy screech. Vincent laughed and pulled one of the long, metal rods out of the hot coals. It glowed red and ended with a circular brand on the far end. "I will fucking kill you!"

Ciel stayed quiet, terrified. He could feel the heat of the rod from where he was. His sapphire eyes nervously scanned the scene only to get more confused the harder he looked. They weren't really going to burn him as if he were cattle. They couldn't.

"I only did what you would do." And with that, Vincent pressed the metal deep into Ciel's skin. Smoke came off of him in small puffs as it cooked through his flesh. A heart-wrenching, blood-curdling scream shattered the air, tears pouring endlessly down the boy's face. His body twisted and arched violently, trying to move away, only to have it pressed harder into him. Sebastian stared on, horrified.

...

They'd left some time ago. Still, the smell of cooked flesh lingered. Ciel was unconscious and had been since the moment the hot metal was pulled away from his skin. Sebastian's head hung, body refusing what his mind did. He didn't cry. He longed for tears, but they did not come.

It was but a fraction of everything he'd put Ciel through. He knew that. It didn't change his want to stand and hold him, like it wasn't his choice to leave him behind. He should have planned. He should have had something to help him fight back. But he was too worried about Ciel.

Precious Ciel.

Sebastian's eyes reluctantly took on a glow. He welcomed it black like a normal person would an old friend. Strength increased, he tore through the restraints. Now that there was no urgency to distract him, it was all too easy.

The wound was beginning to ooze slightly. Ciel shook in his restless slumber. Sebastian stood over him and gently ran his hand over the rest of his body, front and back. Despite the bleeding mark, he was still beautiful. Just as perfect as the day their fate was decided.

Ciel opened his eyes and looked at him warily, like he was expecting someone else to be there. It broke Sebastian's heart. "I'm so sorry, Ciel." Ciel smiled weakly and struggled to sit up. Sebastian pulled him up and clung to him.

"It's not your fault."

"I didn't even-" The silver coffin hit Sebastian's neck. He sobbed quietly. "You didn't lose it..."

**...**

**Author's Note: I guess this means Ciel's in nearly the same condition he was originally made to be now, isn't he? The next few chapters should be interesting. Hm. Well, review. I think I'm accidentally high on pain meds. Woo~**


	20. Maybe Someday You'll Know

**Warnings: Language, to say the least. **

**...**

The room, features drowned in darkest night, surrounded the pale figure of a boy and his moving shadow, seemingly floating in the ocean of black. They were alone and quiet. Drifting away from a cold, cruel world.

A soft voice in the distance, his shadow, whispered in a tone touched with a weak sweetness, like a spoonful of sugar in a cup of tea derived from dried sorrow and blood and infection, "_You're safe now_."

The boy couldn't bring himself to move, let alone open his eyes. His breathing was slightly laboured, but not enough to cause a major panic. He tried, eventually getting the purest of blues to flutter open. Only then did he know that they were in a car, and that he was tightly wrapped in Sebastian's coat.

The city lights appeared too sudden, his eyes couldn't adjust. The air was perfumed with gasoline, which stained the backseat. Sebastian stared ahead with tired eyes, tearing up still. A sharp pain suddenly throbbed in his side. Ciel groaned and twisted. Sebastian violently swerved off of the road and hit the brakes.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian looked at him, worried to death. "Do you want to go to the hospital here or would you prefer somewhere else?"

"W-where are we?" Ciel's voice was hoarse and quiet. He got no instant reply, "Sebastian?"

Warm breath suddenly hit his neck in broken waves. Sebastian lifted him into his lap and gently kissed him, crying softly. His arms seemed weak but unusually strong around him, so protective. Ciel leaned against his chest and whined.

It wasn't until now that he noticed that Sebastian was completely dressed up, wearing a dark red, satin dress hirt, a waistcoat and slacks instead of the casual and drab clothes that usually covered him. They seemed loose, however, like he'd lost weight. "Have you been eating?" The began undoing the endless buttons on his clothing. Sebastian slowly began to drive, being extremely careful.

Ciel peeled the shirt and waistcoat back. Sebastian's ribs suck out slightly, more than they used to. Ciel quickly leaned into him, opening the coat just to touch him, "Why not?" Once again, he got no answer.

...

Sebastian continued to drive, despite the exhaustion that clawed at the back of his mind, Ciel still settled in his lap. Ciel was now playing with a cellphone quietly. "When'd you get it?" he had asked.

"I bought it before I came to get you," Sebastian had whispered in reply.

And now they sat quietly as they made their way to the center of the sixth city, to a hospital. Sebastian claimed that he'd been there before and that it was better than the one closer to home. Ciel didn't mind, it was probably for the better, as long as they would let Sebastian stay with him. He'd reassured the boy that they would.

The car parked in front of a small building, surrounded by other cars and old trashcans. This couldn't be it. Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, who was getting ready to step out into the night.

...

Ciel had gone into shock soon after he was carried and admitted into the makeshift hospital. Sebastian stood outside, waiting for permission to go back inside. Suddenly, screams echoed in the room behind him , spilling every secret the teen had ever known.

_He tried to fucking kill me! M-Mom and Dad had him locked up to protect me! A fucking three year old wanted me dead! And ... I felt everything..c-couldn't breathe..tore into me..bled..burned... t-that miserable fuck!_

It stopped with on line and one line alone, so incredibly quiet compared to the others. "But I love him, he saves me from everything."

Sebastian slid down the door and sobbed into his hands, "How...h-how can you say that? I coudn't... save you." The door opened behind him. A woman with red hair, painted with heavy makeup, dressed like a Hot Topic explosion with a black medical coat, crouched beside him.

"You better go and talk to him," she spoke with eerie reverence, "The burn is causing him breathing problems and with the shock... he may not make it through tonight." It hit hard. What damage had his father done? It was possibly his very last chance to talk with him. With such a sense of painful urgency, he couldn't get up fast enough. The half-doctor moved out of his way.

Ciel was sitting up in the stolen bed, supported by an angled mattress, crying weakly and quietly into his pillow and knees. The second doctor, male with honey-colored eyes and bleached blond and pink, moppy hair left and shut the door behind him. Ciel jumped. He looked up. Sebastian looked back at him through raven-black hair. "I-I'm scared."

"I know. I'm scared, too." Sebastian flashed an odd and faltering smile, eyelashes fluttering tears away. "But I'm here with you, no matter what happens." He climbed into the bed, pulling Ciel against him once more. Ciel was still undressed, but he was bandaged. He shook in Sebastian's arms involuntarily, breath uneven.

"Sebby..." He whined, tearing his shirt open and pressing their bodies together, trying to absorb his heat. Sebastian took it off and draped it over Ciel, warming up significantly. His eyes changed but remained dull. "I..." Ciel didn't speak for three minutes, "I'm cold."

He was. He felt like death, though his pulse was beating rapidly between them, breathing shallow and weak. Sebastian sighed and pulled him closer, "If you have to leave tonight, I will follow you."

"W-what about the kids?" Ciel glanced up, eyes hazed over.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian sat up straighter, wrapping himself around Ciel and letting his temperature rise again.

"They're still missing. Those things took them, 'member?" the boy closed his eyes, gasping for air now, "God, I'm so thirsty."

"Ciel, please stay awake."

"And I don't know how much..." he trailed off, "Where?"

Sebastian shook his head and gently moved his fingers through Ciel's hair. They both were plagued with malnutrition and dark circles beneath their eyes. There were shallow scars across the back of the boy's thighs and along his spine. 'What did he do to you?"

"Where?" Ciel whispered again. A sudden, painful sob shook his body, "I-I want my family back."

...

The night continued on slowly, conversation like puffs of smoke from a far off fire. Ciel slept now. Sebastian couldn't wake him up. He knew, though, that something deep within him would die if Ciel did. Perhaps his soul or his heart or maybe his will to live. Maybe he'd go with it. Maybe Ciel wouldn't die, he just didn't want to wake up to another corpse huddled against his still beating heart. Sure, everything about this one time was strange and even illegal, but he wouldn't joke about love. What an awful thing to do to someone.

Sebastian shook from lack of sleep. He was going on three weeks now. After all he'd seen so recently, he was entirely exhausted. He had to think to be able to breathe. Still, he refused to sleep. He had to stay awake if last moments were to be shared. He began to sing quietly, now rocking with the last of his energy.

_Mad girl, can you believe what they've done to you? Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone? In all your fairy tales, how did the prince say he loved you? How did your father die? Was he a good man? Maybe someday you'll know..._

Ciel's breath hitched.

**...**

**Author's Note: I've become a science experiment at the local hospital (total coincidence), sorry for the delay. Fun! Anyways, this obviously isn't the end. And I tried to be realistic. I'm sorry if this isn't very good, I'm lucky to be alive and able to think at all XD I promise that I'll have something better next time. The song at the end is Mad Girl by Emilie Autumn. Credit must be given where it is due, and this wonderful woman more than deserves it. Review, it makes my crappy week go away~**


	21. Just a Dead Little Girl

**Warnings: Just a surprise is all...**

**...**

He shuddered to life, sitting up suddenly. Sebastian lit up with anxiousness, "What is it?" Ciel turned and looked at him, frightened. He was tense, but he was warm and lively.

"He's coming. He knows where we are. We have to leave. He told me." Ciel slid off of the bed and grabbed Sebastian's coat, pulling it around himself and wrapping the belt around his waist several times before tying it. "He's gonna do it all over again. Get up. Let's go. Burn it down. Make him thing we're dead. We'll get the children later."

Sebastian slid off of the bed and buttoned his shirt up. "What are you talking about?" He grabbed the blanked and pillow off of the bed.

"Get cash, too, I don't want him tracking us. Does he know about the phone?" Ciel turned and looked at him, studying him. "We need clothes and food and a new place to stay. We'll get our things once we find it."

"Ciel..." Sebastian walked over and gently grabbed his face, "Why?"

"That... t-that bastard is hunting us." Ciel frowned and moved his hand on top of Sebastian's to push it away. He left it there. "You're cold... Sebastian, you don't want him following us, do you? He'll get ours, too. What about the children? We can't forget..." He glanced down. "Let's go."

Ciel turned around and walked out. Sebastian followed quickly, face expressing the utter confusion of what he was saying and just why they had to get away. Vin knew how to find him, sure, but he'd never come here. That's why he'd taken Ciel to this particular facility, if it could be called that. Perhaps he was hysteric.

The female doctor sat at a desk in the main room, staring at a paper, confused. She looked up at Ciel, who looked back. "You-" He put his finger to his lips and turned to continue. His legs were just strong enough to hold him up and he still limped, but he did it with dignity.

She watch Sebastian pause. "He's... You shouldn't be leaving." He looked at her and nodded, continuing to walk. "Hey, wait!" He turned around again, the door half open. She ran up to him with bottles of painkillers and antibiotics. "It's too early, he should be resting, but he needs these anyways."

He took them and smiled weakly, nodding and walking out. Ciel sat in the passengers seat, his knees folded up to his chest. Sebastian quickly got into the drivers side. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"He told me. We have to go. Start the car, drive away calmly." Ciel exhaled shakily, "Don't crash us, just leave. Never come back here again."

"Who told you? What exactly were you told?" Sebastian looked at him, "You're starting to scare me, Ciel."

"Don't say my name," Ciel grit his teeth and turned away, "Drive." Sebastian recoilled and started the car, quietly driving away. Ciel pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders. "Stop at a store, any store. I want clothes, new ones. I don't want them to find us."

...

"Can't dye my hair," Ciel mumbled in a subtly musical tone, walking past the hair products. He grabbed some shampoo and a conditioner he'd never even heard of, walking to the makeup. He turned to make sure Sebastian was still behind him. He was. "You want to? I don't want you to. It'd look weird."

"Then I won't." Sebastian responded quietly.

"Okay." Ciel smiled at him, grabbing random cosmetics and handing them to Sebastian as well. "Clothes then. Is there somewhere else we can go?"

"Of course, it's a mall." Sebastian smiled back tiredly.

"Good," Ciel giggled and moved towards the cash register, tossing everything onto the counter and holding out a small wad of cash. Everything was taken care of quickly. He threw the change into the plastic bag and dragged Sebastian to the nearest clothing store. Everything was made to be clingy and form fitting. Ciel smiled and threw things over his arm absent-mindedly.

"Done. We'll be good for a few months with this." He turned as Sebastian draped himself over him. "We'll go sleep in a little bit, okay?" Sebastian nodded and sighed.

"I want to know what you were talking about." He whispered, burying his face in the crook of Ciel's neck and inhaling deeply. "Don't hurt yourself, it only makes it worse."

"It's fine, I'm fine." Ciel gently stroked his hair, "Let's go. We'll get our stuff tomorrow and move around."

"Couldn't we just stay at your old house?"

"Later."

"Why later?" Sebastian looked at him.

"You'll know why when it happens," Ciel grinned. "Let's finish up and get something to eat, I'm starving."

Sebastian smiled back brightly and kissed his cheek, "If that makes it just a little better, I'll be happy to." Ciel nodded and walked up to the cashier, repeating the process of purchasing what he'd randomly picked up. Sebastian watched from the spot he was in.

...

They didn't even bother pulling the blankets down when they got into their cheap motel room. Sebastian had carried Ciel, wearing new pajamas, to the small bed. It wasn't big enough for two people, but it's the one he'd wanted. It didn't take long after that for them to both fall asleep.

...

They unlocked the door to their old home early Friday morning, three days since they'd fallen asleep. Ciel was beginning to heal up, though he'd had Sebastian scrubbing a mild infection out of the wound once or twice. They both looked significantly better after at least an entire day of sleep.

The room smelled musty and lifeless. It looked almost exactly as it did the night Sebastian had left and Ciel had been taken away. One kitten, the Russian blue, ran towards them. The others did not.

"Where are the rest of them?" Ciel picked it up and scratched under its chin, happy to hear it purr.

"I found them homes like I told you I would. They'd grown quite a bit." Sebastian quietly moved inside and gathered his things. "You don't want your old clothes, right?"

"Right," despite his allergies, Ciel continued to cuddle the feline, moving to Sebastian's side. Sebastian stood with his boxes and smiled, brushing hair away from Ciel's face. It'd grown to his shoulders and a little bit past, covering his eye.

Sebastian sighed and continued to weave it between his fingers. Ciel tilted his head quizzically. He smiled and pushed it behind his ear, small piercing faithfully gleaming as they had since the day they had 'met'. "You look positively beautiful, Ciel." Ciel's eyes grew wide and quickly focused downwards.

"Thanks."

"Something wrong?" Ciel shook his head and grabbed Chastity's stuffed animal. It smelled like a combination of Sebastian and roses and vanilla.

"Hey, Sebastian?" Ciel sat down and picked white lint out of its polyester fur.

"Hm?" Sebastian placed his things in front of the door and joined Ciel, "What is it?"

Ciel toyed with its paws for a moment, then stared at its single, intensely purple eye. "Tell me about Chastity." He turned and looked at the adult. He looked liked he's been punched in the chest, no breath escaping him.

"I-I..."

"Please?" Ciel looked down, stroking the faux coat on the plush cat. "She must have been a sweet little thing. Very pretty, too. I'm sorry I never got to meet her. Surely... surely you cared for her more than you will anyone else, right?"

"Ciel, that's... Well, I'm more than likely never going to have another child, so no, not in that way." Ciel cringed, "She was, indeed."

"Who was her mother?"

"I'd really rather not say," Sebastian laughed half-heartedly, sniffling. "Something happened, but I'd been raising her since my mid-twenties all by myself. My Chastity was a quiet little girl, she never did well in school because of it. But she was smart. Amazingly intelligent."

Ciel nodded and held the plush to his heart. He turned and looked at Sebastian again. He was staring at the floor with half-open eyes, hair falling down in satiny strings.

"She was far above the grades they tried to put her in, but she wouldn't ever try to prove it. Very modest. She didn't grow too fast, she was always so tiny, from the day she was... recieved. She probably should have died as an infant, but.. I-I'd like to think I saved her for a little while." He stopped and breathed deeply.

"What's your favorite memory of her?"

"Ciel, I can't..."

"Please, Sebastian. " Ciel stood and pushed him up by his shoulders, falling into his lap and melting against him. "It's important to me."

"W-why?"

"Just tell me. You'll let her die if you don't tell someone. And I figured you'd want that to be me. I know so much but so little about you. I know how you felt the first time that sick, twisted monster.." He turned onto his side and mumbled. "It's just important, okay?"

There was a pause. It was quiet for a long time. Finally, Sebastian's arms came up to hold Ciel closer and he began again, "It was raining one night. I'd taken the day off to spend with her because she'd gotten sick. I'd cut her hair to her shoulders that afternoon, like she wanted it. The power went out and we lit candles and I started to tell her favorite story."

Ciel moved closer and smiled, squeezing Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled back, tearing up. The teen leaned up and pressed his lips against his cheek, kissing a stray tear away.

"We did all of the voices together. She jumped up towards the end, during a sword fight and started acting it out," He reached down and stroked the stuffed animal on Ciel's chest, "She saved the princess and flopped down on the bed giggling until it hurt. I let her eat a pice of her birthday cake early that night before she went to bed. I carried her back to her room and tucked her in. I sang to her until she fell asleep and kissed her forehead."

Sebastian sniffled and shook his head, "I shouldn't have gone to work the next morning. I should have stayed with her and this wouldn't have ever happened."

"Something good's come of it though, or it will. Sebastian..." Ciel got onto his knees and grabbed the elder's face, "You were a wonderful father. Nothing that's happened can be pinned on you."

Sebastian smiled and stood, putting Ciel on his back and grabbing the boxes before heading outside. Ciel blinked, surprised at the sudden actions all at once. The trunk was popped, the luggage stowed away safely inside. He shut it and put Ciel down on the cool metal. "If I he hadn't touched you, I would make love to you right now."

The words seemed oddly sweet and cringe-worthy. Ciel looked at him, "Do you not want to because he did..?"

"I don't want to hurt you." He kissed Ciel's neck and helped him off of the car. They went their separate ways and got in.

"To the brats house, don't try any funny stuff." Ambrose spoke from behind Sebastian, a gun suddenly forced into his younger brother's temple. Umi popped up behind Ciel.

"You, too, kiddo. Don't want that baby of yours getting hurt, now, do we?" He giggled and held a knife to Ciel's throat.

Sebastian's eyes focused on Ciel, "Baby?"

**...**

**Author's Note: You like the surprise... ish... except for Umi and Ambrose. Zee's probably going to kill me for turning Umi into a little impish thing... Neh. I know she's reading this so... Hi, Zee, I love you! :D Anyways... Yeah. Review, pretty please~**


	22. I Waited

**Warnings: Language, sexual assault, vague sex, and, strangely, an undecided detail. I do believe that's it, my lovelies.**

**...**

"Fuck. Pull over, we'll drive." Ambrose finally brought the gun down, rolling his eyes. His arm was probably sore. Sebastian refused silently. "Why the hell not?"

"You won't be careful enough." He replied thinly. Sebastian's left hand crushed Ciel's into his palm. Ciel had hidden the necklace in his fist. "I won't let you kill all of us, don't think I don't know that you'll try."

"I will be careful, you stupid...ugh! You do know that I'll shoot him, then, if you don't listen. Right? You're not the only one we have control over. Both of you in the back seat." Ambrose smirked, "We won't mind if you two decide to celebrate and go crazy back there. I'm sure neither of you scream now, right? It'd be a terrible shame if you didn't."

"Sebastian...p-please. Please. Just pull over, we'll be fine." Ciel sniffled, Sebastian immediately did so. Ambrose and Umi climbed out of the back, forcing their younger counterparts out of the front. Ciel was instantly shoved into the back seat. Sebastian was thrown and pressed against the side of the vehicle.

"Now you listen and you listen good." Ambrose spoke through gritted teeth. Sebastian cringed and struggled. "I could have let Vin and Dr. Nastas come after you instead. Pretty little thing like you... Don't make me wish I had. You know what happened last time. Ambrose hummed in his ear, grinding against him, "If you give me what I want, we'll be gone in no time."

"Fucking liar," Sebastian spat and glared back at him, "You haven't changed at all. You're still a parasite, miserable and pitiful beast like you always were."

"Oh-ho, Daddy's angry now, is he?" He yanked Sebastian's hair back and stared at him, blue and green battling vibrant red, "You were into it at some point." he tugged his younger brother to the front of the car, bend him over on the hood with bone-rattling force, "I still remember," he continued, leaning over Sebastian and grinding again, "the way you sounded when you were screaming my name. It haunts me. But, most importantly, you loved it."

"Get off of me." Sebastian growled.

"Aw, why would I do that? Don't want your little bitch to watch you fuck your brother? Do you know how much trouble the little brat caused for us? He never shut up about you. But," a sinister laugh escaped his lips, "He acted just like you, pressed against the wall and wailing, begging for forgiveness as Vin punished him hard."

"Y-you watched..."

"You got it beautiful."

"Get the fuck off of me, you sick sonofabitch." Sebastian hissed. Ambrose grinned abd released him, watching him stagger to the back seat and crawl in before getting in himself.

Ciel clung to Sebastian as soon as the door shut and locked, sobbing and babbling quietly. _Are you okay? What'd he do to you. God, I-I'm so sorry I didn't say anything, I should have told you. Please don't hate me._

"Ciel," Sebastian looked at him sweetly without a smile, "I'm so happy about it, please stop apologizing."

"I could have told you..."

"It's perfectly fine, I understand."

"I should have t-told you." Ciel sobbed harder into Sebastian's chest. "What do I do? How did it happen? What if..." He glanced up to the front seat and whispered, "What if they hurt me?"

"I won't let them."

"Don't let them hurt my baby."

"Never." Sebastian leaned against the door, pulling Ciel onto his chest. "I will protect you with my life."

"Noooo..." Ciel groaned and sniffed, "Don't get hurt. I can't do it without you." Sebastian nodded and turned on his side, becoming a protective barrier between Ciel and the others. Ambrose looked back at them, then at Umi.

"You need anything?" Umi turned and glared at him furiously. "What'd I do?"

"Make a left at the next stoplight and drive straight, you'll get there eventually."

"What did I do?" Ambrose repeated and sped up.

"You know exactly what you did, I should turn you in." Umi scowled and kicked the dashboard, "You know what they did to Blondie when he didn't listen to what they told him."

"Wouldn't get in trouble, everyone's done it before," he shrugged it off and took the turn, seeing the enormous, Victorian-style house off in the distance, "Isn't that right, Bassy-boy?"

Sebastian didn't turn around. His eyes lit up with fiery rage, "Fuck you."

"Oh, so you want to now? Go ahead and climb up into my lap, then."

"Damn it, Ambrose!" Umi punched his companion in the arm as hard as he could, "I'll jump out of the car if you don't stop embarrassing me."

Ciel curled up against his own, still clinging to the stuffed kitty like it was his battle shield. The kitten mewed from the back window and jumped down, resting between its tiny family. Their lives were in danger, both of them could die any second. However, both Ciel and Sebastian smiled.

...

The manor-like estate smelled of french perfume, Ciel collapsed upon entry, overwhelmed with everything. It was a dust-blanketed, dreamlike scene. "Get up, moron." Umi dug his heel into Ciel's left hand. He got no response.

Sebastian pushed him away and gently scooped Ciel up into his arms, "Don't you people know when to stop?"

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to hurt you without reason," Umi retorted without much thought, quickly turning and running down the closest hallway, Ambrose following behind him. Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"Where do we go?"

"U-upstairs. Black door." Sebastian carried him so carefully he felt like he was floating. Ciel stared at the pictures hung on the right wall, watching himself grow up. They reached the top. "Get me that one."

"Hm?" Sebastian turned and followed his gaze to a picture of Ciel and his parents. It was pretty recent, not nearly as faded as the others. They were smiling, Ciel laughing. Sebastian smiled back at it and unhooked it, "This?"

"Yeah," Ciel grabbed it and slid it under the stuffed animal. "Thanks."

"Of course." He walked down a short corridor and opened the door to the master bedroom. "Your parents' room?"

"Our room."

"I see."

"Because you might want to..." Ciel blushed and turned away, "Lay down."

Sebastian put him down, letting him sit on the edge of the king-sized mattress. He smiled and got on his knees in front of him, laying his head in Ciel's lap. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't hurt me." Ciel looked down at him, "I-I'll wear anything you want me to. I can find something."

"You don't need to dress up."

"I want to look nice for you."

"You always do."

"I want to be special," he averted his eyes to the half-open door. "...f-for you."

"You are." Sebastian stood and pushed him onto his back, "But you're hurt right now, and it isn't exactly necessary."

"But you want me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You forget, I've known exactly what has happened multiple times. I won't turn away, I promise." He layed across the bed on his side, turning Ciel towards him, "Just becase their blood is here doesn't mean they have any control over me."

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. He sniffled and started to even out his breath. Sebastian pulled him closer . "I don't like the people here."

"Same here." He responded quietly, the door shut and locked on the oposite wall, not unheard but entirely unimportant.

"They're monsters."

"I know."

"I want them to leave." His voice was unstable, like he was trying to talk over a pitifully quiet began to play with Ciel's hair, pulling it back into a short ponytail in his hands, smooth and thick and shiny.

"It feels so soft."

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful," He smiled softly, calm and comfort resonating from his lips, "It always has been."

Ciel smiled back awkward and crooked, "Thanks."

"It suits you." The soft kiss that followed behind his words on cats' paws made only a pinprick of noise. Ciel loosely wrapped his arms around the back of Sebastian's neck, his looping delicately around the boy's waist in return. Body heat radiated and mixed between them.

Heavy footfalls discovered the floor directly above the bed. They rhythmically thudded overhead, shaking the lights. "What in the hell are they doing up there?" Ciel looked up, eyes following the sway of the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"As sad as it is for me to be able to say it, you get used to him. He's around 43 and he acts like a teenager." Sebastian shook his head.

"Oh, thanks."

"You're different, silly boy."

Ciel rolled his eyes and laughed, "Guess I can't argue with you, there." Sebastian echoed the quiet happiness and gently pressed a kiss into the warm flesh just behind his ear. "N-nh." Ciel's face lit up in a delicate pink. Warm lips moved lower, to his neck. His head tilted to the side, "Sebastian..."

"Hm?" was hummed into the soft skin.

"I-I thought you didn't want to."

Sebastian lifted his head until his breath hovered just above and his lips gently fluttered against Ciel's neck as he spoke, "I do, I just think we should wait."

"We haven't touched in so long. You aren't being f-fair to either of us."

"I know. Sweet torture." he chuckled and resumed his previous occupation.

"Aahn. Feels good."

"Mh."

"I-I missed you like this." Ciel whispered, "Over."

"Hn?"

"Over me, I feel safer." Sebastian rolled and leaned close, every inch hardly touching Ciel. His hands pressed into the comforter to hold himself up, "You want me?"

"All the time, you know that."

"Then take me. I've been waiting."

...

Umi violently pounded on the door. "God, will you two knock it down a few hundred notches?" His shout went unnoticed, suffocated and eliminated under desperate moans. "Damn it! You fucking Whore!" Ciel moaned breathlessly on the other side of the door. Umi turned on his heel and stormed into the kitchen.

Ambrose was going through the boxes his little brother had put in the trunk before they'd left the apartment complex, mainly the one of his childhood memories. Ruffles and ribbons hung off of the small table that was probably only in there so Ciel and his parents didn't have to sit in the enormous dining room at the mile-long table in high-backed chairs.

"The hell are you doing, dumbass?"

Ambrose threw Sebastian's journal against the kitchen wall and laughed. "What a little bitch." He looked at Umi, "Hm? Reading a really stupid book."

Umi rolled his eyes and plopped himself into one of the kitchen chairs. "Make me something to eat, it's been a week."

"I asked if you wanted something on the way here."

"Yeah, after you were pretty much fucking Gaap right in front of me." Umi slammed his fists on the table. "Just find something in cabinets."

Ambrose stood and sighed, going through everything that would open. The refrigerator and freezer were gone. He knew that much, he'd helped break in. After grabbing what he could, he turned back. "Why were you yelling at them?"

"Can't you hear them?"

"I think they got louder so they didn't have to listen to you trying to break the door down. The kid's probably faking it, too." Ambrose shrugged and sat down. "I found macaroni and cheese, a can of corn and a bottle of maple syrup."

"Give me the syrup, they can have the macaroni." Umi hit his head on the table and roared in exasperation.

"Why?"

"You idiot, I'm not gonna let the baby die just because you hate your brother."

"He doesn't need another kid, he had his chance. Simple as that. And she should had never been born." Ambrose handed him the bottle of syrup, which he opened and started drinking.

"You're so stupid. She was five, and Ciel is pregnant. You could try to let him have one tiny thing and not completely ruin their lives, ya know." He finished his sticky drink in no time.

"I know," Ambrose rolled his eyes and took the bottle. "I know, I know, I know."

...

Ciel panted, heart pounding against his chest, back against the headboard. Sebastian was just a bit lower, giving butterfly kisses to his tummy. "Our baby."

"That was all...for that?" Ciel mumbled, still out of breath. Sebastian nodded and moved his hands up and down the boy's shivered and slid down.

"How long?"

"Little over two months." He watched Sebastian move to his left side. "I'll be showing soon, hopefully."

"Wonderful."

"What if those cop guys see me, what'll they say?"

"Tell them you gained weight." Sebastian sighed happily, "Or hit them."

"Gaining weight and having a baby do not look the same, Sebby." Sebastian laughed quietly and nuzzled Ciel, pulling the folded down comforter over the both of them. "What?"

"You're two cute. Get some rest."

**...**

**Author's Note: Believe it or not, I am still not sure if Ciel is really pregnant. And this is the longest chapter to date. I had someone reading it every half hour to make sure I wasn't fucking it up, so hopefully I haven't. You guys deserve a long chapter because you are my... cousins (so I've got two "sons", a "daughter" and her "kids", my "sister" and perhaps another grandchild, then you guys. o.o Best family reunion EVAR :D). Loverly. Oh! I was talking to this lady today, and her eyes were naturally as blue as Ciel's. Scary blue. It was the highlight of my day. XD That and the oreos she gave me were pretty cool. I've also had 6 cups of coffee since 9 (it's 12:30 now) so holy crap... Review~ **


	23. All Lies

**Warnings: A bit like the last chapter. Weirdness (Umi's singing), might be some language and Ambrose being a complete dick. **

**...**

Late. So late.

Umi stiffly walked down the upstairs hallway, singing to himself quietly. _Miss Lucy had some leeches, her leeches liked to suck, and when they drank up all her blood, she didn't give a- _No light shone out from under any of the doors. Moonlight was cast onto the dark red, soft carpet at his feet from a high window. His eyes glazed over, half asleep, the silver light reflecting oddly within them. _Funny when the doctors had locked her in her cell, Miss Lucy screamed all night that they should go to bloody- _He stopped at the end of the hall, listening to Ciel and Sebastian sleep.

So very late.

He scowled lazily, wrinkles nearly invisible in the dim nighttime glow. _Hello to the surgeon with scalpel old and blunt. He'll tie you to the bed and then he'll mutilate your-_ The door was finally unlocked. The bedside lamp was left on, very dim. Sebastian, from Umi's best guess, had been reading to Ciel when they'd both fallen asleep. He walked forward, his joints getting looser, stride more graceful._ Come it's nearly tea time. The lunatics arrive. The keepers bleed them all until there's no one left a-_

He tugged at Ciel's hair, climbing up on the bed when he got no response. Sebastian shifted, bringing the youngest of them closer, the book falling off of the bed and onto the floor. _Lively little rodents are eaten up by cats. We're subject to experiments like laboratory rats._

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. Umi stared back at him, no longer singing. "What are you doing in here?"

"Xaphan wants you."

"I don't care."

"You better fucking care." He glared and opened the nightstand beside him, clumsily grabbing the handgun inside of the drawer, "Or he won't be waking up." Sebastian glared back and slid off of the bed, kissing Ciel's forehead protectively before leaving the room. Umi waited until the door at the opposite side of the hall shut before he put the gun down.

He stared at Ciel, tiredly glared at him and watched him squirm beneath the odd gaze. Ciel whined and searched for Sebastian in his sleep. Idiot. It must have been easier to sleep on an expensive bed than on the floor, why would he be so desperate to cling to someone? He rolled the younger boy over on his side and curled up behind him. If the guy this kid wanted to be super-glued to was such a good guy he wouldn't kick Umi out of the bed if he fell asleep like he was an animal. Like he always was.

...

Ambrose had his brother pinned to a mattress on the floor. "You gonna make this easy?" He leaned down and forward, putting all of his body weight on top of Sebastian, chuckling, "Really, you have to. Don't want wifey to come running in here to watch, do you?

"G-get off." Sebastian croaked, unable to breathe.

"I don't think so." Ambrose taunted in a cliche little tune, digging the tips of his fingers into his hips. "Whatever happened to the way you used to be?"

"Please..."

"You were so cute then. So willing to take it, too." He lifted up and let Sebastian gasp for air, pulling his hips up beneath him, "It's so sad. Then again, you don't fight much either."

"Stop."

"You're weak. You let it control you, it's adorable."

"So help me, if you get any closer to me with that thing, I will cut it off and shove it down your throat."

"It'd still be worth it. I'd kill to tear you up inside all over again." Ambrose's fingers hooked inside the edge of Sebastian's pants and tugged hard. "You know how it is from this side, right? And it's been a long time since any one's been in there."

"...You're all the same." Sebastian exhaled, body shaking, and turned his face into the bed.

"I know, Love."Ambrose leaned forward again and sunk his teeth into his neck. Sebastian tensed. "Aw." He pulled back, "Poor thing. You should know I shouldn't touch you, don't give in so easily."

...

Ciel sat up. His chest rose and fell rapidly, "Sebastian?" He heard the front door open. Quickly, he turned to get out of bed and cursed when he saw Umi in his way. "Damn it." He slid off of the other side and ran downstairs.

Sebastian stood in the open doorway with shopping bags, crimson eyes wide, "What's wrong?"

"Where'd you go? What's all that?"

"We had to go get food. Why are you up?"

Ciel looked down at his bare legs, shallow breath shuddering out of him. Sebastian set the bags down and closed the door, reaching for him. Ciel collapsed against him and mumbled against his heartbeat, "I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Umi stumbled down the stairs and blocked them off. Ambrose threw the door open, just barely missing Sebastian. He looked at Umi and got eyes rolled at him in return. "This isn't what you told me was going to happen."

"I don't have to tell the truth."

"I would appreciate it. I'm going back to bed." Ciel turned and watched Umi climb up the stairs and go back into the room he and Ambrose had claimed.

"You take care of this." Ambrose mumbled to Sebastian, "Or I'll be forced to give you a nice, violent punishment." With that, he followed his boy up stairs.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, who was beginning to crush him. "What is he talking about?" Sebastian shook his head and put Ciel on his shoulders, grabbing the bags and moving into the kitchen. "I have the right to know, you know."

"You don't need to. Are you hungry?"

Ciel nodded and slid down his back and sat at the small table. He traced the swirls on the wooden top with his finger, his other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "The world is decaying."

"Hm?" Sebastian turned the stove on and turned around.

"Children are still disappearing, we need to help them."

"I know."

"How?"

Sebastian shook his head and took the chair across from Ciel's. He smiled. "I don't know how, but we'll do it." Ciel smiled back, staring down. "What's wrong, Ciel, really?"

"Nothing, it wasn't real."

"It was real enough." He leaned across the table and gently kissed Ciel. "I want to know what it was. Please."

Ciel looked at him and studied him hard with a strange paranoia about him. His hands disappeared beneath the table and he sniffled. One came back up to rub one of his eyes. "What if they lied?"

**...**

**Author's Note: I got too distracted and developed temporary narcolepsy on Friday and couldn't stay awake. I tried, god damn it. More about Umi and Ciel next chapter, along with the supposed baby. I think I have to stay away from Ambrose for a while. He's pissing me off. Anyways... I watched two really disturbing movies at 4 am today :D So I'm fucking out of it. -.- Anywhore~ Review :3**


	24. Lead

**Warnings: Language, disturbing material, Ambrose and two guest appearances. Looks like I'll be getting more than one of these up this week... possibly.**

**...**

Umi kicked the door around early noon, maybe 11. "Fucking knock it off!" Ciel screeched. Umi stopped for a moment, giggled and started again. Ciel threw the door open hard enough to knock Umi over when it hit him. Ciel was furious. Lack of sleep and dried tears left his eyes bloodshot and lined with a gray purple, their blue exploding like a mass of neon ink fireworks against a whitish sky.

Sebastian appeared behind him and grabbed his shaking shoulders to pull him back.

Umi stood up and dusted himself off, straightening his clothes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Fuck you, that's what!" Ciel strained against Sebastian's grip.

"Ciel, please." His arms circled around and constricted him. Ciel panted and put a hand on Sebastian's forearm and squeezed weakly.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sebastian." He was reluctantly released. Umi stared at them, only Ciel stared back. Sebastian looked down, eyes jerking left and right as he calculated a secret something.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" his asking seemed harmless now. Ciel sighed as his only reply.

"Where is the other? Sebastian mumbled, obviously avoiding his brother's name.

"He had a meeting to go to. I have to watch you two today.

"Ah." Sebastian nodded, "Shall we do something, then?"

"Like what?" Ciel turned to him, "There's nothing nearby."

"Then we'll have to call a taxi, won't we?"

...

The driver had blond hair, blue eyes and a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He looked back at the three passengers in the back seat. Sebastian sat between the two boys. Umi had a jacket draped over his shoulders, Ciel half asleep against the window. They were going to the wall.

Eyes darted between the road ahead and the rearview mirror. Sebastian figured it had something to do with the boys and their location that had struck something in the twenty-r-so male and sparked curiosity.

Umy shifted oddly, hands wrapping around something. "Park."

"Wha?" The driver focused on him.

"Take us to the park." Sebastian couldn't argue with the change in plans, all three of them knew that. Neither could the guy in front, it was his job. So they headed for the new destination.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, numb and half-dead looking. He smiled weakly as fingers tangled in his hair. Mouthing something, he turned back to the window. Umi turned and glared at him, but he was easily ignored.

The taxi came to a smooth stop, perpendicular to the cars in the parking lot. The ctiy's main park was thickly surrounded by enormous trees, the area mysterious and blanketed in early autumn fog. Condensation slid down the window.

"You two," Umi mumbled, "Both of you out. Now. I'll take care of it." Sebastian glanced at him oddly and followed Ciel outside and to the swing set.

They sat next to each other, Ciel's hand resting in his. "Do you really think they lied?"

"I don't know."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"I don't know," Sebastian repeated.

"Are you going to leave me?" Ciel turned and stared at him, looking desperate, lost, abused and terrified all at once, "I-I mean... if they did..."

"What are you talking about, why on earth would I ever do that? Do I seem heartless to you or something?" He looked back at him and squeezed his hand.

"I deserve it," Ciel shook his head and sobbed quietly.

"Come here." Sebastian pulled him over and onto his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. "You never have, do not, and will never deserve anything anywhere close to this. You're too young... so young for all of this to be happening."

"It's my fault."

"No it isn't. Ciel..." Sebastian kissed his cheek, "Don't let them destroy such a beautiful life." he moved down his jaw line, lips finishing their journey when he stopped and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. "You are stronger than this, you're so much better than everyone, even me. There is no possible way that you are to-"

Umi burst into the park, out of breath, spattered with blood and looking terrified. The two on the swing looked at him as he climbed on top of the monkey bars, balancing on them. He cussed repeatedly and jumped down between the,, running away. The driver stumbled after him, half of his skull hanging off the side of his face, blood drenching his entire side, back and front in a gush of stunning red, his left eye hanging out of its half-socket.

He shouldn't have been moving at all. Yet there he was, gun in hand and staggering towards Umi at an alarming rate. Ciel tensed and fell into Sebastian. His heart pounded furiously, almost audibly, as a horror film unfolded before them, breath gaining speed before hitching and stopping. Ciel fainted.

The taxi driver lifted his gun and aimed at Umi, who was struggling his way up a tree. The trigger was pulled, the bullet taking an enormous shard of bark off of the tree, exposing the pale wood beneath. A bullet came after him, hitting the right side of his face and taking his jawbone off. His head snapped back and fell forward again. Despite the damage, he move. His bleeding tongue hung far out of what was left of his mouth and swayed as he moved closer.

The driver took another shot. It probably would have hit the kid if he'd been in better condition, but instead severed a long, medium-sized branch and lodged itself into the tree behind that one. The branch fell to the ground. Umi shot again, hitting him in the shoulder.

Sebastian watched, terrified himself, holding Ciel close and hiding his face, should he wake before this ended. The stranger came close to falling backwards, but managed to keep himself balanced and upwards. He advanced still. He aimed to take another shot when he was hit with a barrage of bullets, turning him into human swiss cheese. He flailed and convulsed in the air as his body was riddled with searing hot lead before he finally fell to the ground, a pile of red, bloody pulp.

Umi hid his gun in the tree and jumped down, surveying the park. Bodies littered the public place. Infants, toddlers, a teenage couple and four mothers, one pregnant, and one father, all lying dead because of the sudden shower of bullets.

Surrounded completely Ciel and Sebastian were miraculously unharmed.

Ambrose furiously stormed across the park, slapping Umi hard across the face. "You stupid whore, what the fuck were you thinking?" He hit him again. Umi cried out and fell to the ground, hands dirtied by the cold, damp earth that caught his fall. "I cannot believe you! I am so sick of having to save your sorry ass. I shoulda let 'im kill you."

Umi sobbed painfully and rested his head on his hands, "Then go ahead and do it yourself. Shoot me, Ambrose, I was only trying to follow the rules-"

"The rules don't fucking apply to you!"

"Yes the do! I am not your pet, Ambrose!" The adults boot immediately impacted his stomach and lifted him off of the ground.

"The hell you aren't! I paid for you!"

"Ghk!" Umi hit the ground incredibly hard. "I-I am not an animal. I'm not your slave. I assist you and you pay me."

"I feed, bathe and clothe you. Things you could never do on your own."

"I'd be fine on my own!" He stood up and fell back against the tree.

"Like you just were? How're we gonna clean this up, huh? How do you suppose we do that? An' what 'bout everyone who's still alive?"

"You're drunk."

"So?"

"You disgust me." Umi looked down. "Do what we always do. Call, have them picked up and burned."

Ambrose glared and turned around. Sebastian was carrying Ciel towards the side entrance to the park, "An' where're you goin'?"

"I'm walking home."

"What's your problem?" He glared at his younger brother. Sebastian turned around and glared tearfully before continuing. " 'Ey! I'll fuckin' shoot you, you don't answer me!"

"Fuck off."

...

The night grew darker and cloudier the farther he walked. Thunder rumbled in the sky. Ciel still slept restlessly in his arms. Surely they wouldn't make it back to the house tonight. Only a few miles away, it was possibly only going to take until lunchtime tomorrow if he took a break now.

Rain began to fall. "Shit." He ran to a nearby house, lights glowing in a distant room, ringing the doorbell as the drizzle rapidly became a torrent. A young woman with reddish hair and round glasses answered the door in a short, pink nightgown and a white robe.

"H-huh? Who are..." She looked at Ciel and gasped, "Come in, come in!" Her face was a light pink with an embarrassed blush. She pulled her robe shut and let them in, quickly locking the door. "I had no idea you were out, I'm sorry."

"What?" Sebastian looked and was indeed exhausted. She blushed even more.

"I used to be the maid, but now we just monitor security. My name is Meyrin." She smiled awkwardly, "You must be freezing. I can try and fix you some tea, if you like."

"No thank you." Sebastian smiled back and looked down at Ciel.

"A-ah. ... Well, I can make up the guest bedroom tonight. You'll need another heater, it's drafty in there. Maybe another blanket to keep him warm. He looks... Don't tell him I said this, but he looks awful, what happened?"

"We went to the park and had to walk home."

"The park?" He glasses fell off of her nose, brown eyes wide with surprise. "You couldn't."

"It wasn't us."

"Then who?"

**...**

**Author's Note: I had fun with this one. I was in a zombie mood. Now for the guy I did it to... There's nothing personal there, I don't hate him, it's just that he seemed like he's make a good taxi driver. XD Neh. Please review, darlings~**


	25. Think About It

**Warnings: The start of something, major confusion and language along with Vincent, Bedivere, Jeptha and that bastard Claude. Have fucking fun, I'm mad now...**

**...**

"_Hysterical_," Vincent laughed, twisting Ciel and Sebastian's hair together as they slept like stone, "Absolutely empty, it never existed... Another?"

"Fake," Claude added hoarsely, throat and neck torn and still bleeding from the struggle, "A lie."

"Funny. His body doesn't act like it's a lie." A man calling himself Nastas, posing as a doctor, chuckled and looked at the other men. "You aren't so good at lying yet."

"You can't exactly be sure now, devil. It's much too early."

"Not for one of my kind." Nastas motioned toward Sebastian. "Though I will admit that he wasn't meant to develop this quickly. He wasn't even supposed to find a mate until quite a bit later than now."

Vincent shook his head, "I gave him the boy as a weakness. I was not aware of his ability to impregnate human males."

Nastas laughed, sitting on the floor and rocking back and forth. "How else would the species thrive? If the body is fertile, there will almost always be offspring. I never said, though, that the boy was with child. I merely implied that it is possible and perhaps likely." He froze suddenly and stared at Vin with wide, hollow eyes. "I do know if I inject him as I did your son, the baby will die. If it's in there. I can make your lie a truth for you. Or you can watch him squirm beneath your thumb as you do the opposite and let it be. Tell him he's pregnant and let me kill the child, tell him it's yours and let it live, or say that he isn't and leave the fetus to develop and his stomach swell. Either way..."

"My, my, you sadist. I do believe you've changed my plans. Whatever is in there doesn't exist."

"Fake," Claude chuckled, "A joke."

"Yes," Vincent grinned cruelly, "A joke."

...

Ciel awoke and tried to jump up, rope twisting and burning his wrist. "Ah!" Sebastian turned and hushed him, his weakness bouncing off of the surrounding walls, the same endless black as the room he was marked in. "Where-"

"Be quiet. P-please." Sebastian whispered and shook behind him, "Does it hurt, are you okay?"

"Sebastian. ... What are you talking about?"

"Your arm. Listen, Ciel," his head fell, "No matter what they say to you, I love you. What they say doesn't matter because I love you."

A ladder fell from a gap in the ceiling, Claude, Jeptha, Bedivere and Vincent climbing down to their side, where they could both see them all. Vin smiled, "Ah, you're awake now." Ciel glared wildly, reliving each second of his past with the man before him. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't touch him!" Sebastian roared as his father leaned in close to Ciel. He chuckled and pulled back, stroking the boy's face to spite the both of them, his other hand paralyzing Ciel's head so he could not pull away.

"Such a shame. My pretty peacock and," his hand left Ciel's face and turned Sebastian towards him, violently grabbing both of their chins, "my beautiful little raven... You would have made such beautiful children."

"W-wha?" Sebastian's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "You're lying."

"I can see it. The little one's blue eyes," his nails scratched Ciel's cheeks, "The anemic one's soft black hair." He laughed, "Just like Mama, huh? I wonder what the feather's would have been like. An ebony peacock or some new species with iridescent, coque-like feathers, perhaps. Am I right?"

"What are you saying?" Ciel stared at him now, attention focused solely on Vincent's lips and words, and those alone.

"Heh heh," he snickered and stood, pulling his hands away, folding them in front of his stomach.

"What is it?" Ciel's pupils shrunk to the size of pinheads.

"You're not pregnant, you never were."

Ciel said nothing. Sebastian said nothing. Nobody said anything for a few seconds and an eternity. Sebastian's hand tried to grasp Ciel's hand to have the gesture rejected. The teen didn't cry, but tears, pouring rather than falling, streaked down his cheeks.

"Think about it, boy. It's impossible. And it coulda been _mine_," Vin shrugged it off and turned away like what he said was nothing, "Really, you're better off anyway. Children are nothing but trouble, and there is not one parent in the world that has cared for their child. Until they are adults, the things are monsters. Annoying brats who can't do anything for themselves. You should _thank_ me."

"T-then why did you..." Ciel fell limp.

"Ciel?" Sebastian tried to turn more, calling out distantly, nervously.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? _Why would you tell me lies like that?" Ciel started to shriek, "Do you know how to do anything but hurt people?"

"I haven't hurt you." Vin laughed and joined his small group of followers. "_He_ did it." They all turned to Sebastian. "He went along with it. He wanted you to think you were. He liked seeing you happy just before you were crushed."

"Think about it," Jeptha smirked, "He drugged you the day you brought him clothes in that hotel room. Why else would you have been so tired? He was going to rape you and send you on your way like you were nothing but a whore. And he stayed after you found your parent's dead because he liked watching you agonize so brutally."

Bedivere joined in, "Then he fucked you hard enough to make you bleed and wake up lightheaded. He nearly, quite literally, fucked you to death."

"Then he left you alone. How many times? Uncountable. Isn't that right, Ciel? Compared to the man you are bound to, we are saints. Vin didn't make you bleed nearly as much, and he never lied and said that he loved you." Claude grinned. "We're the good guys here."

Sebastian's breath quivered into the following silence. Ciel looked at him when he said nothing. "I-is it true?"

"I didn't lie. I love you, so much."

"Did you do all of that?"

"So much, you have to believe me."

"Answer me, god damn it!" Ciel snapped.

"They killed your parents." Sebastian replied faintly in a discordant tone. "I didn't rape you. I waited because I know what it's like. I was passed around when I was your age between three of the men in this room, the very ones that put cyanide in your father's drink that lead him to crash and kill both him and your mother."

Ciel slowly closed his mouth and listened.

"It killed me to see you so heartbroken. If I had known, I wouldn't have kept you and let you suffer. Then..." Sebastian glared at Bedivere for a moment, "I wanted you, but I wasn't trying to hurt you. When I left you alone it was only for the better, you would have been in more danger if you'd been with me. Please believe me. _I love you, only you. _I'll be with you forever, even if it means my end. _They_ are the liars here, not _me_."

He finished, leaving the room's emotion unbalanced. Four were angry, one was absorbed in disbelief and then there was him. Quickly he added, "Knowing the way they are, you're pregnant. We'll have a beautiful child and it'll look like you. We'll move far away where no one will find us and be happier than anyone could ever be."

Claude stormed over and cut the ropes restraining Sebastian, grabbing his arm roughly and twisting it behind his back, quickly bringing him to his knees. Ciel watched, still stunned as Sebastian refused to fight back, almost completely limp. He growled at the response and kicked and stomped on Sebastian over and over until he was sprawled out on the cold, concrete floor. Claude paused, foot in midair, as Sebastian's sobbing laughter began to fill the room.

It created a strange sort of instant claustrophobia.

Sebastian slowly pulled his broken bones off of the floor. His laughing got louder and more psychotic. Vincent rolled his eyes and looked at the others. Bedivere was absolutely terrified, as was Ciel.

"Do you really believe that stomping me into the ground is going to do you any good? Fucking ruin my life, go ahead. I'll come back at you sooner or later, you fucking morons." His skin was already starting to turn dark purple in places. "You should all know that."

Claude grabbed him from behind and pulled him towards the black to an unseen door. He went willingly. The other three climbed back up the ladder and shut off the lights, leaving Ciel alone in total darkness.

**...**

**Author's note: Ah, so much anger and madness, I don't know what to do with my mind. But I see clearly where this is going, and that's really all I could ask for at this point. By the way, I think I need to clear something up. Sebastian's father was named Vincent as an accident about a year ago in a role play with my best friend. It turned out to be a pretty cool mistake, seeing as he is the complete opposite of Ciel's father, who I wish was my dad because he was awesome. ... And attractive... Okay, whatever. But yeah, it wasn't intentional at first. Don't know why it needed to be said, but I said it. XD Thanks for reading. Review~ :3**


	26. My Sweet Innocent Child

**Warnings: Very disturbing end and some language. Also Lizzy, but she's quiet and will probably end up very likable soon, and not annoying, which will be a bit different. Alois is still a whore... I should do this complaining afterwards, sorry. The song used is Innocent Child by Arcana. **

**...**

_My sweet, innocent child... How can I explain how I hear the nature cry for mercy? How the greed and the power sets the rules for you and me? Why we destroy and torture out of greed? I wish I could give you something else... I wish I could give you something else..._

Ciel sobbed the words into the void surrounding him. They moved above him, they moved around him. The sounds burned in the darkness, but all he heard was his broken voice. Then came the creaks and the groans. They were playing it over speakers. The bed. Those monsters. The panting. Suffocating him.

Two boys and a young girl started mumbling above him. The door above him had been opened. "_Damn it, Elizabeth, you're the only one who knows how! Turn them off_!"

"Don't boss me around," The girl mumbled. The noises suddenly became faint. Three small figures dropped down to his left, not bothering with the ladder. Alois, Umi and a girl with curly blond hair, much cleaner and darker than Alois's and bright green eyes moved in and surrounded him.

"Leave me alone." Ciel sobbed weakly, almost silently. Even his voice couldn't fight. He couldn't take it, even they could overpower him. Even if all they did was breathe on him, his bones would turn to dust and he would be gone forever. "N-no... please, just do it. _Get it over with_, I don't want this anymore."

Umi moved closer and hugged him. "Stop it, we're here to help you."

"What's the point? I'm saved only to be thrown in here all over again." He looked around with half-opened eyes, "God, it's so dark. I'll burn up into ashes if I escape, I know it."

"The point?" Alois put his hands on his hips, "You dumbass."

"Will you just leave him alone? Damn it, Alois, you whore. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to kick him while he's down." Umi turned around. "Settle down and find a knife."

"What's the point?" Ciel asked again, looking down.

"_What about your baby?_" Umi held his face in both hands, "That's gotta be worth _something_."

"There_ isn't _one."

"That's not true."

"_Yes it is_!" Ciel cried. "They said it. Everyone lied to me and I know it!"

"Wait." The girl, Elizabeth, pulled a small bundle of crinkled up paper and passed it forward. Umi untied the frayed twine around it, the red kind they used on news paper that had faded with time and use. He let all papers but one fall to the floor.

"Look. _See_?" He held up a scribbled note, signed by a Doctor Nastas, confirming that he was pregnant, "Look, you are, okay? You've got what at least four of us would kill for, now stop your crying and let us get you out of here."

"It's a fucking lie!"

"It is not a lie." Umi shook Ciel's chair, "The doctor doesn't lie, Ciel. You're gonna have your baby and be happy with your Sebastian."

Ciel glared at him and looked away. "Sebastian was never mine."

"God, you're stupid." Alois pulled the empty chair behind Ciel over and stood on it, climbing up to the floor above. "Get out of here before I decide to turn all four of you in."

"Abby did nothing!" Elizabeth snapped, "She isn't even awake, just leave us alone you selfish child."

Alois smirked and stuck his tongue out before disappearing. Umi wriggled his fingers through the knots around Ciel's wrists until the rope was loose enough to pull his hands through. He fell forward, limp, into Umi's side, just barely being caught and pulled away from the floor. "What are you doing?"

Ciel sobbed and shook his head in reply. "I want him back now. I-I want them all back."

...

Claude pulled away from Sebastian's motionless body, his shallow, ragged breathing the only exception. Claude chuckled and pulled him up by his hair, doing his slacks up with his free hand. "Much better. I like you when you're quiet." Sebastian looked at him from the corner of his eye and groaned. Claude let him fall back on the bed. "I believe that's all of us, yes?"

"Yes," Vincent answered calmly. This room, unlike the neighboring one, was small and brightly lit, with a dirty little bed with stained sheets and a tiny closet full of questionable wonders and terrors of all kinds. "Bring out the doll."

Sebastian turned his head and gasped for air, fingers weakly twisting in the pillow beneath him. "Huh? ... Wha?"

And there is was. Suddenly in Claude's arms there was a doll of silicone. A sex doll. Of Chastity. Pale, thin, flat chested, still just his baby. His little girl made of rubber and glass and fake hair in her pretty silk nightgown, pushed up to reveal little pink panties. Possibly fake. God, if they had used her real hair...

Vincent grinned at him. The longer he stared at the thing, the more terrified Sebastian was. He shook and turned back into the bed. "What's wrong? I thought you would have loved to see your daughter again." Wild sobs erupted from him and rushed through the mattress. "Poor baby. He's so _happy_ to see you, Chastity. See? _He's crying because he loves you_."

The doll's head tilted to the side as his hand brushed her cheek. Vincent grabbed a handful of the counterfeit toddler's hair and tossed her on the bed. "Doesn't he?"

Sebastian shrunk away from her, "Y-you disgusting freak!"

"Aw, that's no way to speak around daddy's princess."

"That is _not_ my daughter!" Sebastian wailed, "T-that...i-i-is not.. my... my... m-my... No!"

Vincent laughed and walked over, "Won't have any trouble...well, violating her, then, will you?"

"I'm not touching that lie, you sick pig."Sebastian glared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I thought you like fucking children, Bassy-boy." His father pouted like a child, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing the doll. "But if you won't do it willingly, I'll be glad to help you out. Me and _him_." He motioned towards Claude.

Sebastian stared at her, trying so hard not to hear it all. Her lips opened slightly, soft and pink and warm-looking, her glass eyes seeming to beg for his help, though he knew they didn't. That wasn't Chastity, but at the same time it was. And it seemed that no matter what they did, they were going to force that doll on him, possibly with his father and that _fucking parasite Claude Faustus _filling all other holes they possibly had had built into her. Who would ever make such a thing?

Who would willingly make a fake child, a toy that looked so goddamn real, for a group of adults to pass around like a cheap whore. They had, there was no doubt. The 'skin' on her thighs wasn't clean. They'd been fucking his daughter long after she'd been put in her tiny grave.

So small and innocent, now ruined like everything else. Because of them. Because he went to work when he could have stayed home with her to protect her.

It was all his fault.

All his fault...

_All his fault..._

Her panties slid off. They were really hers. It wasn't like Sebastian had never dressed his daughter before. He found himself wondering if he'd ever bothered to clean them or if they were picked up because they smelled of her, and then turned off to the side and vomitted. He couldn't stop. This was so sick and wrong and impossibly horrid.

And it was his fault. All his fault. And it always would be, no matter who told him different. Not even Ciel, the one person who could do anything. Nobody could change the fact that he was going to fuck a doll that looked like his baby girl, whether he liked it or not, and nobody could convince him that he wasn't to blame. As his entire life had been from the day he was born.

Sobbing, crying weakly, broken and lost and spiraling down, he sang.

_My sweet, innocent child... How can I explain how I hear the nature cry for mercy? How the greed and the power sets the rules for you and me? Why we destroy and torture out of greed? I wish I could give you something else... I wish I could give you something else..._

**...**

**Author's note: God, I can hardly see right now. I had to stop when I started writing about the doll, I literally cried for hours. I feel just... awful. Has anyone else ever been so emotionally attatched to something like that? Or am I out of my mind? Damn it. Let's just hope I can see red squigglies well enough to check my spelling, or whatever you just read is going to be confusing as fuck. I promise that something good is going to happen. Just trust me, okay? I am so, so sorry... Review~**


	27. Finally First to Say

**Warnings: Not much, except that Sebastian apparently uses girly lotion and Ambrose is being strangely nice. There'll be an explanation for that very, very soon. Ah, well... I guess that Ciel's being fluffy, or making me feel fluffy. Yes, this is important, don't worry. **

**...**

Sebastian was pushed off of the bed and onto the floor. "Get up." He reluctantly opened his eyes to look at Ambrose. He closed them again and crawled under the bed. Ambrose pulled him out and picked him up. "God, I didn't know it'd gone this far. Sebastian, I..."

"I don't want to hear it." Sebastian tried to push away but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"I didn't know about the doll. I swear, I didn't think they were making it this bad. Ciel is safe now, I have him hidden where they can't get to. There's a bath waiting for you downstairs." He looked at Sebastian with dull, blue and hazel eyes. "We have to hurry, Ciel can't stay where he is forever."

Sebastian nodded and reached for his false daughter, holding her to his chest as if the real girl had suffered. He smoothed her wavy hair and wiped her face, hiding her naked body against him so that Ambrose couldn't look.

She was coated in semen. Not his own, he couldn't bring himself to go that far for the sake of his life. They'd beaten him when he refused, claiming that he'd gone too far to stop where he was. But he would never do that to his baby. So they had their way with the thing and left it beside him on the bed.

Chastity was dead all over again.

...

Ciel sat in the back of a car, between Umi and Elizabeth, both of them sporting guns. Alois sat up front with a girl named Abby, who had hair dyed a strange salmony color, dark blond roots showing. All four of these kids had been kidnapped with or before him. Abby had been in the cage with him, one of the girls crying quietly as the truck had driven them to the very church they were escaping. Apparently Elizabeth had been kidnapped two years ago in London, and both Umi an Alois had been raised by the people running the operation from a very young age.

Ciel could feel a small bump, now that he was searching for it. It was hardly there at all, but he no longer had a hollow dip in his stomach. It was filled in and just barely rounded. He smiled sadly. "Is he really going to come for me?"

"Yes," Umi smiled, "Sebastian will be with you soon."

"Good." he patted his stomach as if he were comforting the child, though he knew it couldn't possibly even know it was alive yet. But he did. That was all that mattered. The baby, mommy and daddy. He was going to have his family back.

...

Sebastian tearfully cleaned every inch of his false child, not bothering with himself. He could never get rid of his stains, but maybe he could salvage his little girl. At least this time.

He looked at her face. She smiled vacantly at him. Or so it seemed. He was insane, broken if you will. He saw her smile and felt that maybe she was telling him that she was okay.

She wasn't okay, she never would be. She had been murdered, her memory had been raped repeatedly. She couldn't possibly be okay. She was cut short and cut down. A beautiful novel torn to an unfinished, detailess short story.

Could he do anything right?

Then he remembered Ciel. Ciel was right. He needed Sebastian in many ways and made him good for something. Damn it, even if he couldn't fight back to protect himself, he'd do anything to make sure that boy was safe.

Ambrose pulled the doll away and gently dried her off, avoiding her intimate parts. "It's alright. She feels no pain now, Sebastian."

He sobbed and began to scrub the surface dirt from his skin. And it burned like hellfire.

...

They parked in front of a broken looking house in the middle of the woods. "How cliche." Elizabeth sighed and opened her door, offering her hand to help Ciel out. Umi jumped out of his side and guarded it while Ciel crawled out. The two in front followed slowly. "Who goes in first?"

Abby volunteered quietly, though she had no visible weapon. The door to the house opened with surprisingly little difficulty. She walked inside and disappeared for a long minute or two.

Or seven, but it was all the same at this point.

Elizabeth squeezed Ciel's hand and looked at him. "Hm." She lifted him off the ground and carried him inside just seconds before Abby was going to confirm it was safe. He looked at her, shocked and slightly confused. She smiled, then giggled, "Woman's intuition."

Ciel nodded and was put down on a clean, lavender-colored couch. The room smelled like some sort of incense, probably sandalwood and cinnamon. It was nice, but too romantic a smell for a house full of children. Umi ran up a set of sinking stairs and into some rooms above, coming back with blankets and pillows.

"Those need to be repaired so we can stay up there. Does the tv work here, yet?" He set them on the freshly-vacuumed floor and dug through them until he found a dark red comforter and two matching pillows. "Ciel gets the couch."

Alois walked over to an old television and pushed the power button. "Nope, no tv on this one. Ambrose's might work, though."

"You wanna move that thing? It's huge."

"No, not exactly. Is his computer down here?" Alois crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen." Umi sat next to Ciel, "Are you hungry? One of the girls can make you something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hm? What's wrong? You looked happier in the car..." Ciel shook his head and leaned onto the bedding on his right. He shook his head again and buried his face into it.

There was no escaping it, everything was going to smell like this. "I just want him back." He muffled, clinging to a pillow. Umi lightly rubbed his back and turned to the girls.

"Go make some tea, at least." They both nodded and stood, walking into the small, neighboring kitchen.

...

Sebastian pulled on a set of Ambrose's clothes. They were much too big for him, but they would cover him for now. Ambrose had offered to grab his something better on the way to this secret place that was their destination.

He accepted for the dolls sake. He'd be damned long before he put her in the filthy clothes Vincent had chosen for her. Ambrose had nodded and helped him out of a window in the closet and into his car, insisting that if Sebastian wasn't going to let go of the doll, he had to lay with it on the backseat floor.

The road was bumpy and he probably cracked some ribs on the way to the small clothing store. It really didn't hurt compared to other things. He sat up when the car shut off.

"Here's $50, grab one outfit for you and the doll. Hurry up, they can track me if the car stays still for too long." Ambrose handed him a small wad of cash. He took it and ran inside.

...

"Really, Ciel, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked for the millionth time. He shook his head once more and inhaled deeply. "Sebastian is coming, don't worry."

"Not fast enough." He mumbled and finally turned away.

"He'll be here tonight, though." She slid onto the floor. "That's pretty fast."

"Still."

"Look," She smiled at him, "I'm probably the best person to protect you, so I'm here until he is. I mean, Umi's pretty good with a gun, but all of us are. I can cook okay, and so can Abby. Surely us girls can substitute him for a few hours, right?" She smiled more when Ciel nodded. "See? It's not so bad, then."

"I guess, but it's not the same." He sat up and finally began to drink his tea, which was now lukewarm at best. It didn't have nearly enough sugar in it and tasted awful, be he was thirsty and couldn't bring himself to stop drinking it.

Umi turned and looked at them. "Hey, the adequate one has a question." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out.

"What is it?"

"What kind of movie are we watching first?"

...

It was dark now. Ambrose finally let Sebastian in the front seat, now that he could make it look as if he was holding a sleeping child. Not like it mattered. They were driving on back roads, empty besides a half-torn down house here and there.

They arrived at a gate behind one such house. It was in better condition, at least. Ambrose jumped out and opened it, pulling up to the back door. "We're here. The light's are off, so we have to be quiet and not wake everyone up." He smiled at Sebastian. "I'm really sorry it went so far. You gonna be okay?"

"Don't talk to me." Sebastian quickly got out of the car and went inside. It smelled like the lotion he'd used for ... well, for forever. Girly lotion, yeah, but it was a comforting smell. Like bed. Like sleep.

He sat 'Chastity' across two kitchen chairs and pulled a tossed-around blanket off of the floor to cover her. Silently, Sebastian moved into the living room. Ciel was on the couch, back turned out and awake. He was clinging to one of his pillows, crying softly, buried under the lines of an old-ish movie playing on a laptop. Three kids littered the floor around the machine but left plenty of room to get to him.

He jumped when someone grabbed him. Startled, terrified, Ciel turned and looked behind him. "S-Sebastian?"

"Am I allowed here?" Sebastian smiled and moved closer. Ciel turned around and pressed his back into the couch, trying desperately to make room for him. He laughed quietly and picked Ciel up, lying down and putting the boy on his chest. "Like this?"

Ciel nodded and clung to him. "What took you so long?"

"I couldn't come here looking like a wreck."

"You don't need to look good, I just need you here." Ciel slid to the side so he wasn't laying directly on his stomach. "They lied."

"I know they did, I'm sorry."

"No, Sebastian."

"Hm?" His eyes lit up very dimly, glowing red like molten rock that had just taken form and cooled on the outside.

"They lied the second time." Ciel smiled tearfully. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but you took so long..." Sebastian blinked in surprise and smiled.

"You don't need to cry then, do you?" Ciel shook his head. "You have your baby, you have me, and I have both of you. Don't look at the past or other people and you have nothing but happiness to surround you."

"Sebastian?" Ciel wiped his eyes quickly and threw his arm over the older male's stomach. "God, I feel so stupid."

"Don't say that, you're not even far along enough to have a right to think that way." He kissed the tip of Ciel's nose. "What is it?"

"I... I love you."

**...**

**Author's note: Well, this is an improvement in attitude for the story. And again, this may not seem like much, but it's important. Especially the girl who hasn't talked. I need to find the exact month Ciel's on so I can have him develop accordingly. I am an idiot. With a gigantic, freezing Dr. Pepper and half of a supreme pizza, so I guess it's not all bad. XD Review, pretty please~**


	28. Angels

**Warnings: Semi-cuteness, a creepy girl, another hooker and we're getting somewhere a lot faster now. This is a short one, but I like it.**

**...**

It was only kissing, but that's all that was needed. Ciel and Sebastian were finally situated on their sides. The sun was beginning to rise, soft blue light painting the wall opposite of the window, above them. Tree branches made strange dancing shadows, long, thin arms of darkness reaching for them, but missing.

Ciel pulled back to breathe and Sebastian laughed quietly, burying his face in Ciel's neck. Ciel giggled and his his shoulder playfully, "Stop, that tickles."

"Nope," Sebastian chuckled back and left butterfly kisses down the pale, soft skin. Ciel giggled louder and tried to twist away, only to find that he was trapped between the light purple cushions and Sebastian's bare chest.

"Agh, you brat."

"Oh, I'm the brat?"

"Yep," Ciel managed to push Sebastian over and straddled him, "I'm gonna have to get you back for all of that, aren't I?"

"Depends on what you have in mind." Sebastian stuck his tongue out.

Ciel grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face, "Pervert." They both laughed quietly to themselves, the pillow discarded to the floor. Ciel leaned forward when a shadow cast itself over the both of them.

Abby stood in the kitchen doorway with the doll slumped against her chest. The twelve-year-old looked at Ciel, then at Sebastian knowingly. "It seems you put this in my bed."

"Sebastian?" Ciel looked at him.

The doll moved as she shifted her arms, the ruffles on her petticoat moving along with the living girl. "She's so tiny. It's amazing..." Abby smiled tearfully at him. "Kind of reminds me of Lia." She sat on the floor and rocked the doll. "So tiny and silent, asking for nothing more than protection... Though, yours is probably braver than Lia. Lia was scared of everything."

Both Ciel and Sebastian looked at her, fascinated. Quietly, Sebastian nodded. "She was."

Abby laughed, "She's not gone just yet. She's still brave and always will be. Haven't you ever heard of a guardian angel?" She grabbed a tangled pile of sheets and a small throw pillow, making a bed for Chastity. "We have one, too. He's not very good at his job, and he's kind of scary to be honest. But he doesn't hurt us like the others do."

Ciel looked at Sebastian again. "Is that really her?"

Abby answered for him, "This is only a doll. The real girl was lucky enough not to be trapped. My mother is forced to make these for them in the lowest floor of the building they hide in. She's a very strong woman, but they threaten to hurt me, so she stays." She stood. "I apologize. I've said too much already and the sun isn't even up yet. You two should try and get some sleep while you can, we have much too do when everyone wakes up."

...

Sebastian turned on his side. The children were running around in the kitchen and giggling. Ambrose stood above him in a floor-length robe, Ciel in the corner of the room with the doll, talking to himself. "Hm?"

"It's two in the afternoon, Sebastian. You need to get up and get ready to leave." His attitude was slowly returning to the way he was before Sebastian had gotten away.

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter right now, but they'll find us if we stay another night. Someone had the Internet on and we got caught." He pulled Sebastian up and put his shirt back on him. "Ciel has already agreed on a place to go, hurry up."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel and sighed, watching him lift the mass of lifelike silicone. It was nearly half as big as the boy. If it hadn't been for the dolls hair, the scene could easily be portrayed as Ciel carrying his dead younger sister. The thought was sweet, disturbingly adorable.

He turned back to Ambrose and nodded, combing his fingers through his hair. "Fine, then. Give me ten minutes."

...

"You did what?" Vincent screamed. He and Dr. Nastas looked down upon the nurse of their operation.

Her name was Hannah. She didn't speak much and was forced to undergo several plastic surgeries to be allowed to work with them, as she was flat chested at the time. Her hair was amazingly long, having never been cut from age eight, and a light purple-ish color. Her hair covered her right eye, which bore her brand. She was the same age as Sebastian and just a little taller.

The men, on the other hand, towered over everything. Vincent was just below seven feet and Nastas was just over eight. These two beasts of men stood over and glared down at her with fiery rage, the flames intensifying when she did not explain the actions of which she was being accused of.

"Well?" Dr. Nastas asked her calmly, though his look was the fiercest of the two.

"I though that that was what you wanted-" Her voice was soft and somewhat seductive. Or would have been if not for the fear that the men struck into her.

"Of course it wasn't!" Vincent rolled his eyes and grabbed her throat, lifting her off of her feet. "He was supposed to believe that he was having my child so that my whore of a son would get rid of the thing, and you killed it?"

"Vincent, put her down."

He did so, growling lowly, eyes lighting up. He looked like a panther ready to pounce on her and tear her throat out with his teeth. Honestly, it wasn't beyond him.

"She didn't do it correctly. There wasn't enough of it to harm the child, we still may have a chance yet." She laughed without reason, letting the hair fall away from her face, revealing the mark of Ibwa. Nastas dealt a deafening blow to the side of her face, knocking her into the brick wall behind her. She slid down to the floor and continued to laugh.

"You're both morons," she giggled, "If I did it wrong, then the boy becomes one of us. If you manage to get past his violent protective attacks, the child will end up with me once it's dead. Not you, Moloch. Me."

"How do you figure?" Vincent went from angry to extremely unamused.

"You ate the father of the current child's daughter the night of her funeral as I watched on. Do you have any idea how ravenous I am?" She grinned, lips the color of sinister greed and perfectly matching her mood. "If you're going to abort the child, Ciel's body will come to me and the doctor, and I will eat it up before you could even process the words 'it is done'."

Vincent frowned and turned. "You have a point, dear. But it seems you've turned on me." He turned to Nastas, "Call Claude and have him throw her in with your daughter. She can start making the dolls as well until we're finished with the task at hand."

"Yes, sir."

"And send Ash after them before the kid starts changing."

"Of course." Nastas smirked and led the way out of the medical facilities.

**...**

**Author's note: I read over this before I spellchecked it and the beginning makes me smile. So... it's probably too cute and out of place. Still. I like it. I adore it. It's adorable. And Hannah fucked up. Of course she did. Still XD Oh! Ibwa is a demon from the Philippines that feeds on dead bodies, Gaap (The one that Sebastian received) governs the southern regions of hell and can intensify both love and hatred, and Moloch is the demon that accepts the sacrifice of infants. Yeah. Interesting. ...Review~**


	29. Brilliant Murky Red

**Warnings: Violence, blood, odd behaviour on Ciel's part, mentions of incest/rape and an ending that could possibly be considered sad.**

**...**

"So this is it, then?" The house wasn't bad, not at all. It was relatively small and a bit cutesy, but that wasn't the problem. It was right next to the street, not far from a coffee shop, a mall or a small specialty clothing store, places of very high traffic. But mostly it was how out in the open they were that bothered Sebastian.

Ambrose drove his car around to the back of the house, through a gate and onto the lawn. He turned and looked at Ciel and Sebastian, "Okay," The girls and Alois pulled into the driveway behind them, "Okay... The rules are: No fires, injuries or major crimes, all contact with the government must be avoided when possible. No one leaves unless they're with me or Umi, the windows will stay shut at all times, if you must make noise, please do so in a way that does not give us away and only use the Internet from the surrounding areas. The cars will be covered with tarps unless I am driving one of them. ... Other than that, do as you like, okay?" He smiled and put his hand on Sebastian's knee.

Ciel growled and slapped it away. "Don't touch him. Ever." Sebastian laughed weakly and kissed his forehead. Ciel looked at him and smiled sweetly before slowly climbing out of the car with the doll. Sebastian followed silently, opening the back door of the building for the boy.

It had the same smell of cinnamon and sandalwood, but with some hidden rose scent laced in and pulling it together. Like a corset. Sebastian smiled oddly at the thought and continued to follow Ciel until they were in the smallest of the three bedrooms upstairs. He closed and locked the door and watched Ciel climb into the twin bed.

"Why did they make this?" Ciel curled around Chastity. Sebastian didn't answer but instead climbed into bed behind him and curled around both of them. "Sebastian?"

"You're so warm, are you feeling okay?"

"_Answer me_."

"Really, you're running a fever. Are you okay?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel turned and looked at him, "Don't try to avoid answering me, I _hate_ that."

"You think I would know? Ciel..." Sebastian released him and sat up, "...Do you want me to leave?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I did_ not _choose you because of your age. I really don't need you of all people to be accusing me right now." He stood and backed away, "I have no idea why anyone would. It's sick."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. Come back." Ciel sat up and looked at him, weak and tired, ready to fall over and sleep for a very long time. "Please? I haven't slept much at all and I can't when you aren't here."

"Yes you can. You musn't become dependant on me," his voice broke, "We both know how well that works out, especially with children."

"I am _not _a child!" Ciel snapped and curled on his side once more. "But tell me... does that mean... Y-you don't want it any more, do you?"

Sebastian looked down at the floor for a moment before replying. "You should know the answer to that on your own, Ciel." He turned to leave the room, "I love you."

...

"You've both been sleeping for a while now." Ambrose hovered over Sebastian and chuckled, "You say you love the boy then leave him alone in the dark. How did you ignore his calling for you and fade into sleep? How_ ever _did you manage to bring yourself to leave him all over again?"

Sebastian stirred and opened his eyes, vision clouded and curtained with his own heavy lashes. "Leave me alone."

"You don't even _want _your child do you? You're afraid to forget Daddy's little girl."

"That is a lie," Sebastian growled in protest, sitting up immediately, "I will protect that child until the very moment I die" His eyes lit up with hellish hatred. "Even when I am in the grave."

"You weren't really her father, though, were you?" Ambrose grinned, completely ignoring everything his younger brother said and did. "_Isn't that right_?"

"Liar."

"You were _Mommy_."

"You're lying." Ambrose's grin widened as Sebastian began to panic beneath him.

"Vincent was her true father."

"_Liar_!"

"And all you wanted to do was forget that you had let it happen again. But the evidence was within you, and then clinged to you constantly after she nearly tore you in half. That's _exactly_ how it was, wasn't it?" His hands planted firmly in the wall, leaving Sebastian trapped with no hope of escaping him. "You didn't work such long hours to protect her, you did it to _avoid_ her. You couldn't look your own daughter in the eyes. _You were afraid_."

"Liar! Y-you're lying. That never happened, i-it isn't real." Sebastian sobbed desperately, eyes cooling to their regular deep, crimson red. Ambrose yanked him onto his feet by his hair.

"I'm afraid you have that backwards," his grin faded to a saccharine smile. "And you know all too well what happens to liars."

"N-no. No, please, no..."

"They get punished," Ambrose bared his fangs, unable to hold back his excited grin as he plunged the knife deep into Sebastian's chest. He cried out and stopped suddenly. Blood went everywhere, tears running down his cheeks in a seemingly endless downpour.

"A-Amb..." he managed to croak, "help..."

"You turn to the one who dealt you the blade to save your pitiful life? How pathetic, you sicken me." Ambrose turned to leave. "Oh, and doesn't this look fucking familiar."

"Wh...wha? I c-cant..."

"Why, I'm turning my back to you when you need me most. It's so obvious. Oh, the cliches and the irony. It's so terrible it's delicious. I do believe I can give you a real reason though, unlike you could ever do for your precious Ciel."

"Please..."

"You opened your thighs for all of them and refused to do so for me. You're a tease and a whore on top of it. Nobody ever loved you, and so I will not stay."

...

Ciel stood and paced the room. Everything was so quiet. He was terrified of looking out into the hallway. He had heard Ambrose speaking when his ear was pressed against the hollow, wooden door and now there was gargled sobs and gagging. Scared, so scared, Ciel opened the door.

Sebastian fell into the room, hand pressed weakly against his chest, shirt soaked and hand stained red. Ciel gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth. He was so pale and shaking, eyes glazed over and half open. Ciel collapsed beside him and sobbed, resting his head next to the wound.

"C-Ciel..."

"Don't leave me. Please...d-don't."

"I want the baby." Ciel looked up at him to find him smiling.

"Sebastian, I..." Ciel turned his head and cried softly into Sebastian's weakened body.

"I'll be okay." He rasped and ran the fingers of his clean, free, shaking hand through Ciel's hair. "You're so pretty."

"No, Sebastian. Stop."

"Why?" His words grew weaker. "I know..."

"There's so much blood." Ciel shook his head.

"That has...n-nothing to do with what I said." Sebastian's eyes closed and opened again with a painfully slow pace. "You're beautiful. Your meaning will always escape me, as will your reasons." His voice grew thick and heavy, like molasses, "A rose in a bell jar. Strong, eternal and perfect."

"Every rose needs its rain." Ciel sat up and moved his hand along the curve of Sebastian's cheek. His eyes could not mask his fright, his weak smile faltering with each ragged breath Sebastian took. "I'll wilt and die if you leave me tonight."

"I won't leave you," His body stopped shaking almost too suddenly. "I w-will never leave you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, so much." Sebastian's smile grew faintly stronger, eyes beginning to shine once again. Ciel blinked rapidly to push tears back and tried to keep smiling.

"Just...j-just don't go, okay?"

"_Never_." He mumbled, finally drifting off.

**...**

**Author's note: From being completely depressed to pissed off and back to pissed again, this took me all over the place. And on top of that I have a minor concussion because my 11-year-old brother cannot logic. My face still hurts. skldjflksdj Anywhore, let's see where I take you lovely ladies (and any awesome guys who may ever stumble upon this and read this far, because I must be fair) next, shall we? Review~ **


	30. Lovely Devil

**Warnings: Language, confusion, and all around strange things happening. **

**...**

Dried, brownish spatters decorated the carpet, leaving it stiff. The floor hadn't been very comfortable in the first place, now it hurt so bad to sit and stay awake that it was oddly funny. Laughing, though, would only bring tears, so the matter of comfort was thrown out the window.

Sebastian would stir beneath his hand every time he tried to check is temperature. Ciel wasn't exactly alarmed to find him to be inhumanly warm. He'd lived hours after being stabbed, this was surely nothing.

Ciel's eyelids grew heavier the higher the sun rose in the bedroom window and shone through the curtains. It was a dull gray outside now. He'd been exhausted to begin with, and with morning creeping up on him fast, he couldn't possibly stay conscious any longer. But he had to. Sebastian had to be okay first. He didn't want to end up living his life with a child, surrounded by an army of teens that were watched by a murderer.

_Fucking Ambrose._

Sebastian groaned quietly and shifted. Ciel sniffled and kissed his forehead, standing up. "I'll be back, okay?" He whispered, even though he knew it fell on deaf ears. "I'm sorry." He smiled and limped into the bathroom, starting the shower.

...

Sebastian sat up. God, he hurt. He'd been awake for a while, long enough to hear Ciel, though he'd been too weak to respond then. The boy had been in the shower for a good two hours, the steam still billowing out from under the door. He stood and stumbled to the bathroom door, knocking before entering.

Ciel's silhouette was not cast on the frosted glass. Sebastian shut the door and slowly moved his healing body closer, over the small pile of Ciel's clothes, pulling the door open.

He was asleep on the floor of the shower, curled into the fetal position with his thumb in his mouth. Sebastian smiled weakly and kneeled on the floor, looking over him. His hair , face and neck were covered in dried blood. He sighed and stripped, climbing in and gently washing it away before pulling him to his chest.

"Mh?" Ciel shifted and hesitantly opened his eyes. "Sebastian?"

"Right here," Sebastian smiled. "Go back to sleep."

Ciel rubbed his hand over Sebastian's chest, his middle finger slipping into the now shallow wound over his heart. He recoiled quickly and looked at Sebastian again. "A-are you really?"

"I said I wouldn't leave. It's okay to sleep now, I'm here."

"No..." Ciel sat up and tried to turn and lie against him. "You can't have moved. You're dead. You're a ghost."

"I'm alive. Stop worrying yourself."

"Y-you can't b-be. Sebastian, please don't go."

"I told you," Sebastian's smile softened. "I will not leave you. Sleep now, you need it."

"If I wake up and you're gone, I'll kill myself." Ciel pressed himself closer to the older male and quickly fell into unconsciousness once more.

...

He woke up when it was dark. Sebastian wasn't in the room, but he wasn't on the floor either. At first, he thought everything was fine and he hadn't been dreaming at all but there was a quick realization that Ambrose and Umi could have dragged his lifeless corpse away and he could have been so tired that he didn't remember getting out of the shower and half dressing himself. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian slowly walked in, white shirt unbuttoned and open, revealing his unmarked chest. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Ciel jumped up and ran to him, clinging, "Are you real?" His heart still pounded violently within him, making his knees weak and finally buckle. "Y-y-you're still warm."

"I'm alive." He picked him up, "Of course I am."

"_T-thank god_!" Ciel clinged to him and sobbed. Sebastian rocked him back and forth.

"Hey, Ciel, who ya talkin' to?" Alois popped his head in around the corner from the other room. Sebastian glared at him. "Who the hell is he?"

"It's Sebastian." Ciel hung his arms loosely around the eldest's neck, "I-isn't it?"

"Yes, it's me." He smiled back, rubbing his back in an effort to comfort the boy.

"Sure don't look like 'im ta me." Alois put his hands on his hips and leaned forward, "My Claude's coming for dinner, you better get your ass dressed."

Ciel glared and turned to Sebastian, studying him. He looked the same, other than his cat-like eyes, though he'd seen those before. Every inch of him was the same, down to the revealed Ivory skin and the definition of his collar bones. "It's you."

"Yes."

"He'll want me in a dress like the rest of them would, huh?"

"Probably. He's just as sick."

Ciel looked down at himself, wrapped in a towel-like, fluffy robe in a wine colored purpley-red, "Will you help me?"

"If that's what you want."

...

The bathroom counter is probably never going to be a very comfortable or fun place to sit, even with a folded towel (or three, Sebastian was very much taller than Ciel) beneath you. Ciel would swing his legs every now and again to keep them from falling asleep as Sebastian fussed over his makeup. It had been painfully perfect the first time, but this was their... fifth time redoing it? He'd lost count about 20 minutes into the session.

"Done," Sebastian moved away and chewed on his bottom lip, "_War paint_."

Ciel turned around and looked in the mirror. His eyes looked a smokey wisteria-and-black and a little sunken in, lined heavily with black eyeliner gel with silvery glitter in it, yet not over done, his irises seeming brighter than they usually did. He had the clip in hair pieces in, hanging down his back asymmetrically, and some frilly lingerie-nightgown thing that Alois had thrown in at them. It was black with wisteria and light blue ruffles along the edges, a kind of bustle in the back. "It's nice. Thank you."

"Do you want the stockings, too?"

"I guess," he looked down at his very bare legs, "If I'll look better than this."

"Will you two hurry up? He's outside waiting for you to get down here!" the blond terror screeched up the staircase.

Sebastian sighed and pushed Ciel against the mirror. His skirt pulled up, revealing his silky black underwear. He pulled Ciel's long, light purple socks up to his thighs, straightening the black satin trim and bow out on the top of both. Ciel blushed and looked down, refusing any eye contact. He slid off of the towels and counter into Sebastian's arms. "Se can run," he whispered in Ciel's ear at the top of the stairs. Ciel shook his head and they descended.

Claude sat on the middle cushion of the cheap couch. Alois sat in front of him on the floor in a more revealing and pink nightgown, being ignored entirely. "Ah, there they are," Claude probably hadn't realized how ugly and terrifying his smile was. If he had, he didn't care. "What a lovely girl you make, Ciel. Saint Ciel."

Sebastian growled, an inhuman tone ringing through the air. His eyes, previously a cooled, dark pink, were now a vicious and vibrant hue.

"Surely that devil is unfit for you." Claude continued, a smug grin on his face. He was antagonizing him, unafraid of his wrath, like he wasn't afraid at all. "He's your captive slave, isn't he?"

"He is mine, Faustus, you baby-fucking bastard!" Sebastian took a step back, "Stop looking at him!"

"Don't act like you aren't guilty of the same thing I am."

"Stop looking!" Sebastian barked, clinging to Ciel. He wasn't trying to, but he made it obvious that Claude's odd stare was only one of many things bothering him. Way too obvious. This was beyond jealousy and maybe even hatred.

"Sebastian." Ciel grabbed his face, "please." Sebastian stared back blankly, his eyes slowly cooling to crimson. Ciel's thumb swept across his cheek, "Just sit down."

He obeyed and sat on the stairs.

Claude frowned at their interaction, unsatisfied with the amount of blood spilled, which was more than obviously none. He shifted in his place, now leaning to the side. He could do anything and make it look obnoxious, couldn't he?

Sebastian glared at him from the corner of his eye accusingly "Anyways," he sighed, unenthused and a bit exasperated, "Ciel needs to come with Ash, Ambrose and I."

"Why?" Sebastian hissed, Pulling Ciel into his chest.

Claude grinned once more, "Something's gone wrong with him, he's not going to be able to-"

"Liar." Ciel mumbled and turned to face him.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I don't have to. I feel perfectly fine."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Claude hummed, the noise of the room dropping suddenly. Even Alois shut up. "Maybe you should be feeling a little sick from time to time."

"Maybe you're just trying to scare me." Ciel glared at him. Claude laughed and stood.

"From my understanding, the baby is dead. Apparently Hannah injected you with something that was supposed to do so." He chuckled, standing up. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

"Sebastian?" Ciel turned to him, eerily calm. "Get rid of him."

"I'll have to put you down," Sebastian looked at him just as calmly.

"I don't care."

"Then it's my pleasure." Sebastian grinned and stood. He moved toward Claude quickly grabbing his collar. "How do you suppose I get rid of you?"

"It's so sad," Claude grinned back.

"Answer me."

"You were such a lovely idea. Now you're just a submissive embarassment." Claude laughed, "Go ahead and hurt me. He was gone before he could scream."

Sebastian turned around quickly to find Ciel gone, Ambrose in his place. "Yes. What a lovely devil you would have been if it hadn't been for your infatuation with that brat." He glared. "Don't look at me that way."

"_Where did you take him_?"

**...**

**Author's Note: Oh my god! I am really sorry, this should have been out forever ago. But my mom made me pass out candy on Halloween, then I had a dentist appointment and today I had court. So I've been really stressed ant that's probably why this isn't the best chapter but I'm finally getting closer to the (perhaps) end of this. ... Maybe... Gah. Review, but please don't hate me.**


	31. The Devil's Flower

**Warnings: Blood, strange occurrences and rape. You know, if you've read this far, you should come to expect such things from me. I'm 16 and I'm a very well behaved when it comes to alcohol (I don't drink), but I am craving wine. An entire bottle. Champagne... I'll go out fancy. **

**...**

(Ciel's POV)

It's happening again. This man...

His hair is white, his eyes a weird purple, kind of like the damp bottom ruffles of my dress. He made us walk in the rain. He says I fight it too much. I dislike him.

Now we're going down a narrow staircase. I've never been here before, and I really don't care to go much further, but I have to behave myself. He keeps threatening me with punishment, even when I asked his name he did. So I am quiet and I follow.

There's a door and just enough room for it to open at the bottom of the stairs. The black paint has chipped off in places to reveal a brilliant burgundy. It makes me smile and think of Sebastian. It's weird that a door makes me feel a bit safer, but it does, and I need that. At least that.

He shoves me inside hard. He's not gentle like Sebastian. I'm sure the small of my back is bruised now. The door is shut and the room gets dark. Two people are moving around in the inky black. They're both taller than me and very graceful. Both have long hair and small waists.

They light candles. I look around, feeling just a little nervous. On of them has dark blue hair, she smiles and says her name is Mary. I nod and she hugs me.

I'm not ready for that. I start crying and she holds me tighter, pulling me away from the other woman, who looks at me disapprovingly and hungrily all at once. Like a tiger disgusted with it's meal but still desperate enough to eat it. I don't like her, either.

...

Mary smiled. "How long will you be staying with me, precious?"

"I don't..." Ciel pulled away, "Why am I...?"

"I'm supposed to-" Mary sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Please take off your clothing."

"What?" He moved back further. She grabbed his shoulders.

Her arms were strong, she turned him around with ease, "I only do this because I don't like it. Honestly, at least consider the fact that I'm not one of them." She pushed his skirt up, "I'll start with your legs so you won't have to take everything off tonight." Ciel was gently pushed over the table with a firm hand, "Just your stockings for now." They were peeled off of his legs.

Ciel leaned and put all of his weight on his chest, avoiding pressure on his stomach. Mary silently cleaned his calves and his thighs with a scalding, dripping-wet washcloth. Ciel's teeth pierced through his bottom lip as he tried not to cry out in pain.

He could feel Hannah's eyes on him. Even as his legs were lowered into tall, metal buckets of plaster. The edges kept his legs spread and cut deep into them. Blood trickled down his skin and made pinkish swirls in the top of the hardening substance. Ciel began to cry again, daring not to move. Hannah smiled.

Mary glared at her with eyes the color of cotton candy, soft and pink. Hannah returned the glare and turned away. Sighing, Mary took the rag and gently wiped his face. "We used to have gauze here, but they took it to burn when late autumn hit us and we didn't have heaters. I wish I could help."

His entire body ached and he hadn't been there long at all. Color was slowly draining from him, save for the red in his face from bawling. There was already a great deal of blood pooling on the thin crust now dried atop the surface as well.

Ciel couldn't breathe he was crying so hard, but he didn't want to. Weak he tipped back. The metal cut deeper into the uppermost skin of his inner thighs, on either side of the panties that matched the wretched dress he'd been forced into. The wall caught him and gave him something to rest on. With that much, he could doze into a shallow slumber.

...

He woke when a buzzing vibration grew nearer to his skin. A man with long, red hair and glasses with red, plastic frames was slowly pushing some sort of cutting tool through the plaster to help remove it. Ciel jolted when the saw blade touched him. There was plenty of friction where it did, but it didn't cut him.

Mary took a tazer to the man's neck as punishment, sending him twitching to the stone floor. She knelt, pushing him aside and fishing his job. Ciel was finally released.

He fell onto her, burying his face in her thick, dark hair. "Se-ghk." His sobs were dry and weak.

"Sebastian?" She mumbled. Ciel nodded, "What about him?"

"Want..."

"I'm sorry-"

"The baby."

"Baby?"

"Our baby." Ciel, hands trembling, placed them over his stomach. Mary lifted and carried him to a worn cot. His legs were covered in a white, chalky, powdery substance. She took her sloth, now cold and very damp, and gently cleaned it off. "A boy. Pretty boy. Good boy. Quiet. Good, like Daddy. Se-"

"Sebastian," she finished for him.

"Daddy."

Mary lifted his legs and cleaned the white stuff out of his wounds, causing him to shake and groan. She soaked some strips of torn fabric in rubbing alcohol, pressing it against the cuts. Ciel screeched, weakly trying to kick her away. Through the struggle, she managed to bandage him up the best she could with what she had. He cried quietly. "I-it hurts."

"I know. It's only for a little while, though. Why don't you sleep? Are you comfortable in what you're wearing?" He wanted to change, sure, but he'd lose what he had left of the one protecting him. Clinging to the ruffles, searching heir air of any trace of his scent, Ciel shook his head.

"Sebastian..."

"Right." She nodded. "If you change your mind, I'll be in the next room." Mary pulled his stockings on. "I have to look for a blanket, these will have to keep your legs warm for now."

Ciel nodded and sniffled, turning on his side. The muscles on his hips and thighs were exhausted from his previous position and now they stung. The cot was so worn he might as well be lying on the floor, the pillow old, thin and scratchy, but somehow he managed to sleep again.

...

Sebastian stumbled down the road, without a car to drive at all. Elizabeth, Abby and Umi had taken the only car they had keys to and were going to try and get there before him so he could get in quietly. And so he was left alone to ponder what was happening to Ciel and their child at that very moment.

What came to mind made him sick. Grabbing the metal pole of an old road sign, he bent over and vomited off the side of the road. He felt lightheaded and nearly fell into it, but was lucky enough to be able to hold himself up, though the metal peeled a layer or two of his palm off as his hand twisted around it.

Slowly, he pulled himself back to the side of the road and continued his walk. "I swear to god, if he touched him again... I can't do this. I can't. I shouldn't have listened."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Daddy."

"Huh?" He looked to his left. Chastity stood in the middle of the road, smiling at him.

"Whatever happens isn't your fault. It's theirs. 'Cause they're broken, remember?" She smiled and moved with him, moonlight streaming through the silvery parts of her hair.

"God, I'm hallucinating now, too."

"No, I'm here." She giggled, "Well, kinda. Anyways, you know he'll be just fine when you get there. You're a good daddy, you're good at protecting things." Chastity turned towards him. Sebastian stopped. "...Daddy?"

"Hm?" He looked at her hesitantly.

"I-It really hurts to be here right now. Like being stabbed all over. So I-I can't stay." She sniffled and smiled tearfully at him. "I'm sorry I made you cry though. I'm okay."

"Baby..."

"Daddy," She moved towards him, "I really need to go now." Her arms reached for him. Sebastian quickly pulled her close and crushed her to his chest. She felt lighter than air. She had no substance, but she wasn't just an image. She had structure, she was something to hold. And so he did, and she hugged back.

"My precious baby."

"I love you, Daddy." She smiled and nuzzled him, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Don't leave me again, I can't lose you again."

"You don't. It sounds like movies, but I'm always here," She kissed his cheek. "Jus' don't cry, okay? You gotta find Mommy so he can be safe."

Sebastian nodded and sobbed quietly. "Don't let them hurt you anymore, okay?"

"I don't feel bad things. Don't worry. I really hafta go, though."

"I love you, so much, Chastity."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

Suddenly, he was standing alone in the road. There were lights in the distance, distorted by tears. He moved closer to the loose gravel on the edge of the road and walked away from them, well aware that they were catching up. And they did and the car slowed, the driver's window rolling down.

"Mr. Michaelis?"

...

Breath his his neck. It was happening again. Ciel opened his eyes to find not just Vincent but Bedivere and Jeptha as well. Vincent Grinned and whispered his hello, the other two stone-faced as Ciel looked at them in terror. Did this man need an audience to cause so much damage to a body?

No.

Bedivere, the one with greenish-gray hair and pale amber eyes, was the man to lift Ciel off of the cot. "Where do we take him?"

"Nearest bedroom'll be fine. The water still isn't fixed." Vincent lead them up the stairs and into a hallway where the man carrying Ciel took the lead, opening a heavy wooden door with one hand to a room with a large, soft bed with thick blankets. If it hadn't been for the three accompanying him, he would be relieved to see it.

...

"O-officer-"

"Please call me Fred," the red head smiled.

"Ah, well..." Sebastian was in the car now. Seriously, how often was he going to run into this guy?

"Where were you going so late at night dressed like that? It's going to snow soon, you could have worn a jacket at the very least." Abberlein drove slowly.

"Why were you out so late?" Sebastian said quietly, trying to change the subject, not wanting to say anything about what was going on.

"My wife gave birth this morning. I was driving home to get her things." He smiled, "Still, what were you doing?"

"I was going to get Ciel," Sebastian mumbled and shivered, rubbing his hands over his arms to try and warm up.

"Hm? Where is he?"

"I..."

"Sebastian?"

"My father's...place of business."

"What's he doing there?" He slowed.

"No, don't. Keep going."

"Why isn't he with you?"

"My older brother took him there." Not bad so far. He wasn't lying, but Abberlein didn't know everything. That was for the best.

"Why?" the car sped up again as he pushed Sebastian for more. Okay, so it wasn't going to work out. He had to say something.

"Because he wishes for nothing more than my misery, along with everyone else in that building. Even if it means harming Ciel and killing my child, it's never about them, it's me. I want to go and get him away from them, but I don't have a car." Sebastian let his arms fall into his lap, his fingers curling until his nails dug into the palms of his hands, "I've been walking for hours. I can hardly even hope that they haven't done it to him again."

"I don't understand..."

"His body takes the damage because they know it kills me. They make it worse." Sebastian smiled up at him weakly, not bothering to lift his head, "You're a very lucky man. You got to see your child born. At this rate, I'll never have that privilege. They're killing everything."

Abberlein stared at him blankly for a moment, blinked and faced the road. "Where is this place?"

"Why?"

"I'm not going to ask what you mean with that childbirth remark, that's your own business. Still, I am obligated to protect Ciel as much as you are, and it's my job to help people. My wife will understand when I tell her." He sped up again, "If it's as bad as you're making it out to be, though you're very vague, he may end up in the hospital as well, and it would be better if I could take you in this old thing rather than you carrying him all the way out there."

...

"Been a long time since we've done it like this," Jeptha mumbled to the other two. They bound his wrists to the bed, but for some reason didn't bother with his legs. Probably because they wanted to be able to move him around. And they did.

Ciel was bet over once more, the ruffles of his nightgown grazing the top of his thigh. Vin crawled on the bed close enough for his and Ciel's noses to touch when the boy dared look up. "Heh. You've got your daddy's nose, Ciel."

"W-what are you doing to me?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything right now," He kissed the tip of Ciel's nose, "But you'll know when I begin."

"Please don't. M-m-my baby."

"It's you, not your damn baby."

"You'll hurt my b-baby." Jeptha tugged up his skirt from behind slowly.

"So?"

"Look at those." Bedivere chuckled. "Haven't seen panties so small in a long, long time. Sure he can take it?"

"You do remember who he's been with, right?" Jeptha reminded him. "Who goes first, dad?"

Vin looked up. "You."

"Got it." His hands, cold and rough, tugged Ciel's underwear down to the middle of his thighs. Jeptha undid his slacks and roughly pushed and tore into Ciel.

"Nhaa!" The teen quickly buried his face into the mattress. Vin grabbed his chin and pulled him up, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Do I have your full attention, child?"

"No!" Ciel screeched, trying to fight as Jeptha trusted slowly inside of him.

"No?"

"N-no..."

"You, too, Belial." The other young man joined Jeptha in tearing up Ciel's inside. His mouth fell open, but he was unable to scream.

"What about now?" Ciel managed to squeak and shake his head in defiance. "Hm?"

"Y-you will not b-break me," Ciel choked, "I-I am b-better than y-y-you."

"Don't force me to make this worse."

"P-pitiful excuse...f-for a man." Ciel smiled weakly, "I-inadequate." He could feel blood streaking down his legs, both from the cuts and from what was occurring now.

"That's it." Vin climbed off of the bed and quickly joined the other two.

...

Sebastian and Abberlein parked in front of the church. None of the lights were on. "You sure this is it?"

"Yes." Sebastian got out. They walked up to the door, which was cracked open. The girls had been there. Sebastian pushed it open and walked inside.

_"Sebastian!"_

**...**

**Author's Note: A little late, but forgivable. I couldn't possibly put more detail into, well... you know. I feel awful. I always do when this happens. We love Ciel, we love him muchly, and still this fucking happens. Ugh. Anyways, it's the weekend, there should be at least one more chapter uploaded fairly soon. I'm just having a terrible time with this. I enjoy writing, but I'm starting to scare myself. I'm working on that... review~**


	32. The Bell Jar

**Warning: Language, a strange beginning and end that will kind of be explained in the a.n. and murder/rape. Like I said, you should come to expect this crap from me.**

**...**

_The vacuum it creates freezes everything. Time, pain, blood, love... What am I doing here? How did we get so far away from our destinies? I'm so, so sorry. Sometimes I wish I'd never seen you, maybe you would have been saved. _

_I have a question, though. Even when it's petals are torn away, can a flower survive in the frozen world? Could a rose remain so beautiful after it's been battered by wind and rain? Can a frozen anemone still cling to its life after shattering? What are you? How do you survive?_

_I can't explain it at all. Red rose, white rose, orchid, magnolia? Their meanings suit you so well. And yet you fall for a dying, black flower like me. I had my chance, I failed. I never clawed my way up, I was always pulled away from my safety, and you cling onto me. Save yourself or stay with me._

_God, I love you. I love you so much. I swore on my life never to trust anyone since the very day I turned 13. But you were so pure and dignified and innocent and elegant and strong... I think I never grew up My body is older than yours, yes, but mentally we are the same. _

_We're both trapped in the bell jar. _

_We are the experiment. _

_Call my name, and I will save you from their probing fingers and intrusive gazes. I will protect you with my life and more, just say the word. I'm so sorry I let this happen. Still, no matter what, I love you, Ciel. I beg of you one thing alone for all of this: Never doubt. I am always here._

...

Sebastian ran faster than humanly possible in the direction of the scream. It was happening again, he could feel the immense pain ringing through him as if he were a bell and was being pounded on from the inside with a red-hot sledgehammer.

He threw a door at the end of a long hall open, stumbling on to a terrifying scene. Ciel's eyes were rolled far back into his head and he was gagging on air as three men defiled him all at once. His thin fingers gripped and released the wrinkled and bloodied blanket over and over, tears cascading down his cheeks and dampening the white bedspread. "Se-se-se..."

Sebastian was frozen for a moment and an eternity. Ciel head weakly tilted up, blue eyes falling down far enough for him to see the man in the open doorway and release another torrent of tears. Sebastian mouthed something to him and turned to glare at Vin, Jeptha and Bedivere, who were too enveloped in deflowering the boy to notice or care.

His eyes lit up instantly, furious. Sensing him only now, both young men pulled away and looked at the boy. Vin did not stop.

"S-sebas-"

Sebastian growled and forced the two against the wall, "Why?" He teared up, "Why do you agree to this?"

Vin stood up behind them, leaving Ciel convulsing on the floor with his wrists tied to one bedpost with a longish piece of white rope. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, "You're just not as cute as you used to be."

"He's pregnant! Name one of your daughters you haven't fucked and how many of them you refused contact with until after the children were born. What about mom? Why is he so fucking different?" Sebastian hissed, struggling to get out of his father's grasp.

"Cause it's your baby." Vincent laughed and dug his long, sharp nails into Sebastian's hips just beneath his shirt.

"W-what about Chastity?"

"It was mine."

"She was not an object." He finally pushed away from his father, leaving red scratches on his skin.

"Sebastian," Ciel croaked weakly from behind them. "Sebastian, please. I-I can't move. Get me out of here, I can't move. Please. Please, please, please..."

Sebastian quickly abandoned the other three and desperately picked at the knot above Ciel's wrists until he was freed, pulling him up onto the bed gently and curling around him, his leg over the boys waist.

Abberlein rushed in after finding his way to the hall, distracting the other three. "What's going on?"

Sebastian froze at the sound of the officer's voice, "Get out of here-" His head snapped to his right when a thud interrupted him. It was the sound of the handle of a knife and Ambrose's fist hitting his back all at once. The blade was unusually long, the silver tip sticking out of Abberlein's shirt, between the buttons, dripping blood onto the wrinkles that stuck out.

Ambrose turned and smiled at Sebastian the way a brother normally would, as if he were doing something in his favor, twisted the knife and pulled it away, dropping it to the floor. The red head collapsed and grabbed his chest, hand quickly overfilling with blood, the crimson dripping onto the floor.

Ciel shifted to look away as quickly as he could manage. Sebastian quickly placed his hand over Ciel's eyes instead. "D-don't move." Ciel sniffled and threw an arm over Sebastian's shoulder.

"I wanna go now. D-doctor."

"Yes, the doctor. We'll go to the doctor."

"Baby's okay." Ciel whimpered as Sebastian stood.

"He's dead," Ambrose smiled at Sebastian, "What're you gonna tell his wife? You sure you want to leave?"

"I have to take care of him."

"You are not leaving me." Ambrose frowned.

"You left me when I needed you, give me one reason to stay," Sebastian paused for a moment and continued out and down the hall, "I'm taking care of him now."

...

Sebastian removed the jacket he'd borrowed from the late Frederick Abberlein and placed it on the seat before he carefully put Ciel on it and tilted the seat back. He was left with his shirt, spotted with blood, but that didn't matter at this point. He ran around and jumped into the driver's seat of the vehicle that had been left running and took off as soon as his door was shut.

Ciel reached over and rested his hand on Sebastian's thigh. "Baby's fine," he whispered, "Don't worry, okay?"

Sebastian glanced at him and smiled sadly, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm o-okay." Ciel tried to sit up, but quickly fell back into the seat, "How far?"

"Only a few minutes." Sebastian sped up, "We'll get you fixxed up and you'll feel better, I promise. I won't let go of you ever again."

Ciel nodded and let his head fall to the side. He watched city lights build up outside as they sped down the road. His hand moved slightly, stroking Sebastian's thigh comfortingly.

...

"How did this happen?" Randall demanded, "What did I tell you would happen if anything happened to him?"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't have the chance to ask what happened, I just found him and brought him here as fast as I could." Sebastian snapped back.

"Do you have any idea how many stitches he's going to need?"

"I am not a fucking doctor!"

"What happened to him!" Randall's hand hit the wall with tremendous force. "Hold nothing back, I can tell that you are."

"The same thing about years and years ago."

"What?" He growled.

"You don't listen, I have no reason to tell an officer I do not trust information like this." Randall's hand moved from the wall to Sebastian's face, hitting him hard enough to send him to the floor. "A-ah!"

Sebastian looked up and glared, slowly getting up and moving down the hall, towards where they were keeping Ciel. He threw the door open and walked in, grabbing the boy's hand as the doctors finished the second set of stitches.

Ciel sobbed and tried desperately not to move. He looked up at Sebastian and tried to smile. "The baby's okay."

...

_There are trials, sure. But you and I could endure the worst of tortures if we protect each other. I'm not the only one who needs to be saved from these people. Why can't we break this glass prison together for everyone to see? Let's spill their guts as they do our blood. _

**...**

**Author's note: Okay, the begging was just something to appease the Sebastian residing in my mind (who is pregnant and due next month, so is very not-to-be-fucked-with... long story XD) and the end kind of tied it together for me. The first is supposed to be Sebastian thinking on the way to the hospital, the second is Ciel kind of picking up on it and responding as he's getting stitches. Kind of... weird. But I said it was going to be so don't be surprised. My goal is complete, though! I got at least one chapter up this weekend. I'll be working on more tonight, but I also have a wedding to plan (kind of) and I have to try and convince my wifey to let certain people do certain things for the sake of awesome. Or at least come up with a way to, because she's at her best friend's right now (BUT I AM HER WIFEY XP I AM STILL SPECIAL. God, I'm so clingy). I love you :D platonically. Review~**


	33. The Devil's Heart

**Warnings: Semi-smut, demanding Ciel and fluffish stuff. **

**...**

Randall hadn't come back since the short episode in the hospital hallways. That was easily for the best. Sebastian gently stroked Ciel's hair as they waited for the nurse to bring him a wheelchair. Ciel whined and turned to look at him.

"I told you."

"I know you did," Sebastian smiled softly, "I'm glad."

"Good." Ciel smiled back and leaned into his hand. "You're cold."

"Do you want me warmer?" Sebastian lifted his upper half gently and kissed Ciel's forehead.

"No, it's fine." Ciel whispered and closed his eyes, opening them again when the door opened. A blonde, sweet-faced nurse with green eyes and an incredibly small waist wheeled the chair in quietly. "Hm?"

"Can you get him on here on your own?" She smiled at Sebastian knowingly, like a secret had been shared between them. He nodded and hooked and arm under Ciel's knees and lifted him up carefully. The nurse held it still as Ciel was carefully lowered into it. He hissed quietly, teeth clamping onto his lower lip.

Sebastian leaned over and kissed his forehead, his hand tilting his chin up, thumb swiping across the boy's cheek. Ciel smiled weakly and squeezed his wrist. "I wanna go home."

"We'll go home. I'll take care of you." Sebastian smiled, "You'll feel better."

"Me and the baby."

"Yes, you and our baby." Sebastian kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Yes." Ciel whispered and put his hand on the slight curve of his stomach. "Yes..."

...

A month and a half had gone by without much difficulty or excitement. They'd gotten a ride from an ambulance to the home of Ciel's parents, where the boy had directed when they'd reached the grey outside. Sebastian's old vehicle sat outside, dirtied by weather, everything as it was before they'd left.

Currently, Sebastian was washing clothes and bedsheets alone in the basement. His head had been killing him for three days and he liked the dark. Ciel had been complaining of the same migraines, along with the normal waking up sick and strange cravings. He smiled to himself, moving around the candlelit washroom to put blankets in the dryer.

He closed the plastic-windowed door and sat on top of the machine, staring at the dark staircase, light casting down them under the door at the top.

The door creaked open. Ciel slowly waddled down the stairs and up to Sebastian, laying his head in his lap. Sebastian stroked his hair gently an smiled. Ciel giggled and looked up again, grinning, "I gotta show you something."

"Hm?" Sebastian smiled back. "Show me what?"

Ciel stepped back and lifted his loose shirt to reveal a growing bump beneath it. "It's getting bigger."

Sebastian teared up and let out a laugh and a sniffle all at once. "That's wonderful." Ciel giggled and ran his hand down his tummy.

"I know. It won't be long until we're here again and I'm letting you feel it move and kick inside of me."

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded and slid down, grabbing and pulling Ciel into him. "A small but happy family."

"So..."

"Hm?"

"Could we...?" Ciel moved closer, "I think I'm ready now." He leaned into Sebastian, "Unless you think it's a bad idea."

"I don't know. It's very tempting, but..." His hands slid down Ciel's back, "I'm worried about you."

"The doctor said I was fine..."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You never hurt me," Ciel nuzzled his chest, hands twisting the fabric of Sebastian's shirt, "But if you're really that worried, I can take care of it myself."

"Do you know how?" Sebastian chuckled, "You have to understand, though-"

"No, no. I understand." Ciel stepped back. "I'm 15, I think I know how."

"Not to fufil the needs you have now, surely."

"So take me and satisfy me, then get up and cook me dinner, you bastard." His arms folded over his chest, eyelids falling and causing his stare to turn into something unamused.

"Are you sure?"

"Now, Sebastian."

...

He had to be so careful now.

Sebastian gently lifted Ciel's hips, freezing when he heard a nervous groan. "N-no, keep going." Ciel whined as he continued. His fingers trailed up the boys thighs, receiving a shudder of pleasure and a quiet moan of approval. He smiled and lifted him up, carefully turning and holding Ciel against his body. "Hn?"

"Why don't we try this for once? You can stop when you don't feel comfortable."

"Nnh..." Ciel's face lit up in dark red. "What if I don't do it right?"

"You will, I'll help you."

Ciel lifted himself up, Sebastian's button up sliding off his shoulders and down to the middle of his back. He guided the elder's hands to his hips, letting him guide his body until he just barely hovered, if at all, over Sebastian's length. "I- Ah!" Sebastian slowly pushed him down. Ciel arched his back as he was slowly filled up with the older man. "N-nnha..."

"When you want."

Ciel lifted himself up, struggling slightly, before letting himself drop again. He gasped and shivered, beginning to roll his hips. "Mmhna. G-ghk." He fell forward, head just above Sebastian's chest.

"Do you need help?" Sebastian lifted him up, sitting up slowly. Ciel nodded breathlessly, wrapping his arms weakly around his neck. "Hm?"

"Y-yes. Sebastian...y-yes."

...

Sebastian carried Ciel around on his hip as he slept, keeping to his promise of not leaving him alone. He carefully began to cook dinner, walking to the table and sitting Ciel in a chair, helping him lean on the table. Ciel had a thumb in his mouth, loosely hanging out. He was wearing some frightfully frilly thing over nothing at all, kind of like a robe and a nightgown crossed.

Ciel shifted as Sebastian began to cook again, slowly waking up, "What're you making?"

"Shepherd's pie. That's all we had left for this week." Sebastian replied, referring to what he was using.

"Huh." Ciel stood up and pulled the thin, translucent fabric tight around himself. "We should go for a walk in the park."

"Hm? When?" Sebastian turned around. "Dinner won't be done for a while, do you want a snack for now?"

"Tonight, after dinner. But not the one from last time. There's one behind us, it's a fifteen minute walk from here." Ciel looked out of the window over the sink, out into the black velvet sky with a scattered glitter of stars and no moon. "I think the lights still work there, though nobody goes there. I wouldn't be surprised, wasteful town this is."

"You sure? It's awfully cold out and I can't have you getting sick on me." Sebastian smiled and hugged Ciel from behind, "You feel cold as it is."

"Dress me." Ciel smiled, "We'll get dressed warm and go after dinner." He turned and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "You're such a good cook, Sebastian, I'm lucky for that."

"And I'm lucky to have you, tiny thing you're are. You're so easy to hold onto." Sebastian grinned. Ciel giggled and pushed his face away.

"Get it going, I'm starving." Ciel turned and hugged him back, "I suppose I'll get dressed up and ready for you."

**...**

**Author's note: I have come down with my fifth case of Strep Throat in the past three months. And guess what? It happens on every 6th, 7th and 8th, with a couple off odd cases. I'll have it again the week after next I'm sure. Sorry, that doesn't matter, I'm just really starting to get mad. XDD And to go mad. Madness all around. Yay for baby bumps! I need a fake one to cosplay pregger-Ciel owo It would please me. I must convince mother. XD I have a great idea for the next chapter, I'm so happy. ... For that. XDD Yay, magic mouthwash~ Review, lovelies~**


	34. Satan's Daughter

**Warnings: Disturbing things... language and a weird place to be. But everything I write is weird, so... Happy reading, cupcakes~**

**...**

Ciel felt like a walking mattress. Okay, it was an over-exaggeration, but he had a heavy sweater and coat on, knee-high boots, over-the-knee socks and jeans as well. Besides the mittens, scarf and hat, but those were incredibly obvious. ... And he had Sebastian wrapped around him. At this rate, Ciel was going to die of a heatstroke or something.

It was cold, though. Perhaps it was better this way. The grass was dry and tall, coming up to Ciel's hips and Sebastian's mid-thigh. It rustled like crumpled and frozen tissue paper. There was a small river quietly whispering nearby, as well, creating a path to the mass of skeletal, gray and decorated trees. The leaves surrounding the park looked black and purple with the light they had. There was a dim, yellowish light coming from the center, the wind rocking a rusty swing and filling the early winter's-night air with painful creaks.

They neared it, finding the trees adorned with old, broken dolls made of rotting rubber, nooses and human bones. Ciel felt a chill deep within him. However, he sped up, pushing away from Sebastian, who had frozen in place at the sight. "Come on, don't make me go in alone." He looked at Sebastian, who was stuck on a particular set of sun-bleached bones and one particular doll. "Sebastian?"

"Calla lily, daisy, dogwood, easter lily, rose..." He chanted quietly, like a the Catholics in movies would mumble a prayer. His eyes were wide but dead. "Graves. Why here?"

"What? No, it's a park, I went here with my cousin when we were little. Don't you hear the swing, Sebastian?"

"Not anymore. This is a place for the lost, I can feel it. I hate it." Sebastian wobbled and tripped backwards, falling back, eyes still fixed on one spot. "Are you sure this is right?"

"Yeah, come on." Sebastian looked at Ciel, nodded and stood again, rushing over and clinging to him protectively. The boy led him inside a rickety wooden gate and to the small swing set in the middle of it all. The middle of three crookedly moved back and forth, much more than what the wind could do.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian repeated.

"Why are you so uncomfort-" Ciel turned, interrupted by the dark figure that seemed to have followed them in, "S-Sebastian? Who's that?"

Sebastian shook his head without turning around, "Pay it no mind."

"Am I beautiful?" The figure whined, the wind rustling the bony tree branches away from the light to reveal a pale and shadowed woman in a long trench coat.

"What?" Ciel moved into and clinged to Sebastian. Sebastian returned the favor.

"Am I beautiful?" She repeated, blond, stringy hair fluttering about her.

"Yes." Ciel whispered, "Yes, just go away." The feeling Sebastian was having must have seeped into his skin. It was beginning to infect him, the feeling like a hot, sticky puss clogging his veins. He had a fever now, he was sure. It was such a thick fear, sickening and nearly solid, like the cooling fat cooked out of a piece of meat and left in the pan.

She dropped her coat, leaving her nude. It was the nurse from before, her mouth slit into a sickening grin, cut from the corners of her mouth to each ear. "How about now?"

"I can't..." Ciel hid his face. "No! No, you aren't! Go away, just go away!"

She glared and lifted a pair of large, silver scissors high above her head, plunging the blades deep into Sebastian's neck before running off. Ciel froze, collapsing with Sebastian. His eyes only looked up when the gagging started. Blood erupted around the shiny metal. Hesitantly, he pulled them out.

"T-t-t-thank you," Sebastian rasped.

"Don't." Ciel mumbled shakily. "Just don't." The bleeding stopped. Sebastian stiffened and stood up, lifting Ciel.

"...Your eyes." He whispered to Ciel, wobbling again.

"What?"

"Your eyes are different." Ciel saw movement and looked down.

"Don't let go."

"I'll never let go," Sebastian smiled as they were grabbed from both sides.

...

The room smelt of damp soil but was warm, lit by a fire in the wall. Two women, Identical, hair color aside, sat before it, talking quietly about when Ciel and Sebastian would wake up.

The one with dark blue hair frowned and shook her head quietly, turning to look behind them at the sleeping bodies. Sebastian still clinged to Ciel desperately. The red head laughed and stood, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the couple. "You don't think so?"

"No, I don't think it should happen like this." The dark-haired twin sighed, "I don't suggest aborting the child, not at all. The baby will be born into royalty, as it should be. Then we return the boy to his previous state."

"Forcing him into mortality would hurt him, you think Gaap would let you hurt his precious little queen?"

"No, but we can make it painless."

"What happens when he dies?" The red haired woman smiled quietly, throwing more wood on the fire, "I think this is a mistake we can ignore. Ibwa will be punished either way."

"Ah, but Mary, who will do it?" The dark haired woman smiled, "Either way, I need to go."

"You're such a pain, Proserpine. Keep Moloch and Dad away from me for a while, alright? He's gone four months without anything happening to their child, we don't need to have Stan and Molly fucking it up now." Mary sat in a chair next to the folded out couch, watching over the two males.

"It'll be hard, considering you escaped, but I'll try my very best." And with that, Proserpine disappeared into a puff of silvery smoke.

...

Sebastian sat up on a cheap mattress, the kind that were used on the hidden beds in sofas he was sure weren't made anymore. Ciel slept peacefully beside him, all but his swearer and socks stripped off of him. They were under an old but very warm quilt, warmed more so by the embers at the foot of his bed.

"Hm."

He smiled and lied back down, petting Ciel. The feeling from before had disappeared. It was obviously safer here, though the bone yard and doll-shrine lingered deep within his subconscious. He shook it away from it's emerging place in his thoughts and pulled Ciel on top of him, his face burying deep into the crook of Ciel's neck.

"A-ah." Ciel's temperature rose, much like his did from time to time. He didn't feel feverish, just comfortingly warm. So warm.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel's neck, turning on his side again and holding him close, gently lifting Ciel's leg and throwing it over his hip. "I love you."

"Neh." Ciel moved closer and whined. Sebastian smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly.

"So much."

...

Ambrose stormed into the hospital, dragging the naked and dying nurse behind him carelessly. Her son, a teen with violet-blue hair (probably as a result of rebellion and the freedom he had) jumped up and glared at him, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Ambrose dropped her to the floor and tossed a knife at the boy. "You did."

...

The sun rose outside, beginning to crack through the ceiling. Ciel twisted uncomfortably before sitting up. Sebastian was across the room in front of a small stove, cooking with Mary. Ciel shivered, a shock of pain running through each and every scar he'd been marked with the last time he saw her. Her hair was pulled up loosely, gold-rimmed glasses shining in the pinkish light and the glow of the small flame.

He could smell winter. Which was weird, because he'd never been able to predict the seasons before. But he could feel the cold creeping up and hear the clouds absorbing and freezing tiny droplets of water around tiny specks of dust. It was amazingly chilling. Ciel grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself, throwing some over his head in a makeshift hood, and stared up at what was both the ceiling and door into this place.

The smell of food came next. Good food, too. It felt like he hadn't eaten in forever. Quite literally. He looked over at Sebastian again. Sebastian laughed quietly and nodded, so obviously he knew and was comfortable with the woman. Now that Ciel thought about it, she seemed to know who he had mentioned in his delirious begging for the older man. So... that was stood up, still wrapped in the quilt, and walked over to the both of them.

"Hm?" Mary looked down and smiled at Ciel, "It's nice to see you walking again."

"Yeah..."

"How are you feeling?" She lifted him up like she would a child and laughed quietly, "You're doing quite well for someone in your predicament. Most males die long before the baby has developed as far as yours has."

"That's what I was saying," Sebastian interrupted, turning from the stove, "I think they did the same thing to him."

"I know they did, the girl who injected him admitted to it. Which is amazing, the child should be dead and he should be extremely ill." She smiled more, "But he's stronger than he looks, he's got the will to survive."

"Yes... I got lucky," Sebastian smile, looked at Mary, and stole Ciel, "Mine." Ciel blinked in surprise and laughed quietly, cuddling close.

"Yours."

"Good."

**...**

**Author's note: Wow. I got this done in school. Yay, free hour! ... And a half. Anyways. Currently, I'm starving. The idea of food sounds magnificent to me. I want a crumpet... There's something special between the "twins" that will be revealed pretty soon. Now pardon me while I go drop dead. Ugh. I hate school. So much. Save me. XD Review, please~**


	35. The Doctor

**Warnings: Language, weirdness, the truth about the twins, a guest appearance from Agni and Ciel's pregnancy finally kicking in. Bloody brilliant~ XD**

**...**

The mirror in his room frosted up as his breath hit it. Beyond reptilian, cold, the man with hip-length curtains of midnight blue hair grinned. He was no stranger to cruelty, surely, but never before had it frozen his inner air. This was beyond perfect. His pawn, who was currently posing as the leader, was playing his part well. Brilliant, positively brilliant.

The 'doctor's eyes lit up with the fires of hell, playful with thought of gaining his heir through this current and unbearable torture. He had everything perfect. Though both Vincent and Hannah had severely fucked up, it would still work out in his favor. The doctor still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be summoned by such a group.

However, his daughter had ended up here protecting a granddaughter he would not claim as any blood relative. Sure, the 'Antichrist' was supposed to be a rebellious pain, but honestly... The girl, Abby, had been fathered by some failed angel. That was the last thing he needed on his reputation.

"Damn it, Mary." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She was exactly like her mother, what with her splitting apart, changing shape, never listening and outright ignorant behaviour. She probably enjoyed breaking his plans like a brittle cookie. What a severely backwards child.

She'd even gone so far as to split and take on and murder every single gaurd in her way to escape. Surprisingly, she was successful. Her and her demonic counterpart, who had hair like his own, were indeed a force to be reckoned with.

Mary, or Proserpine, whichever she was, was harboring his new heir and the boy that he couldn't stop clinging to.

Oh well. He would fix that soon enough.

...

"Sebastian?" Ciel turned and looked at him as he spoke. He was being carried to a nearby road and was starting to hear the cars.

"Yes?" Sebastian smiled back and held him closer.

"When you were talking about flowers in the park... What do they mean?"

"Well, on gravestones, daisies are innocence and so on and so on."

"I see." Ciel looked down at the ground. It crunched beneath them with silvery frost. "Hm."

"It was so small..." Sebastian mumbled and trailed off, stepping out onto the pavement. Mary was waiting on the side of the road in a black, with some sort of dark purple glitter to it, Hyundai Genesis. The engine purred calmly.

Sebastian opened the door and ducked into the backseat, keeping Ciel in his lap. A woman with dark hair sat in the front next to Mary, hands under the black, cable knit sweater in her lap. One hand came up to brush hair away from her left eye. Her fingernails were a glossy black, much like Sebastian's were now.

Mary glanced in the rear-view mirror and smiled sweetly. The other stared ahead, concentrating on the road and the road alone. "How are you two feeling after that walk?"

"Cold," Ciel mumbled, "and hungry..." He felt his face heat up with embarrassment. They hadn't eaten more than three hours ago, and even that was stretching it. Sebastian laughed and kissed his cheek, warming up around him.

"Ah, I see." Mary's giggle was odd, a bit childish and much too innocent for a woman her age, however old she was. "Where would you like to eat, kiddo?"

"Huh?" Ciel looked up into the mirror, meeting the reflection of her sugary gaze. "I...don't know..."

"Anywhere is fine." Sebastian followed quickly, "Wherever you think is best." Mary smiled again and nodded, driving towards and into a very industrial-looking city, no doubt teaming with life. A perfect place to hide.

...

The doctor currently sat in his extravagant little office, recording the health and status of his black lambs. Most of them are under six, as he recalls and prefers. There's one particular one, though, that caught his eye, with strawberry blond and blue-and-sea foam eyes. She had lost a leg due to injury and had been stabbed in one eye by an older girl. She would be the next to douse Moloch's hunger.

It was such a pity. She was, or had been, adorable.

Still, that wouldn't change her fate now. The doctor sighed and signed a note, dropping it down a chute that was hidden in the bottom drawer in his desk. The heavy paper would flutter down into the room below where they kept the cages and lambs. He held the chute open and listened to the cries of despair, pain and misery echo up to him.

It was truly erotic and pure ambrosia. Simply divine in the way that such suffering tasted from so very far away.

Perhaps he could take one as his own meal for the night, My, that would indeed dampen the rage his disobedient daughter had caused, wouldn't it? And it had been a while. Quickly, he flipped through papers until another caught his eye.

Umi.

...

The restaurant was something locally owned. The smell of hot food wafted out from the kitchen, a mixture of spices and meat and everything that currently sounded to Ciel. Why was he so hungry? Anyways, it was impossible to decide.

"Sebastian." Ciel whined, clinging to the older male's arm.

"Huh?" Sebastian looked down, worried, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I want to eat." He sniffled and hid his face in Sebastian's side. Sebastian, in return, chuckled sweetly and pulled him into a hug.

"Why don't we sit down and have Mary order for us?"

"Y-you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Does what I'm getting sound good?" Sebastian knelt down and kissed the tip of Ciel's nose.

"Everything does..." Ciel's voice cracked ever-so-slightly as he leaned into Sebastian.

"Then we'll get you what I'm having. If you're still hungry after that, we'll keep feeding you until you feel full before we drive on. How's that?" Sebastian circled his arms around Ciel and squeezed tightly.

"That's good."

...

Umi struggled as he was pulled by Ambrose down a filthy hallway. "Why are you doing this?"

"I was told to." Ambrose replied bluntly.

"Fuck off!" Umi finally tugged away, crying out as his arm was dislocated. "Ah! I-I am not going in there. You aren't doing this to me."

"He wants you in there."

"If he's so hungry, he can fucking eat you!" Tears streamed down his face, though his voice stayed firm, "I let you fuck around more than I should. You drink when the rules tell you not to, you do not stay with me, you've tried to fuck your own brother in front of me and... and you're trying to destroy my ... M-my... god damn it, you're an idiot!"

Ambrose sighed and grabbed Umi, throwing him over his shoulder and walking the opposite way they were headed, "You're gonna get us both killed."

"Fuck off."

...

Ciel was on his third plate of food. The chef was oddly the one serving as well, and the building seemed to be empty. He kept looking at Sebastian, too. Sebastian smiled every now and again, just a flicker, and held onto Ciel protectively. The boy was grateful for that.

The man who seemed to be the sole worker walked up again with Ciel's dessert and stayed. Sebastian and Ciel looked up at him simultaneously. He smiled and tousled Ciel's hair. "I'm surprised." He had a fairly thick Indian accent and sounded kind.

"Why?" Sebastian blinked, a bit confused.

"He's so tiny. It's cute." He smiled more and shook his head, "That and I haven't seen you in so long, I thought you were dead."

"Ah." Sebastian chuckled, "Amazingly far from that."

"I can see. It was great to see you, but I must get back to work before we fill up again." Sebastian nodded in reply and lifted Ciel up.

"You don't mind if we...?"

"Oh, no. Take it, we have plenty."

Sebastian thanked him and handed Ciel the plate of dessert. "I hope to see you again soon. I would have dropped by if I'd known how close you were."

They both said goodbye and parted, Sebastian followed by Mary and lead by the dark-haired woman. Ciel picked at his piece of red velvet cake, the only dessert that looked good, licking the frosting off of his fingers. Sebastian climbed in the car and chuckled, kissing Ciel and stealing his frosting.

"Hey!" Ciel pouted.

"Want it back?" Sebastian smirked.

Mary turned around, "Behave, you two."

Ciel stuck his tongue out and giggled, shoving a piece of cake into Sebastian's mouth, smearing frosting all over his face. "Yeah, Sebastian, behave." Sebastian looked at him and blinked, sending him into a fit of giggles. Sebastian half-laughed with shock and wiped his mouth. Ciel laughed more.

...

_How can we be so different? We are of the same blood. Our hair and our eyes are the same. But you are loved and you are taken care of. I'm beaten and hidden. The clouds are closing in around us. Tell me, who will escape?_

**...**

**Author's note: A bit confusing, but I like it a lot. I think... I like Agni because he called Sebastian a "truly fabulous man" in the second season of the anime. And that confirmed his gayness. God, I love that word. Fabulous~ :D Anyways, I got this up at 11:11 pm on 11/11/11 my time. Because, as you well know, I am a geek. So many ones! Yay! Review~**


	36. Black Snow

**Warnings: Blood, oddness, vomit and rape... I think that's it. Sorry it's late, there's a lot of Umi, too.**

**...**

The world was full of winter, color slowly draining from everything in existence. All in the world was right and wrong all at once. Thin, silvery flakes of fear drifted atop the dark, warm waters of comfort, sinking below, hiding like monsters late at night. The nightmare continued, corpses and little puppets with broken porcelain faces twirled about with the snow. One lone doll, crack and bent and shadowed, trembled gracefully along a slippery and frozen path, blood from the soles of bare feet staining the dense white.

There was a drone about this place. Black and white, drab and gray, but red and blue were brilliant, blinding. The colors could be tasted through the gummy fog. Ciel steadily followed the dark figure, wary of the blood. There was wind and there wasn't. Confusion swirled about with mystery and needles upon needles of pain.

No, god, please, no. Not this again. Please, not this again.

Each cold pinprick, the feeling of some unknown liquid rushing inside too fast and bruising him. The doctor. That damn doctor laughing as he cried. God, he tried so hard not to, but he just wanted to go home.

And suddenly the path was back. Ciel ran now, desperate to reach the figure before he saw more pain echo across the mist. The figure stopped, turned and stared at Ciel before collapsing into a sobbing smudge of ash in the distance. He ran faster, the wind roaring and freezing everything until he could hardly move at all.

Ciel drudged through the suffering until he heard the cries.

That figure. That person... Sebastian.

It was not his feet covered with blood, but his thighs and down. It pooled around him and Ciel's feet. Sebastian looked up at Ciel, tears running silver down his dirty face. "W-what happened?"

"Ciel..." Sebastian stared into his eyes, "It hurts, I'm so sorry. Don't leave me."

"What happened to you?"

"They're coming to get me. They'll take you first. Just don't leave. Drag me along with you."

"What did they do to you?"

"Please... My face is a lie. I'm like you. I'm just like you. I hurt like you, I lived like you. Don't loose yourself. Please... I'm dying." Sebastian stood slowly, eyes focused in the same spot even as he moved. "I'm dying..."

Ciel took a step back and fell, Sebastian wrapping his arms around his middle and falling to his knees before him.

"I'm dying."

"N-no." Ciel sniffled angrily, "Stop this, now, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at him and smiled tearfully, releasing his stomach, bloodied hands grabing the sides of his face and pulling him in for an abnormally deep and passionate kiss, insides falling out of him in a bleeding avalanche. Ciel gasped. Sebastian pulled back, crying harder. "Y-yes. I-I...l-l-love-" He froze and collapsed forward, landing on Ciel.

...

Ciel sat up and gasped, waking up in the car. Sebastian was curled up around him, keeping him warm as everyone slept in the small space, which was parked off to the side of the road. It was beginning to snow now. It was so pretty. Still, his heart pounding violently. It hurt.

He could still somehow feel the warmth of blood all over him. Terrified, he looked back at Sebastian, who was sleeping peacefully. He turned completely around and shook Sebastian until his eyes opened. "What is it?"

Ciel stared at him before pulling him into a kiss, just as deep and passionate as the one in his nightmare, clinging to him and shaking. He reluctantly pulled away and stared at Sebastian again. He sighed shakily and cuddled into him.

Sebastian blinked back in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't die."

...

Ambrose was so useless. It was laughable. Except that Umi couldn't laugh because some guy with blue hair had his tongue down his throat. He tasted like he ate lit cigarettes for lunch and they were still burning, but without the tobacco-iness. So... fire. Yes, he tasted like fire.

Maybe if it was blood, but he was so used to Ambrose now that that was the only weird taste he could handle. Not ash and smouldering embers.

He was going to try and 'eat' him, too. Which was always lovely.

The doctor was rather angry when he didn't respond. His tongue ventured further inside, triggering Umi's gag reflex and forced him to vomit into both of their mouths. Which was okay, other than the taste. Such cataglottism made him pretty nauseous to begin with. More than hesitant to keep the bile in his mouth, Umi forced it all down the still-shocked other's throat.

The doctor pulled back and coughed, gagging violently. What hadn't been accidentally swallowed sprayed onto Umi's clothes. It didn't exactly bother him, he'd been covered in worse bodily fluids before. The adult turned and glared furiously at him. Umi smiled back sweetly.

...

The sun rose late. Scattered rose pinks and lilac purples peeked through the thick, hanging quilt of dark gray winter clouds. It would snow again soon, it felt all too predictable now. The car moved forward through the thin lines of buses and mothers and fathers driving their children to daycare on their way to work. Mary had stopped at a gas station earlier, dragging Sebastian inside with her to grab food and drinks to get them through the apparently long drive ahead of them into the middle of nowhere. Bags upon bags of all of the hot food they had, plus some junk if the need arose from the silent fifth passenger.

Ciel sat with his legs crossed, his back against the locked car door, scribbling in a small notebook. He opened and took a bite out of some sausage-egg-and-cheese english muffin thing. Sebastian glanced over at him and smiled. "What?"

"You're so cute..."

"I am not." Ciel stuck his tongue out and took another bite of his late-ish breakfast.

"You are, too." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the tip of Ciel's nose. "Adorable."

"Don't make me shove this into your face, too."

"You wouldn't." Sebastian chuckled, smiling in an oddly smug manner. Ciel rolled his eyes and laughed quietly, holding up a sketch of two feathers surrounded by tiny cursive writing.

"How's that?" Sebastian took it and began to read what he could of the words written around the black and peacock feathers.

_I had a dream I was alone. The world was dull and gray and cold. Bodies, dolls all danced around. Then I noticed on the ground a bright and curious red. ... This red, you see, was warm and wet. In the stone, the stain was set. The icy air did freeze it through. Out of nowhere I heard you and I decided to chase. ... You collapsed to the grown. Like a queen without her crown, your curls cascaded down your back. And you revealed one terrifying fact. You said you were dying. ... I didn't believe it, not at first. I could not dream the possibly worst. And yet I fell and you fell too. We kissed, but never spoke our love, because you were empty and gone. ... Then I awoke to find myself beside you in your sleeping throne. I shook you..._

"It's..."

"That bad?"

"No." Sebastian leaned over and kissed Ciel's cheek, handing him his pad of paper.

"I have bad handwriting."

"Not bad, just small." Ciel looked at him for a moment and smiled, turning the page and starting again.

...

Umi wasn't clean. He wasn't. He was not clean or innocent or sweet. Perhaps broken and abused, but none of those. And not in the way many of the other's had been. Ambrose kept him away from the others, refusing to let him suffer as a prostitute. He wasn't completely virginal, but this...this...

This was terrifying. He couldn't breathe. The doctor had shackled him to the wall, had cut through his shirt and underwear with the coldest, sharpest blade in existence. Supposedly, he was left to the mercy of Mr. Ash and Ambrose, but that was a lie. He'd heard the order and the lack of protest.

Mostly naked, cold, belly pressed against the wall and, above all, freshly slapped across the face with the realization that not one person on earth cared for him. Just hanging there. Umi's heart ached,bis arms ached, his back ached, his neck, shoulders, thighs and calves ached. The pain was unbearable.

Ash moved forward, his hand moving gently up the back of Umi's exposed thigh and under his skirt. He tried to move closer to the wall, but got nowhere. "Stop."

"No."

"Please stop."

"No." Ash repeated, annoyed.

"I'll give you anything."

"You don't have anything I want."

"Then why are you doing this?" Umi sobbed nervously, fingers clenched into a fist to hide their shaking.

"Because I can." His voice was so cruel and eerily warm.

"Stop, please. I don't want this." Ambrose stood and walked forward, tugging Ash gently away from Umi. The teen turned, still shaking, and looked at him. Ash was livid. Ambrose glared sternly back at him.

"Leave him alone." Ambrose pulled him back farther by the back of his shirt. Ash looked the younger man over and displayed his darkest grin. He moved willingly and let Ambrose walked forward and knelt, unlocking the cuffs around Umi's ankles, dropping him onto the balls of his feet. Umi gasped and groaned, is muscles tensing as he tried to keep his balance. Ambrose move back up again and undid the manacles as well, sending Umi to the floor.

The boy turned around. Despite his being free, Ash still wore his blood-congealing simper. Umi looked up at Ambrose tearfully. Though the man had slapped him around and abused him otherwise, he had to know that he couldn't take either of them. He had to have some feeling for the boy, enough to take him away from here.

"I-I'll give you anything." Umi sniffled again, quiet as he could manage. Ambrose glared at him and lifted him up and throwing him against the wall. With one arm, he pulled Umi's legs around his waist and leaned forward. Hot breath hit Umi's ear.

"I want you to pretend that it hurts. I'll be gentle."

"I can't do this."

"Sh," Ambrose whispered, "It's this or our lives." Umi whined in dismay and nodded, sobbing loudly.

"O-okay."

...

The road went on forever. The trees were dead, the sky was dead, the wind was dead, the heat was dead... Winter was truly a time of mourning. Crows or ravens, Ciel wasn't particularly sure, lined telephone wires and the bare branches of trees.

Sebastian really wasn't used to staring out the window as someone drove him around. He had nothing to do, really. Mary insisted her stereo was broken, and he couldn't come up with any good conversation. Ciel had fallen asleep an hour ago. Finally, at the brink of death himself, he lifted Ciel and slept next to him.

**...**

**Author's Note: Yeah... I think I'm just... gonna go to bed now. Review~**


	37. Delicate Poison

**Warnings: Language (almost typed Lau, but it's explicit, not Chinese XD) and brief sex. And... weird. But there's always that. Oh! and we're getting into more of Sebastian's past, so get ready for some disturbing shit. **

**...**

_Pollution._

Umi felt sick. He couldn't move, didn't want to move. Ambrose obviously didn't understand the definition of 'gentle'. Now Umi was left entirely useless.

A scream rose through the floor. A little girl, by the sound of it, who was being taken, devoured or whatever the appropriate term for it was. It didn't really matter. Umi's insides were still tightly coiled up deep within him. Other people we're easily found unimportant by his wandering mind.

A quiet creak. "Umi?" Light slithered into the tar black room through a small opening. Ambrose stood in this light, his shadow slicing it to thin ribbons. He walked in slowly and shut the door, calling out into the darkness for him again.

Umi curled up on the bed, wincing. He sniffled and looked over his shoulder at the advancing figure. "Go away. I don't wanna talk to you." Ambrose paused, continuing to walk once Umi sighed and turned away.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. Go away."

"I'm really sorry." Ambrose climbed into the bed pulling Umi back into him. He was cold, freezing like he'd been standing outside for hours.

"You're pathetic."

"At least it was only me, right?" Ambrose kissed Umi's neck softly, pulling back and returning to bite him. Umi cried out quietly and began to shake. "Can you imagine what he could have done to you?"

"I hate you."

"Oh you do?" Ambrose chuckled in his ear. "Your body adores me." Umi sobbed and violently pushed Ambrose away.

"I hate you! With every breath, every heartbeat, every drop of blood I'll ever spill because of you, I despise you. You and every ounce of your existence. You do nothing but try to hurt me. Even when I behave, I'm not good enough. Not until you rape me, anyways. You fucking knew well enough I wasn't ready."

"I saved your life-"

"You did nothing. I'd rather be dead than be here in this bed with you." Umi's nails pierced the skin on his upper arms. "Give me a gun, a knife, a pill, a poison and I will gladly end my life."

_How do you do it, Ciel?_

...

_Blood runs thin in the palest of people. Anemic, someone who bleeds easy from a small wound. Even words can physically bruise some of them. Paper white, weak, dizzy, unbalanced. Somehow, some thought this was beautiful._

_Ah, to be beautiful because of your suffering._

_It's like when I was young. I was the best. They all wanted me. I had the longest, prettiest legs, the longest curly, coal black hair and the most vivd eyes of anyone. My waist was tiny because they never fed me. My hips protruded because they broke my ribs and left me in a corset until I was a teeny little living hourglass. I was so graceful because I was forced into heels so young._

_So young..._

_Then it was because I was so strong. Because I could move on._

_So it happened again._

_It always happened again._

_Why did it have to happen again?_

_Then I had my daughter. I can't explain it. There's a small group of doctors that know who I am, they were there for the delivery. But only them. And Mary. Not even Chastity knew. She never asked about her missing mother._

_God, I should have listened to him when he said he'd fuck and kill my baby. I thought 'he wouldn't dare' and 'he's done enough'. Why am I always wrong?_

...

Sebastian sighed and stared out in to the approaching darkness and silvery snow. Ciel was still asleep, looking so eerily peaceful, like a corpse in a casket. What a morbid thought to cross Sebastian's mind, though it kind of fit with everything else he'd been thinking about.

Rape, incest, murder. Now his entire life, child and Ciel, being laid to rest. Why?

A mind is a terrible thing to waste or lose, and it seemed he'd done both.

Sebastian sighed and leaned against the icy window as Mary pulled into another parking lot. She glanced at him and nodded before getting out. It made no sense to him, as he wasn't really thinking about any questions or anything at all. It didn't take her long to get back and start driving again.

Ciel smiled in his sleep. Sebastian looked at him and smiled back weakly, pulling him into his lap and against his chest. Ciel smiled more, hiding his face in Sebastian's neck. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. Ciel whined and sat up straight, rubbing his slightly teary eyes, face flushed. "Hn." He glanced up at Sebastian through his damp eyelashes and bit his lip, "N-ni?"

"Hm? Sebastian looked back at him, putting his hand on Ciel's cheek. The teen's body temperature rose immediately. "What is it?"

"It hurts..."

"What hurts?"

"I-inside."

"How?" Ciel whined again and leaned against Sebastian again.

"I need you."

...

Following numbness. Ambrose was force feeding Umi now. The spoon kept digging at his throat over and over. The dirty-penny taste of blood washed over the back of his tongue as he weakly swallowed. He didn't try to stop him or talk back. It was past the point of uselessness to even do that much. Umi just sat there like a rag doll being fed by an ignorant child.

What an accurate analogy.

The dish soon emptied, leaving no remains of mixed Thanksgiving leftovers. Blood began to leak from the corner of Umi's mouth. Ambrose looked at him, wiped it away and sighed. Umi turned away, swallowing what he could. Ambrose sighed again and stood. "I'll be-"

"Don't come back," Umi interrupted.

"I will."

...

Ciel groaned as they continued to drive. Sebastian ran his hand down Ciel's back and he groaned again. Mary glanced back at the both of them. "Is he okay?"

"He doesn't feel very good." Sebastian mumbled.

Mary pulled over next to a rest stop. "Take him into the ladies or unisex bathroom. Put your jacket in front of the window and lock the door. Take something to protect yourself with, too."

Sebastian nodded and took her gun from the front middle seat. Ciel jumped out of the car anxiously, running around and pulling Sebastian out of the other side. Rushed, he was tugged behind Ciel into the small brick building and into the women's bathroom.

"Lift me up." Ciel clung to him, "Put me on that thing." He glanced back at the counter. "Put me on it..."

...

Umi finally managed to move himself to the edge of the bed. He planned to escape, but it had taken him so long to get this far. Surely he'd be caught.

Really, though, it'd be fine if they killed him. He had no safety and no one to trust anymore. What was the point? At least, this way, he could end saying that he tried.

Slowly, he eased himself off of the bed and began to hirple towards the door. He opened it with only a little difficulty and continued to walk lamely down the corridor of rooms reserved for the low-ranking followers of the two bastards who had started this.

It was strange, though, that Vincent's own son would have to live here. He had one older and one younger brother. Jeptha, with long, stringy blond hair with black at the ends, and Sebastian, the youngest of all 19 children. Not one person could tell you where his sisters and mother were. Probably all gone because they were disgusted with the life of the "men". And everyone seemed to hate Sebastian. He'd probably been a terrible child or something, not to be on the opposite side or anything, they were taking it too far.

Suddenly, Umi relized how cold it really was. He looked at his surroundings and found himself outside, blood warming and wetting his thighs in tiny rivers. He smiled to himself and continued towards the cars, naked and injured. The rocks were sharp and hurt the soles of his feet. Even if they did make him bleed, it wouldn't be enough to worry about.

He opened the car that the girls usually drove and climbed in the driver's seat. As the rules specified, the keys were left in the ignition. He struggled to but started the car and backed up. He didn't know how to drive very well, and weaved slightly as he made his way down the empty, desert road, but continued at a good and steady pace.

They'd soon realize he was gone, but wouldn't have anticipated the missing car. Umi had a pretty good head start.

...

Ciel lie back, head just an inch away from hitting the bathroom mirror. He had Sebastian wrapped around his finger. Hell, he'd protested the first time, but they were on round three. Ciel laughed breathlessly in triumph, cutting himself off with a loud moan. Sebastian gained speed, thrusting hard enough for Ciel to arch his back up to try and avoid hitting the wall.

"Aahn..."

Sebastian chuckled darkly and pushed Ciel's knees to chest. He leaned forward and growled in Ciel's ear.

"M-more."

"Last time."

"No," Ciel whined, "More, I-I need more."

"We gotta get home. Last time."

"I... haah, I..."

"After."

"Mmn, yes."

**...**

**Authors Note: Yeah, I took too long again. I'm sorry. I've been watching a lot of rape/revenge movies and cried too hard. Damn it. Anyways~ Have you ever noticed that the audio in movies from the 70s is mixed horribly? It's awesome. XD Yeah, I gotta finish planning a wedding and bla, so forgive me for slower uploads. Review~**


	38. Gilded

**Warnings: **_**This is completely retrospective**_**.**_** It has nothing to do with the plot other than trying to help you understand who exactly Sebastian is here and who he's dealing with**_**. **_**This chapter contains extremely disturbing material, and I advise against reading it if you're squeamish or are affected easily. **_**It also contains language, but that is expected, considering what happens. Hold on tight, we're in for a bumpy fucking ride.**

**...**

He walked down the hallway with feigned confidence. His body quivered after a long day of whatever his job was. He'd been walking for an hour now in high heels, trying to find his way to his chamber. He ended his search at his door, hey and dark, and entered the room.

His father, brother and current betrothed fiance, his seventeenth, all sat on his bed. They were taller than he was, more muscular as well. He grinned at him and studied his clothes: a corset laced much too tight, stockings, both up to his thigh and incredibly mismatched, over-the knee boots with incredibly high heels and a tie on bustle of red, black and silver. He tried to take a step back and scream, but both abilities had seemed to vanish.

Slowly, they pull him towards their trio. He walked delicately but with jerky, unstable movements. He looked at his brother and fiance and they smiled at him in an eerily seductive way. He shivered and unwillingly continued forward. He knew their job, he knew what they do to souls, children and other devils. He'd watched his fiance sodomize so many with the help of his eldest brother under the claim that it was what he was supposed to do. This young boy knew he could not prevent unfaithfulness. He sobbed as he fell onto the bed, hips bent, his shorts tight on his ass, constricting him.

His father grabbed his chin and jerked his head up, "How do you want us?" The boy could not reply. After a short pause, his brother moved behind him. Of course.

Of course it would be him. The boy had to live in shame for everything he'd done. All of the men he'd pushed away for their violence and their infidelity. He had to be punished and learn his lesson.

His father's lips gently brushed against his neck. His back were arched down like a dog ready to play. Damn dogs. Fuck them all.

The boy whimpered as his hips were lifted and his feet left the ground. His brother slowly unfastened his shorts and let them fall around his ankles. He put the boy down and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "Kick them off." He complied. His brother chuckled and untied the bow on the front of his half-tutu-like bustle and let it fall, too.

"Baby Gaap is learning," His fiance grinned. He hooked his fingers in the side of Gaap's lace and satin panties. "These look so cute on you. You should wear stuff like this for me once we're married." Gaap sobbed and tried to push his father and brother away. He couldn't stop it completely, but it was more correct if it was his fiance. "Stop it."

"I-I don't want them here. It's not right."

"But being with me is?"

"I-I'm going to marry you, Belial. Please make them leave." Gaap turned and looked at him. His hair was shoulder-length greenish gray, eyes cold and sharp. As with all males in this damned society, his face was narrow but he could easily crush the boy in arms.

"Ah, my priceless treasure," Belial tugged his undergarments down to the middle of Gaap's thighs, "when will you learn that it is your duty to give me what I want?"

"B-but-"

"No buts." Belial hummed quietly, "Prepare yourself for us, now, darling."

His father roughly grabbed his wrist and sucked three of his fingers into his mouth. Gaap grew nauseous quickly, his condition worsening as the adult bit down on his fingers. The boy tried to pull them back, sharpened teeth only sinking into them further. Blood trickled into the tiny, shallow cracks beneath his knuckles. There was a lot of it. His father moaned as he licked it up.

"Do it now." His brother urged him, pulling his hand away from their father's and led it gently to his back end. "Inside, now."

He paused and then obeyed, sobbing air was so thin, almost non-existent, and so still that he could hear the wetness building up and hear their muscles pull their mouths into sinister grins.

"God, you're perfect." How ironic. One of these bastards speaking of the figure that couldn't possibly exist.

If God were in fact real, why would this be happening? Gaap was only sixteen. He'd done nothing wrong in his life.

His hand was roughly pulled away, "You ready?"

"N-no- Ghk!" the very tip of his brother pushed into him.

"Are you now?"

"Stop."

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"Don't you hear me, you massively stupid fuck?"

"Yes?"

"No! You fucking cunt, leave me the fuck alone!" Gaap screeched, desperately trying to claw his way up onto the bed. "This is why nobody will love you, you miserable excuse for a person, you're too busy fucking your little brother."

His father helped him onto the bed, flipping him over and bending him in half. His knees were at his shoulders and he couldn't breathe at all. He gagged and coughed and wheezed, struggling to get away . His brother grabbed his chin, digging his long, black nails into Gaap's cheeks.

"Stop it. We only want you to feel good. We'll be gentle."

"N-n-no."

"It won't hurt."

"I-it will. I...h-hate you all." Tears burned like a mixture of lava and acid down his face. His vision blurred and he screamed.

The crystal chandelier should have shattered with that. Fucking gentle. He was bleeding. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he screamed again and again. But of course, he received no comfort, no relent in what felt like knives inside him, stabbing blindly. He got more. He tore open. He bled more and they laughed. They enjoyed it.

It was back to square one, he couldn't scream or fight at all for fear he'd be abused in the perfect angle to get himself killed. And he couldn't give them that. Gaap wouldn't- Sebastian wouldn't give them the pleasure of letting them fuck him to death.

He fell limp.

Sensing this, Vincent let him go and slithered backward off of the bed. He heard him walk around, though everything was muffled and mixed with groans and panting. What a disgusting combination. Then the two younger parted and let him through, and...

And...

"Ah... Fuck, you're tight."

...

Sebastian finally hobbled outside after three days. He was so thirsty he couldn't open his mouth. His tongue felt like sandpaper and his lips were chapped. Sebastian was positive he would murder for a thimble full of water.

Still naked, he continued outside. It was winter and the cement was coated with thin ice. He gratefully sat down on the step outside the back door, looking out into the desolate, white desert. He pulled his knees to his chest and started to sleep.

And a cat walked up to him.

She was warm against his blood-caked calves. Sebastian looked up to study the soft, black creature that dared to show him such sudden affection. Her ribs poked out much like his, but she was pregnant. Her eyes were unusually blue-green and happy, though starving. He smiled and stroked under her chin gently, getting her purr in return.

Weakly and gently, he lifted her up. "Kitty?" She purred louder and leaned into him like he was her saviour. Sebastian grinned and stood, looking inside to make sure he wasn't being watched. Once he was positive, he carried her inside and up to his room.

Sebastian grabbed the box his boots had come in and stuffed a pillow into it, setter her down inside of it. She mewed quizzically and stepped out, jumping onto the bed and curling up where the pillow had been. "What if they find you."

"Mrow," she reassured him and closed her eyes.

The next few days consisted of solitude and sneaking food to his pet. Sebastian was happy to share if it meant a companion. She grew thicker and let him feel the kittens, which threw him into a quiet fit of giggles. He cried once, too, and she lie on his chest until he finally went to sleep. The cat never seemed to stop purring.

Sebastian woke up, two months after he'd gained his first and only friend, to find her missing. "Huh? Kitty?" He stood and began to search his room. She wasn't under his bed, in his closet or bathroom or in the open drawer of his dresser. She wouldn't just leave, she never even ventured out of sight when he took her outside. "Kitty?"

Vincent stormed into the room, face contorted in anger. "So it was you!"

"W-what? I didn't do anything..."

"The fuck you didn't!" He was really mad. He didn't yell very often, but he was causing the chandelier to quiver. He grabbed, crushed Sebastian's wrist and twisted his arm. The boy fell to his knees. "Why?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sebastian yelled at the floor. "I didn't do anything, daddy!"

"What the _fuck_ did you just call me?" Vincent kicked him in the ribs, the blow ending in a loud crack. Why exactly _had_ he called him daddy? He hadn't done that since he was six. Sebastian coughed and glared up at him. "Why the fuck did you bring it in here?"

"I..."

"Fuck." Vincent freed his wrist, grabbing a fistful of Sebastian's long, curly hair and dragging him down the hall, the stairs and, finally, into a room of endless black. A single light hung over a concrete slab where is cat struggled to free herself from Bedivere's grasp. She mewled frantically.

"N-no... let her go."

"Why should I?" his father threw him to the floor. "You stupid little brat, this is _your_ fault."

"Please, I-I'll do anything." Sebastian sobbed quietly and looked up at his father, "I'll even let you fuck my mouth, just let her go."

"Stand up."

"Please!"

"Stand the fuck up, Sebastian!" He hesitantly complied. Vincent handed him a knife with a long, heavy blade. "Take care of it."

"No..." Sebastian stared at it in disbelief.

"Do it now or you'll take her place."

There was a long pause. His father's glare grew intense enough to boil lead.

"_Fine_! Fucking _kill me_! Run me through with _every god damn dagger you have_, you selfish bastard!" Sebastian flung his arms out to either side, exposing every soft, sacred inch of his body.

Vincent glared and grabbed his wrist again. It was still vividly red from the last time. Sebastian was shoved over to the slab, cracking more ribs when he was forced into the edge. "A-ah." The cat turned at him when she heard his voice so close. She looked at him sadly and rubbed her head against his hand. He sobbed loudly and looked away, his father lifting his hand up and violently drove the blade into the cat's pregnant belly. She released her last, unearthly screech as blood showered him. Sebastian screamed with her and continued as his father did it again and again and again and again before letting him go.

Sebastian dropped the knife and fell back, crying so hard that he was silent.

"You missed," Bedivere hissed, wrapping his hand in his shirt. "You got me twice."

"Sorry," Vincent mumbled, staring at Sebastian. "Get up."

"_No_!"

"Oh, grow up!" He threw Sebastian over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs again, setting him at the end of the long dining table. "Stay here, I'll have them make you food."

_Could he possibly end this now? _

Sebastian slumped over and cried softly into the table. That's how his entire day, literally. Waiting for his last meal, crying at the table. It hurt to cry, to breathe and to move.

Sooner or later, someone brought him his food. He lifted his head and looked at the porcelain platter, gilded and painted with black flowers. The cook smirked as he stared at it with dead eyes. The lid was lifted to reveal-

_Have you ever been horrified? Not embarrassed or scared. Well, obviously, because those are 'mortified' and 'terrified'. But, honestly, have you ever looked at something and felt your heart would explode and you would cry, vomit and piss blood for three years? Anyways..._

Sebastian inhaled to scream, only to have the air catch in his throat. Seven unborn kittens, cooked and resting on his gilded dish. He turned away out of respect and vomited on the floor. His gut emptied itself onto the floor, stomach acid burning the back of his tongue. After that there was nothing. His consciousness slipped away, and he fell into the puddle of vile.

**...**

**Author's note: Well... I'm struggling with myself after that. I said it was going to get disturbing, didn't I? I hope I haven't disappointed... review~**


	39. You Wanted To Know

**Warnings: Highlights from the last chapter, language as always and suggestions of nudity, which is starting to become normal. Really, I don't even need to say that, because it's not sexual or anything... I guess there's a reference to that one... Ciel being dominant thing. Riiight... Happy Thanksgiving, pastries~**

**...**

Ciel woke up laying across the backseat. It was still pitch dark outside the windows, no light rising from the east at all. His eyes wandered to the dashboard clock. It was three in the morning. It'd been such a terrible night, Ciel finding himself succorless when it came to finding deep sleep. He didn't even really get much at all.

Sebastian was the cause for that, though not on purpose or the way that Ciel would have strongly preferred. It was eerily similar to their very first night together. He struggled, cried and even unleashed some unholy, growling, sob-like noise that would have given Ciel nightmares if he'd gotten deep enough in sleep. Even though Mary and her twin were nearby and could here it all, no one did a thing.

Now, however, he was completely silent and more still than death itself. Ciel mustered up the courage to shake him into consciousness and did so, pulling him up out of the space between the front and backseat. Sebastian looked up at him, wearing an odd expression before quickly smiling, "Hello, beautiful." Ciel thinly veiled his worry with a quick smile back.

Mary got out and opened the door, helping the both of them out. Something was off. Sebastian's entire essense was hollow, as if he were but a projection. Ciel grabbed onto his arm, shocked when he gave and tilted towards him instead of staying stable. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He stopped, turning the full 90 degrees to face Ciel. His eyes were glazed over and dead looking. Ciel looked at him for a moment before sniffling and wrapping his arms around the adults waist. "What is it?"

"What's wrong?" He looked up at Sebastian, looking annoyed with himself for the onslaught emotion and terrifyingly worried. "What's happened?"

Sebastian was shocked at such an expression. He gently stroked Ciel's cheek and took his time to answer. "Nothing's wrong. Let's go inside before you freeze."" His voice was weaker than wet crepe paper, which wasn't very convincing at all. Ciel pushed his hand away and wiped at his eyes in a strange, defiant defeat. Sebastian, despite his thinness of being, lifted Ciel with grace and ease, carrying him bridal-style towards the small building.

The building wasn't as rundown as it had looked from the outside. Everything within was nicely worn and warm, food already being cooked in the small kitchen. There was another couch with a folded-out bed in the living room, all walls bare, television set excluded. That was on and working as well.

Ciel looked around, swinging his legs and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I wanna help."

"Huh?" Sebastian looked at him.

"What did you dream about in the car?"

"...Nothing, why?"

"Because," he paused, "you were doing it again. Like the night my..." He cut himself off with the shake of his head. "What happened? What was bad enough to make you make that noise and cry so much?"

"...Nothing."

"Why won't you speak in full fucking sentences?"

"It doesn't need to be talked about, Ciel. That's unneeded stress on you. If I won't tell you, it's because it's for your own good." Sebastian frowned. "I will protect you no matter what, even if it's from myself. I do believe you need more sleep."

"You're terrifying me! I can't sleep, because then you'll sleep and start screaming, which'll send me to the hospital in cardiac arrest. Quite frankly, that doesn't sound like you're tring to keep me safe at all."

"Ciel, please. You really don't need to know-"

"But I want to." Ciel glanced at the unfolded mattress. "Just... j-just put me down."

"No." And suddenly, Sebastian's existence came roaring back to its solid, stubborn state.

"Yes," Ciel looked back up at him, glaring defiantly.

"No, Ciel."

"Put me down."

"I'm not going to."

"Stop being stubborn."

"After you." Ciel glared at him and tried to push away. "If you're doing this now, will you do it later?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sebastian?"

"You're going to run and leave the baby with me. They'll hunt you down and do to you what they did to me if you do. You'll be tossed around like a child's toy, being passed from one pair of hands to the next, and unwanted visitors will be welcome to take you. You may try to be like them and leave when you're done with me, but they'll take you and make you my equal." Sebastian's eyes had yet to return from their hazed state, not even reflecting light from the television. Ciel blinked at him, still angry and a bit stunned.

"I never said I was leaving you, there's no point to that." He began to reply through grit teeth, "And I don't know who you're even talking about."

"I'd like to keep it that way." Ciel groaned in annoyance and finally pushed away, landing on the mattress. Sebastian sat next to him, the lights dimming around them. The boy sighed and closed his eyes to avoid any more conflict.

...

_"I-it will. I...h-hate you all." Tears burned like a mixture of lava and acid down his face. His vision blurred and he screamed._

_The crystal chandelier should have shattered with that. Fucking gentle. He was bleeding. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he screamed again and again. But of course, he received no comfort, no relent in what felt like knives inside him, stabbing blindly. He got more. He tore open. He bled more and they laughed. They enjoyed it._

_It was back to square one, he couldn't scream or fight at all for fear he'd be abused in the perfect angle to get himself killed. And he couldn't give them that. Sebastian wouldn't give them the pleasure of letting them fuck him to death. _

_He fell limp._

_Sensing this, Vincent let him go and slithered backward off of the bed. He heard him walk around, though everything was muffled and mixed with groans and panting. What a disgusting combination. Then the two younger parted and let him through, "Ah... Fuck, you're tight."_

Ciel opened his mouth in a silent scream. Sebastian turned and looked at him sadly, smoothing his hair down. "It's not long now. You're almost through it." The boy sobbed and curled up on his side, halfway wrapped around Sebastian, stealing his warmth.

_"Stand the fuck up, Sebastian!" He hesitantly complied. Vincent handed him a knife with a long, heavy blade. "Take care of it."_

_"No..." Sebastian stared at it in disbelief._

_"Do it now or you'll take her place."_

_There was a long pause. His father's glare grew intense enough to boil lead._

_"Fine! Fucking kill me! Run me through with every god damn dagger you have, you selfish bastard!" Sebastian flung his arms out to either side, exposing every soft, sacred inch of his body._

_Vincent glared and grabbed his wrist again. It was still vividly red from the last time. Sebastian was shoved over to the slab, cracking more ribs when he was forced into the edge. "A-ah." The cat turned at him when she heard his voice so close. She looked at him sadly and rubbed her head against his hand. He sobbed loudly and looked away, his father lifting his hand up and violently drove the blade into the cat's pregnant belly. She released her last, unearthly screech as blood showered him. Sebastian screamed with her and continued as his father did it again and again and again and again before letting him go._

He sat up, eyes still closed, and fell back again. His eyelashes were damp, tears rushing in a torrent down his cheeks. Sebastian gave out a low sigh and kissed his forehead, grabbing his hand and squeezing comfortingly, if not a little weak. "Not any longer now."

_Someone brought him his food. He lifted his head and looked at the porcelain platter, gilded and painted with black flowers. The cook smirked as he stared at it with dead eyes. The lid was lifted. Sebastian inhaled to scream, only to have the air catch in his throat. Seven unborn kittens, cooked and resting on his gilded dish. He turned away out of respect and vomited on the floor. His gut emptied itself onto the floor, stomach acid burning the back of his tongue. After that there was nothing. His consciousness slipped away, and he fell into the puddle of vile._

Ciel sat up again, sleep shattered by his own scream. Sebastian pulled the shocked boy to his chest quickly and hushed him. Ciel croaked, trying to make a sound without inhaling first. He gasped twice, buried his face into Sebastian's side and sobbed. "It's okay."

"No, no, no, no..."

"It's gone now." Sebastian dragged him into his lap, "There's no more, I've got you."

"W-w-what was that?" Ciel sniffled and looked up at him, his nails piercing the skin on Sebastian's shoulder and chest, blood defining the lines of his fingerprints on the very tips of his fingers.

"You wanted to know."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Sebastian stood, still holding Ciel against himself. He walked slowly around the room, beginning to hum. Ciel looked at his, sniffled and hid his face again. Within another few notes, he began to bawl and wail into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

...

Ciel wouldn't eat. He was hungry, so hungry, but he couldn't stand the sight of food. Not now.

Sebastian wouldn't put him down now. Ciel was somewhat grateful, but he needed a bath and felt very reluctant to ask Sebastian to get in with him after such a vivid dream of rape. He overflowed with empathy now. Sure, long ago he'd read about a similar incident in a leather-bound dairy, but he had felt that now.

And then there was that one night. The one night he was dominant... Sebastian was way too small for that like that, and he'd probably say the very same thing for Ciel. But with that sudden torrent of knowledge, Ciel really just wanted to forget about it. It seemed logical to him.

After that icy swim in his mind, Ciel shook his head and looked around. He was on the bathroom counter, Sebastian sitting on the side of the bathtub, feeling the water. "Huh?"

"I thought you might like one." Sebastian looked at him and smiled, looking like a mannequin. His happiness was plastic and translucent, kind of creepy, like Ciel could see the past rolling through Sebastian's eyes like clouds in a violent thunderstorm, Ciel safe on the other side but wary of what was going on around him.

Once again, it seemed logical to him.

Sebastian stood and began to undress him, continuing the conversation. "Mary's gone to buy you clean clothes and pick up the cat. Her... sister... is cooking dinner now, so we have time to ourselves."

"I don't want to..."

"I understand." Sebastian kissed his cheek and smiled more, closing the curtains to his mind, finally convincingly happy. "Still, it would be nice not to be bothered by others while I'm trying to bathe you."

Ciel looked at him, smiled back and nodded.

**...**

**Author's Note: I passed out at my computer last night. o.o So I didn't get to finish until now. I like Ciel. I don't need to say that either. owo He just makes me happy sometimes. XDD Review and again, Happy Thanksgiving.**


	40. Puddles of Oil

**Warnings: Nothing really, for once. Fluff? Strangeness? That's about it.**

**...**

Ciel was becoming nocturnal now. He found it easier to sleep during the day, probably because not as many things hid in the lit hours of the day. Still, with the last nightmare he had, he still wasn't going to get much sleep for a while. Sebastian would fuss over him, surround him with heaters and mountains of blankets and pillows, but as soon as the boy dared drift off, flashes of blood would play across the back of his eyelids and scare him back into full consciousness.

Dinner had been good. Not much, kind just baked potatoes with caramelized onions and cooked mushrooms and melted swiss cheese on top, but at least it was homemade. Not as good as Sebastian would have made, but he wouldn't put Ciel down long enough to really do anything. Right now, he was reading through the second journal (the thicker one Ciel couldn't find the courage to read when it was found) and scribbling notes in the margins.

Ciel took a big drink of water and sat his glass down on the floor next to the mattress they both sat on. The television quietly displayed sitcoms from the 80s, battling for dominance with the scratching of Sebastian's pencil. "What are you writing?"

"Huh?" Sebastian turned and looked at him. He hadn't gotten very far into the ancient looking book.

"What are you writing?" Ciel repeated quietly.

"Not much, just adding to old things."

"Like what?" Sebastian turned back to the paper and scribbled more. "Sebastian?"

He hooked his arm around Ciel's shoulder and pulled him into his side, bringing the book between them, still writing something. Ciel looked at him curiously and moved even closer, which made him smile. Ciel smiled back. "Ready to here it? It's not very good, but I fear it'll take me days to undo the damage."

"I guess..."

"I sit upon the cement surrounding this strange place." He begins, "Next to me lands a bird, large and black. His feathers are smooth and iridescent against him. He's a grand bird, standing high enough to meet me face to face. He looks at my hand, then me, then tilts his head in the most curious way. I am compelled to stroke him. Nervously, I act on that. He move closer as I do, head tilting the opposite way. I'm dreaming now, I'm sure of it. His eyes die, suddenly soulless jet black, birds can't really glare you know, and he opens his beak and unleashes some unholy noise. What it means, I will decipher slowly, once I've woken up from this nightmare."

Ciel scowled slightly, confused.

"Could it be his feathers that were used in my pillow? Has he come to rob me of my sleep or to help me meet it? Which makes me wonder," Sebastian paused and turned the page, "Will I be buried in the same silk, velvet and lace I have lived and sinned in, or will I be welcome to wear the oil-puddle black on my final day? What an interesting thought."

"...What?"

Sebastian laughed and kissed Ciel's forehead. "It was the beginning of a story I started writing when I was younger and far past the brink of insanity. I suppose it's just an alternative to working on some dull crossword puzzle."

The teen nodded and turned his head into him. His heartbeat was steady beneath his ribcage and made Ciel's eyelids grow heavy. Sebastian leaned back against the top couch cushions and pulled up two of the countless blankets.

"Goodnight."

Ciel nodded, half startled by his voice, and slowly drifted to sleep like a falling feather from the sky.

...

_His mind was much too willing to absorb information and twist it._

Ciel walked down cracked pavement through the snow. He was holding the hand of a small boy with lighter hair than his, though very similar in color. He seemed to be the only other living thing in the town they strode through. The shops were empty, there were no cars, no animals or whispers from anyone in hiding, just silence.

The boy squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. They stood on the corner, waiting for the light to tell them it was safe to walk. The red hand stayed, frozen, as did all of the lights in every visible intersection. Red, blue and gray seemed to be the only colors in the surrounding world. Ciel carefully stepped off of the curb and helped the child cross the street.

There was a little white house at the end of the road. It was far away, but Ciel could see where the paint had come off. There was one lone figure there, moving ever so slightly. He sped up, dragging the toddler behind him.

_'Mommy!'_ The small voice sounded so distant and muffled. Ciel stopped and turned to look at the boy, who looked back at him with ice blue eyes. They blinked in tandem. Carefully, he lifted the boy up and put him on his hip, running again.

Finally, he came to a gate. It was a shiny steel, slightly frosted by the cold. It had to be fairly new. There was a boy on the porch. It was really just a cement step, but it seemed all the same. Everything did. This was truly a monotonous world.

The boy had long black hair, though it didn't hang in ringlets now. The curls were wide and loose, the gray in the sky robbing them of their shine. He was wearing a corset, pulled much too tight, and many other things that seemed to be normal for the figure that Ciel's mind identified as Sebastian. He drew words in the falling snow with his finger, nails painted black but shone with rainbows. It was as if he'd taken all the life and color out of the world, ground it up and mixed it in with nail polish.

Ciel opened his mouth to talk to him, but couldn't make a sound. The child watched him intently.

A large raven swooped down and landed beside the young Sebastian, causing all three of them to jump. Its eye level was just below Sebastian's, a monster of an omen indeed. It looked around, ending it's search with its head tilted in Ciel's direction. Sebastian reached out and touched it, the raven tilting its head to the other side. It opened it's beak wide but made no noise, leaving the older teen frozen. Quickly, it flew to the gate and stared Ciel and the young boy down.

The boy giggled, the flutter of happiness echoing into fog that had suddenly crept around and embraced them. The bird concentrated on him hard. The boy smiled and put his finger to his lip, the harbinger seeming to nod in agreement and finally take off.

_'Daddy!'_ the boy called out. Sebastian whipped his head towards them, terrified. The boy giggled again.

...

Ciel woke up slowly, probably more confused than he'd ever been in his entire life. Sebastian was curled up around him protectively, still asleep. Ciel stared at him, watching his eyes move beneath their shields as he dreamt. He was peaceful now, which considerable calmed Ciel's rapid heartbeat. Why it was like that, he had no idea, but at least is was stopping.

Still, he couldn't refuse the fact that he was suffering some discomfort. His tummy ached. That slight bump, hidden by his clingy, slashed shirt that Mary had managed to find, hurt. He whimpered quietly and put one arm around himself, squeaking and pulling it back instantly.

Hesitantly, he replaced it. The baby nudged against it gently. Excited, he squealed and moved as close as he could to Sebastian, until his breath couldn't possibly not hit his neck.

"Hm?" Sebastian's eyes opened slowly, the red like the stop lights from Ciel's dream in the silver, early morning light. Ciel sniffled quietly and tried to move closer. "Darling, if you move any closer, you'll be on the other side of me. What is it?"

Without a word, the teen grabbed his wrist, gently guiding his hand to his stomach. The baby kicked again, pushing a gasp from both of their lips. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who stared down between them, fascinated entirely by that tiny movement.

"That."

Sebastian nodded and looked up, kissing Ciel's neck without removing his hand. "Yes that." Everything about him was warm and blurred at the edges. Ciel put his hand on top of Sebastian's and smiled to himself.

"I told you."

"The baby's okay," Sebastian finished, adding the ending of the whispered quote from what seemed like so long ago.

"I dreamed about you." Ciel smiled. Sebastian rolled back slightly so as to be able to look him in the eyes. He asked just what the boy had dreamed about, getting the entire story in reply.

"Silence." He smiled at Ciel, then at his rounded tummy. Ciel stared at him with half-opened eyes for a while before realizing what he meant. Quickly, he smiled back.

"Yes."

**...**

**Author's note: Well, I've gotten to 40. I've got to wrap up here pretty soon. 60 really is my limit. However, I really wanted something nice to write, as I'm trying to make up for 38, still. That, and my mind Sebby is having his baby in 15 days, and I'm drowning in nervousness, so I needed something pretty calm, too. Babies. Babies everywhere. Anyway... Review~**


	41. Back Into Existence

**Warning: A return of danger and some sneakiness. Umi's back!**

**...**

The next few months were a blur, a lull in the interesting. Other than Ciel slowly growing around his middle, there was no news from day to day. Well, he had gone to the store with Mary once without Sebastian, as well, but under very heavy circumstances.

They'd moved their bedroom into the farthest room to the left. They had a television, still but it was small and sat on a desk. It was also one of many machines in the room on one of many desks. There was the bed, which had been taken from a hospital and could adjust angles and such, a sewing machine and a surger, the tv and a laptop. The door didn't close all the way and had to have something behind it to make it stay in one position, and there were patterns and half-sewn clothes pinned to a large rectangle of muslin power stapled onto the wood panel wall.

There were windows as well, with bedsheets stapled over them. The light still shone through and gave extra light to the room. Currently, the sun was just now settling behind the horizon, leaving behind a sunset of flamingo pink and seafoam blue-green. Sebastian walked into the room with dinner, which he made, and turned off the light, letting the outside light seep in and mix in the room's strange atmosphere.

Ciel smiled up at him, taking the plate and moving over so he could sit beside him. He smiled back quickly and sat down, snatching the plate back. "Hey." Ciel pouted. Sebastian laughed and held a forkful of it out for him, continuing to feed him like that once he took it.

...

There was a sound of shattering ceramic dishes from the kitchen. Ciel bolted upwards, hand protectively shielding his stomach. Sebastian quickly pulled him back down and covered him with the blanket. He was quietly mumbling nonsense, or what sounded like it, to himself. Ciel's heart thudded, the blood in his veins now thick with adrenaline, echoing back the repetitive clench of the muscle in his chest. "What's going on?"

"Sh. It's alright, just keep quiet." Sebastian replied calmly, hugging him to his chest.

"Ghk." Ciel struggled to breathe, squirming in Sebastian's crushing grip until it was concentrated on his shoulders. "A-alright."

An argument was birthed at the open end of the hallway. A male voice growled into existence, a ragged and predatory sound and all too familiar. Sebastian held his breath, listening carefully to the rise and fall in tone.

"W-what...?"

"Sh..." Sebastian slid off the bed and walked across the room. He lifted the desk nearest to the door and blocked it off to help keep it shut. Ciel watched as he slipped into the closet and tossed out an outfit for him. "Get dressed but keep quiet." He mumbled, stuffing their clothes into a small suitcase. Ciel complied, pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans lined with black flannel and a loose but heavy sweater that was black as well. Sebastian grabbed him from behind and pulled a cat-eared, black and light blue hat on his head and wrapped a matching, striped scarf around him. "Ready?"

"Yes." Ciel whispered back.

"Good. Get your boots on." They both did, listening to the voices get closer and closer. Sebastian tore the bedsheet off of the window and opened it, tossing the overnight bag into the thin blanket of snow on the ground. The man who had forcefully entered the house was spouting obscenities and threats at Mary just outside the door now. Sebastian tried to lift the screen more, climbing onto the desk and kicking it out when it got stuck half way, sliding outside. Ciel followed him, hanging his feet outside and jumping into his arms.

The trespasser threw his wait into the door, overturning the desk. Sebastian crouched into the shadow beneath the window. He slipped past the nearby corner as his brother, Jeptha neared them, running inhumanly fast into a neighboring field, into the darkness with all of their important belongings and Ciel in his arms.

...

Someone knocked on the window, startling Umi awake. His head throbbed and he groaned. A police officer through cracked glass, just as startled to see him move. He yelled something, other people rushing over with oddly shaped medical equipment. Umi reached up to push his hair behind his ear, finding it hard and plastered to his skull. His hand jerked away, his head hurting even more.

The door made an ungodly screech as the strangers pried it off of the stolen car. Umi groaned and covered his ears.

Their voices demanded answers in an instant flood._ How long have you been here? What's your name? Who's car is this? _Ignoring them, he got out of the car, turning to look at it. He'd blacked out while driving it and wrecked against some old, brick building off the side of the road. The vehicle he'd managed to steak was now a sculpture of broken glass and twisted metal.

Umi laughed. They all stopped talking and looked at him and he laughed harder, sitting on the ground and tauntingly giggling his keepers' lost property until he cried.

...

Sebastian cradled Ciel in his lap. They had just barely caught the train, but they caught it nonetheless, just as Mary ha planned. Ciel stared out the window over Sebastian's shoulder, avoiding the eyes of everyone else in the car with them. His protruding baby bump was no doubt a magnet for attention. Sebastian shielded it from them, scowling in jealousy. Ciel giggled and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Someone rolled their eyes in disgust. Sebastian laughed and pulled Ciel into himself, "When we get there, we can't stop until we're in the building. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He stood and they walked to the dining car, joined by one other couple on the far side of it. A woman with short, dark hair and brown eyes served them and they both ate quietly. Sebastian constantly glanced up at the other couple from the table. Finally, one of them moved. The man stood up and took off his jacket. "Ciel?"

"Huh?" Ciel looked up at him.

"Could you please crawl under the table and sit next to me?"

"Um..." Ciel blinked, "Yeah." He carefully crouched beneath the table and pupped up on the other side.

Claude turned and grinned at them, helping Alois take off his coat and wig before they both walked over. Alois slid into the seat opposite of Ciel, Claude sitting in the booth in front of Sebastian. "And how are we doing?"

**...**

**Author's note: Well, I can't think of much to add, so it's short. That and I really need to go to bed. I'm getting up early so my mom can help me bind. I lost a bet and have to go to school as Shota Sebby. So, I gotta tape down my boobs and curl my hair. So sexy~ Now... I know how this is going to end. I have a plan. I am happy. So goodnight and safe reading... Fail. Review~**


	42. Iron and Steel

**Warnings: Language, mention of late-term (probably so late it's illegal, but Ciel isn't very big for how far along he is...) abortion, Vin's voice, Claude being a dick, Randall being a dick and more Umi, along with some crying. Reasonable enough. **

**...**

"What in the _hell_ are you doing here?" Sebastian snapped. Claude chuckled tauntingly and reached over to stroke his hair. Sebastian glared viciously, fists clenching under the table.

"Oh, you know..." He was so nonchalant about it. Sebastian could have easily hauled off and hit him right between his eyes, which were the color of something he was too polite to put a name on, even in this case. However, that would leave Ciel and Silence, their unborn child, vulnerable, and he absolutely could not have that.

"No, I don't. Tell me." His voice thinned as he willed the impulse to threaten and cuss at that black widow bastard away.

"Are you sure you want to know-"

"God damn you, Faustus, just come out with it!" The barrel of a gun pressed into the back of his skull. The hammer clicked behind him, sending a sharp chill down his spine.

"_You_," Officer Randall spoke from behind him, "Are under arrest."

...

Umi sat up on the hospital bed, plastic phone in his lap. The nurse brought him a styrofoam cup of orange juice and sat it beside him, taking the phone away. "They have them."

"Huh?" He was shocked, but in a strange, numb sort of way.

"You're younger brother and the man with him. They're up at the police station right now."

Umi blinked twice and smiled, "Good. Do you think... Do you think I could talk to them?"

"I can see," she smiled at him. "You still need rest." Umi nodded.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want."

...

"Just tell me the charges!" Sebastian demanded, hands cuffed behind his back.

"Well, _statutory rape_, for one." Randall snarled back. "He's _fifteen_, for god's sake, Sebastian, what were you thinking?"

"He's _sixteen_, you bastard!" The officer's palms slammed down onto the table with a deafening slap.

"Fuck his age, what were you thinking, you pedophile creep? You got him pregnant. _You ruined his life_!"

"I did no such thing, don't you dare call me that!" Sebastian felt tears welling up in his eyes. It was unusual for him to cry in public, but that word, that one word, put him on the same level as his father, and he was better than that. "He needs me!"

"Pull yourself together. You're delusional." Claude added behind them.

"What else are you morons accusing me of?" The tears slugged down his cheeks now. "What have I done?"

"Manslaughter. One of the men you assaulted earlier this year died in the hospital," Randall's hatred was thick, concentrated and vile in the air, "Breaking and entry-"

"When?"

Claude grinned, "You snuck into Vincent Michaelis's place of business."

"Where you keep children to sell off as sex slaves!" Sebastian looked between them, then down at the floor. He desperately wanted to wipe the saline from his face, ashamed of himself for being so affected by such a silly thing. "Are you going to put me on trial for any of this?"

"Of course." Randall replied coolly, standing up straight.

"...And if I am guilty... what happens to the baby?"

"Abortion," his manner calmed even more.

"He's seven months along." Sebastian argued, choking back a sob.

"_Abortion_." He repeated. "We'll put you in the holding cell for tonight, I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Right now, I need to get home to my family."

Sebastian couldn't do it. His head dropped and he let out a heart-wrenching sob, biting his lip to hold the rest of his cries back. His shoulders shook with defeat, entire being weakened. "W-why?"

"Hm?" The government official had his back turned as he pulled on his jacket. He now looked over his shoulder.

"Why do you get a family? My daughter, my only child, was murdered, and you're going to do the same to this one. My baby... What right do you have saying that he doesn't deserve life?"

"He is against the laws of nature." Randall glared at him.

Sebastian glared back, "Then you're a baby-killing, rapist sonofabitch like the rest of them. Men like you are all alike."

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

"_Burn in hell_."

...

Umi got up early in the morning and dressed himself with some difficult. He wore baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with a fancy, hot pink designs on it. The nurse, off duty and not in her uniform, walked in. "Are you ready?" He nodded and walked over to her.

They went outside and got into her dark red minivan, driving south to the police station.

...

Ciel sat in the front of the building, his chair's cushions covered in beige and gold upholstery. He had been sitting there, bawling into his hands, since last night. He hadn't seen Sebastian in so long.

The front door of the building opened, the nurse and Umi letting themselves in. It was snowing and their hair bore the evidence, white flakes of ice sparkling in their hair. "_Ciel_!" Umi called out, running over to him. Ciel ignored him, trying to calm down. He had no more tears to cry, but couldn't stop. "Ciel?" Umi spoke again, plopping into the chair next to him. "Where's Sebastian?"

The younger boy looked over and glared at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"What?"

"I'm never going to see him again, am I? This is your fault!"

"What?" Umi repeated. The nurse walked over to a man that could, in some way, could be considered a receptionist and began to talk to him.

"I'm going to lose everything because you called the police." Ciel sniffled. "I want to go lay down by him. I want to hear someone say they love me. If you don't fix this, I will hang myself. That blood will be on _your_ hands."

Umi rubbed his back. "Come on."

"_What_?"

He stood, helping Ciel up before walking to a door. Ciel waddled behind him awkwardly. He watched Umi take a bobby pin out of his hair and unscrew the security system. "Got anthing sharp?" Ciel shook his head. Umi sighed and ripped the electronic out of the wall, the lock clicking in the door.

They both walked inside. The room was dimly lit, like the late evening. There was a cell in the center with a cot in the middle of it. Sebastian was curled up on top of it, shaking like a withdrawling drug addict. Ciel ran over and looked at him.

"W-w-who is it?" His voice shook with him. "I-I didn't do a-anything."

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered. The adult looked up with neck-breaking speed, eyes shimmering with lament.

"Are you real?" It had been such a short time, but considering his condition, it was a somewhat understandable question.

"Yes." Sebastian stood and stumbled to that particular side of his cage, dropping to his knees and holding Ciel through the bars.

"Thank god!"

"There is no god." Ciel sniffled, leaning into the bars. He longed to be closer to the mourning figure. Impossibly close.

"They want to kill the baby..." Sebastian added in agreement.

"They'll have to kill me first."

...

Claude stood outside next to the busy street. He lifted his phone to his ear. "Hello?" Vincent answered.

"_We've got him_."

"Good." His voice grew more cruel than it ever had been. "Get him to bring me into court. I'm ready for some good fun."

"Yes." Claude agreed to abide, "Fun."

**...**

**Author's note: Yay, I made myself cry again! Not the first time today. Never, ever bind. It hurts. Like the fires of hell. Anyways, I'm heading in the final direction. There will be another retrospective chapter soon, so be prepared for that. It'll be a long one, too. I have two things to look forward to. Sebastian's baby and Ciel and his second wedding (roleplay). Those will cheer me up. Now, if you could, please, review~**


	43. Give Me a Scream

**Warnings: Vincent Michaelis, kind of jumping all over and a surprise at the end. Enjoy that. **

**...**

There was hope. It was small, but hope is hope. Hasn't this happened before?

Sebastian and Ciel still clung to each other when the officer arrived and came in to see what was going on. He was half expecting to find an escaped murderer, somewhat shocked when he walked in on the exhausted couple. "Huh?" He blinked.

Sebastian looked at him, pulling Ciel closer to him. His eyes got wide in awe. The officer was frighteningly identical to the one who had died the last time he'd had to find Ciel. "Who are you?" He called out, fearing that he'd actually gone crazy. The officer blinked back and walked over to him, sitting on the floor next to Ciel, crossing his legs like a child at story time. Sebastian's eyes followed him faithfully.

The redhead looked at Ciel when a weak sob escaped his lips. The boy lifted his head and turned it away, fingers twisting into Sebastian's shirt. "I'm not leaving." The officer nodded.

"Okay. You don't have to. What are you doing in here?" He turned to Sebastian, who still watched him unblinkingly.

"You tell me."

"I just got here."

Sebastian frowned, stroking Ciel's hair gently. It was softer than the world's best silk. "Get me out of here, then." Oddly enough, he did get up and unlock the door to the cell. Ciel immediately got up and ran inside, tackling Sebastian to the floor. Sebastian stood up calmly, , carrying him out and sitting in a chair near the door. "I think I need to make something clear." Ciel shifted in his lap.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, first off," Sebastian gave a small smile, "What's your name?"

"Edward Aberline. Yours?" he replied.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian nodded politely.

"Really? I believe you met my brother." Edward grabbed the chair next to him and pulled it so he could sit facing the two. "But that's beside the point. Go on with what you were saying."

"I have no intention of escaping. I plan to get out of here a free man. However, I'm not available to move at the moment, obviously, thanks to who I believe is your superior. I'm afraid I have to ask for your help."

"I'm no attorney," the officer shrugged, "But I can see what I can do."

"Good, thank you."

"Thank you," Ciel echoed, face buried into Sebastian's neck.

...

Vincent stood in front of his mirror. He predicted that Sebastian was spilling every secret he knew of him now, so he'd gotten dressed. He looked charming, blond hair pinned back , leaving only black strands to hang near his face. Vin was also aware that his youngest son would call upon his old friend as a witness. So, naturally, he took the chance to steal that friend's younger brother as leverage.

The Indian brat sat with his hands tied to the bed. He'd fought too much, much to the dismay of Vin, and had been left there last night. Nastas would be coming with him to help keep him under control.

"I wonder," He spoke aloud to himself, "If I should bring everyone into this." He was reffering to those he'd tried to dispose of Sebastian with. They'd all lined up to marry him when he was young and beautiful, eager to take him as their tiny bride and kill him once he came of age. There was a total of twenty-one, very few of them female, one in man in drag and possibly a hermaphrodite at some point. He'd been glad to do it, knowing that they were all extremely cruel.

Sebastian always had the tendency to get out of hand. He needed the fight beaten out of him. Vincent chuckled. Sebastian was much like the boy who had escaped not too long ago. Pale with long, dark hair, thin, tall and effeminate and no matter what they did to him, he'd put up a fight. The new boy, Umi, had been kidnapped from an asylum of some sort, though, by Ambrose.

Ambrose was a bit of a pain, wholly undecided on which side he was on. It was very like him to take in a child that had tried to murder his younger brother when he was just two or three. It was one of the very few things Vincent was proud of him for.

Sebastian really hadn't tried to kill anyone when he was younger, and he was in perfect mental condition compared to a lot of the children they took in. His emotions, each reaction he gave, were perfectly normal. Vincent shivered, aroused at the thought of that wicked and depraved screech. From being taken to being forced to destroy the things he loved, it always came back. It could shatter any church's stained-glass windows into a million dangerous shards and colors.

He'd have to take advantage of that again, soon. Ciel was nice, but it wasn't the same. He needed that profane, repulsive, heart-wrenching, eardrum-ruining howl and every one of the sinful tears that followed, especially since the good doctor had warned him that his time would be up soon. So why not risk it now? Even if it meant being raped to death in a prison as he (which was debatable, in his opinion) deserved, he would get at least that much.

...

Umi swung his legs. He was in a Starbucks with Mary, who had finally taken off her wig and discarded her alternate personality. They both sipped on something hot and chocolate-coffee tasting in silence.

People walked around outside aimlessly, window-shopping as Christmas approached. "Do you think..." Umi broke the silence, "Maybe I'll get presents this year, Mary?"

The woman smiled. Her hair was growing out, dark blue roots showing. "Perhaps. It depends on who wins the next battle."

"I suppose so," Umi agreed quietly. He looked across the street at the police station, which was probably the dullest thing he could do. "Should we go back?"

"We need to buy them food and sneak it in." Mary sounded like she was reminding him of the obvious and it made him laugh.

"Let's go then."

...

Edward Aberline listened intently as the entire story was poured out before him, starting at the death of Chastity and Ciel's parents and ending with Randall's threat to deny the arriving child's first breath. He sat stunned at the end, both he and Sebastian staring at the dull tile floor.

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, "It hurts."

"Huh?" Sebastian looked up at him. Edward's gaze followed.

"Really bad. I think he's hungry, 'cause he's kicking me really hard." He whined, hand on his stomach.

"Are you sure that's what it is?"

"Y-yeah, pretty sure." Ciel smiled at Sebastian. "I'm okay."

"Good." Sebastian looked terrified. Nothing could go wrong at this point, he'd lose his mind. And that was perhaps the third-to-last thing he needed.

...

Claude stood outside still, waiting for Officer Randall to show up for work or for someone to bring his boss to the station. And for Alois to stop his whining. He was ready to stab the brat in the throat.

Still, the blond terror continued. And Claude remained aloof on the outside.

Hannah arrived in a taxi, walking up to both of them. She must have done something wrong, because now she wore a bandage over her eye. Not much was punishable by such a thing. She looked ugly.

Alois was excited to see her, bored with Claude's coldness. She greeted him quietly bfore turning to Claude. "They have him."

"Good."

...

McDonald's probably wasn't the best thing for him, but Ciel was starving. He ate two large meals before he could finally say he was finished, sitting by Sebastian and talking to him quietly while he ate.

People joined them. There was Hannah, Mary, Umi, Alois, Claude, Vincent, Dr. Nastas, Randall and Officer Aberline crowding the less-than-capacious room now. Agni followed in with a young boy with dark, shoulder-length hair. The door was shut and locked from the inside.

"Alright," Randall boomed, "Tell me what the hell is going on here."

Vincent's eyes locked on Ciel and Sebastian. Both glared back. He laughed and turned away. Nobody offered Randall and explanation, the silence overflowing with tension.

"Fine." He spoke again. "You'll all be staying here tonight, I suppose, and afterwards until we can get a trial set up for you morons." Edward shifted where he stood. "Aberline?"

"Huh? Yeah?" He looked up at his superior.

"Come with me." Both gendarmes left the room.

Sebastian stood and walked into the cell he previously occupied and shut the door, comforted by the sound of it locking behind him. Carefully, he put Ciel on the cot and lied down next to him, pulling the thing blanket over them, well aware that everyone was watching. Slowly, all but Hannah, Alois, Claude, Nastas and Vincent sat on the floor, leaning against the bars. The other four leaned against a wall and stared them down like guards.

Ambrose walked into the room quietly, locking it behind him. Kind of lost, he hesitantly took the seat beside Umi. Sebastian turned and identified him before turning to fall asleep with Ciel.

...

Ciel gasped, waking up from his sleep. The pain was unimaginable, every muscle in his body twisting and tightening at once. They all relaxed and left breathless for a moment. A few minutes passed and the stabbing pain and the constriction returned. He groaned and sobbed, awaiting its return now. Sebastian's claret eyes opened slowly beside him. "Is everything okay?" Ciel shook his head quickly and whined, biting harshly on his bottom lip.

Calmly, Sebastian sat up and pulled Ciel into his lap. "What does it feel like?"

"I-I'm dying." Ciel sobbed, "It _hurts_, Sebastian."

Aberline, who had stayed behind to watch everyone (after they'd been put into their own cells), paced over to them. "What's going on?"

Ciel gasped and turned into Sebastian's chest, screaming. His nails desperately clawed into his companion's flesh, drawing blood. Sebastian put on a distraught and wavering smile. "_Make it stop_!"

"It's okay," he hummed into Ciel's ear, "It'll be over soon."

**...**

**Author's note: Well, I guess Randall can't go along with his little plan now, can he? Bastard. Anyways~ I actually had a little fun with this. I don't know how, really. Probably because Randall pissed me off and I ruined something for him. How's that song go? I know a woman's power is undenied, and if I ruined your life I'd be filled with pride? I think that's it. (Don't Blame Me - Emilie Autumn) Well, Baby Silence (Silence Azrael Michaelis) is coming soon. The specific date is two days before Ciel's birthday, so Sebastian was rounding up last chapter, but it's so close. Which is actually my mind-Sebby's due date. I'm so excited. I love this child. My baby D: XD Oh, and I finally realized I was spelling a particular surname wrong. I had to go look up Fred's brother's name for this, in other words. Geeze, I feel like his friend, calling him Fred. Eh, he's a ginger. My best friends are gingers XDDD Review, my darlings~**


	44. Stockholm Syndrome

**Warnings: Birth and Randall. Sounds like a clothing store...**

**...**

It hurt so bad. Ciel didn't even dare to try and hold back his wails as the contractions grew closer together. "I-I can't _do_ this!" Sebastian whispered to him reassuringly, humming to him as he mewled in the lull between pangs. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Their depth seemed to multiply, their color getting more intense the more it hurt.

Everyone in the other cells watched worriedly. Sebastian gently pushed strands of Ciel's hair out of his face. "You can. You'll have to push soon-"

"N-n-no!"

"Ciel, please." Sebastian looked down at him, eyes as full of tears as his own, "I _know_ it hurts, I _know_ you don't want to, but you _have _to."

"Why?"

Sebastian forced a smile, "You slept through most of your contractions, it's far too late to get you to the doctor now, and the hospital's so far away you could be dead before one got here." Ciel sobbed.

"Will you do it?"

"Of course." Honestly, Sebastian hadn't been on that side of a birth before and was terrified of trying to play doctor, but he felt so helpless otherwise. Ciel choked back a sob and squirmed.

The remaining officer went around asking for pillows from the other cells, all but one of the cages eagerly tossing them out. Nastas, Claude, Vincent and Hannah refused to help at all. Sighing, he walked back into the unlocked cage and propped Ciel up as Sebastian moved below his waistline. Ciel pants and underwear were gently peeled off, Sebastian draping the blanket over Ciel to cover him.

The boy opened his mouth to release some ungodly noise, but nothing made it past his throat. Slowly, he shut it again, looking at Sebastian studied his body and intimate places. "Take a deep breath." Ciel complied easily, exhaling slowly and doing it again."Now push."

The shriek came out from its hiding place when he did, eyes overflowing with fiery saline. Sebastian praised him, reaching up and squeezing his hand. Ciel continued to breathe, each inhale and exhale growing shakier and more unstable each second. He pushed again and sobbed loudly, crushing the hand that had reached up to comfort him.

Sebastian unselfishly refrained from showing any sign of pain. "Again." Ciel listened and faithfully did so. Blood stained his innermost thighs and the thin mattress of the cot, the sanguinary color standing out so brilliantly. The boy's body was undeniably much too small for the strain and torture that had suddenly been thrust upon him. "Again."

And with every repetition of that word, Sebastian felt some sort of impending doom settle down upon him.

...

Ciel fell unconscious the moment he was told he could do so. Edward led Sebastian out of his cell, helping him bathe the incredibly tiny life in a large bathroom sink. Umi and Ambrose gave up their sorry excuse for a bed so Sebastian would have somewhere to sleep.

Sebastian gently eased a pillow out from under Ciel, pushing the cots together and laying next to him. Silence, who was about six inches long and not very heavy at all with light silvery-aqua hair and cerulean colored eyes, was wrapped in Sebastian's coat. He fussed quietly, causing the only noise in the building. Sebastian quietly joined him, singing quietly, resting him between himself and the infant's sleeping mother and watching him closely.

The night passed slowly, ending when Ciel groaned and sat up. "Don't, you'll hurt yourself." Sebastian mumbled, still watching the little one, who slept peacefully. Ciel shook his head.

"Doesn't hurt."

Sebastian pulled him back down, "Doesn't matter, you still need rest." Ciel whined and turned onto his side, looking at Sebastian, eyes slowly wandering down to their son. The baby gave off a similar, planative cry and opened one eye, studying him back. His other eye opened, looking at Ciel like he was looking at the face of sat up, Ciel following, and helped the soon-to-be sixteen-year-old hold the infant.

Ciel teared up, sniffling when Silence smiled at him, and leaned against Sebastian. "You did a very good job. A lot better than I could possibly manage." Ciel shook his head.

"Our baby."

"He's beautiful." Sebastian kissed both of them on the forehead, pulling them closer.

Suddenly, the building shuddered to life, people arriving for work. The door to the room flew open, Randall letting himself in. The room itself was in total disarray, blankest and pillowcases on the floor, Sebastian and Ciel's cell open with Edward Aberline still inside, looking exhausted, "What the _hell _is going on in here?"

Sebastian's eyes lit up, boring heated and angry holes into Randall's chest. His arm slid down to hide the baby, Ciel holding him up to his chest to help. Randall walked over to them and into the enclosure.

"Well?"

"Leave." Never had Sebastian's voice sounded so hostile. Silence whimpered, wriggling against Ciel's chest. The boy panicked and rubbed his back, keeping his eyes on the ground, though they flitted towards Sebastian constantly.

Randall sighed, looking at the younger officer, who said nothing. "Aberline."

"Nothing of concern, sir. Leave it alone, sir." The redhead responded rigidly.

"Don't talk like that."

"Well, obviously, you're blind," Vincent called out from the far side of the room. "The kid went into labor last night and kept everyone awake."

Mister Randall was enraged. "And so you let him in here with this... monster?"

"Don't be so dramatic, I never did anything but help him." Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him. "He would have died if it weren't for me and that makes me a monster?"

"Yeah, what's that about?" Umi added from the opposite wall, "They're happy together, aren't they?"

"He is mine and I am his," Ciel added quietly, "Not only do you want to take the only person who has cared for me since my parents were murdered away from me, you want to kill off what you easily discard as evidence. This is an infant, my child, not some disposable possession."

"Nobody was asking either of you," Randall pinched the bridge of his nose. "He," he motioned towards Umi, "is legally insane and you're suffering from Stockholm syndrome."

"Are you implying that I've been holding him against his will?" Sebastian growled.

"To put it simply, yes."

"He chose to stay with me, you helped with the paperwork-"

"Stop it." Ciel sighed and stood up, wobbling slightly. He stared up at both officers. "I suffer from nothing. My family is gone, the extended abandoned me and he took me in. Everything that's happened between us was my fault. I seduced him, not the other way around." He sniffled and relaxed his grip on Silence, "And you threatened to take this away from me. Seems to me like you're the monster here."

Silence stared at Randall, who quickly averted his eyes and left. Ciel didn't move, just looked down and smiled at his baby. He spoke again, calmly and quietly, "Is it possible to get any clothing and such for him? I mean, if Mr. Aberline would join Sebastian and I for and hour or so just so we have enough for him.. Wrapping him up in a coat won't do at all."

Edward smiled and agreed to do so once his superior left the building, which didn't take too long at all, considering it was just about lunch time.

**...**

**Author's note: There's a hint of irony I'd like to point out at this point. Both children have been named for virtues and that makes me smile. As we near the end, demoniness will become more prevalent. I think the retrospective chapter is next, so brace yourselves for that. I'm happy though, and very proud of Ciel. He took it like a champ XD And Randall's still a bastard. He probably went to go get donuts and coffee. What a whore. Review~**


	45. Spider's Fingers

**Warnings: Language, violence, rape, and Sebastian having a pretty terrible episode. Enjoy, I guess.**

**...**

_One...two...three...four..._

A cut on his left hand for every man he'd ever willingly taken in. Twenty-three so far, and they climbed up his wrist. God, it hurt, too.

Sebastian's vision was blurry and his eyes burned. He was sure they'd put something in them, mace or lemon juice were the most believable. He had them closed most of the time and only felt the cuts with his right index finger. They were hot and painful and Sebastian was terrified at the thought of facing an infection. Nobody took care of them as they had promised and he was too weak to clean the wounds of fight it off. He could get gangrene and die and not one person in the world would miss him.

And to top it off, willingly was the complete opposite of what had happened. It's not willing if you never wanted it, is it? What if you were just trying to behave in a futile effort to ease the pain? He sobbed. The tears that followed burned more than usual and tasted sour. He lifted his right arm and wiped them away furiously.

Once more, it was to no avail. He slid down onto his back and rolled onto his side, tugging the sheet over his head, easing himself into an uneasy sleep by crying.

...

Claude made his way down the hall quietly, moving past the closed and locked doors of the masters of the building, muffling the moans and screams that accompanied the occurring sadomasochism. This was home and this was nice. He'd been adopted by one particular male who called himself Corson and was used only for housework and not for easing the mans sexual frustrations. He was a very privileged boy.

He was nearing the opened door at the end of the hall, heart thudding in his chest with an unimaginable thrill. He had permission for this, of course, he wouldn't dream of breaking the rules. _The Princess_, as quite a few of the older adopted boys referred to him, was settled down now. The father, who was the leader of this group, had given consent for him to take the pretty creature with a grin on his face.

Claude entered the room and locked the door. For a lower creature, the boy was gorgeous. There was a shackle that held him to the bed, but he was otherwise unrestrained. His hands were neatly folded in his lap, painted with black and dipped in very dark purple glitter, a liberty denied to all but two others._ The Princess _had long, black hair that fell down his back and shoulders in soft, satiny curls, the light playing on it like many fingers undoubtedly longed to do.

_Princess_'s clothes rustled. On his legs were mid-thigh stockings with stripes of alternating shade of purple, held on with thick leather belts attached to the top, shoes with such high heels that he would have looked like a ballerina on the tips of her toes if he could stand. They went half way up his calves. They were followed by a leather pair of shorts, a silver, black and purple bustle attached to the sides and back, made of the same material that tutu skirts were. Finally, there was a very tightly laced corset slowly squeezing the life out of him, black adorned with silver chains and purple gems. He had jewelry made up of mostly inverted crosses, but that was unworthy of concentrating on. Dressed like this, it was strange that he stood out at all against the black satin bedding.

His eyes were covered, lips painted the same color as his nails. "You're mister Faustus?" _Ah, his voice! _It was frail and afraid but strong and musical all at once, certainly worthy of the lips that expelled it. Claude shivered with anticipation.

"Yes, of course."

"Good," Sebastian was terrified. He held back his voice, releasing it only in a thin voice, nearly a whisper, trying not to cry. His father would beat him if this kid said anything bad, and crying was not tolerated. "Come forward, then."

Claude walked forward, leaving his shoes at the door. "Sebastian, isn't it?"

"Don't call me that." He had fight left in him. This was wonderful. Claude wondered if he'd have the chance to help in punishment if he told Vincent that he would not cooperate.

"What would you like to be called?"

"Do not address me. Do what you must and leave." Sebastian might as well give up. He was as useless as a rag doll, there was no real point in acting tough.

"Alright, _Sebastian_. I won't address you,_ Sebastian_." If he wasn't so afraid of the consequences, he'd untie the blindfold, punch this guy between the eyes and knock him on his ass. He'd call him insolent, but Sebastian was no figure of power.

The bed didn't creak when Claude crawled on. His breath trailed down his neck, sharpened teeth scraping against his shoulder.

"You're _very_ beautiful, if it makes you feel better." Claude had no real intention to make him feel better. That is, unless Sebastian gave him his full consent. With that, he could keep the royalty all to himself for hours on end, joining in the ritual of endless, painful sex. If not that, he could always make him bleed now and possibly come back later.

"Stop." It seemed the boy wouldn't let him. This was going to be like fucking an animal but without the disgrace. Claude wore a cruel grin. He gently tugged Sebastian onto his back and undid his shorts, pulling them off and tossing them behind him. Even his panties were gorgeous. Silver satin with black and purple lacing up the front. Claude cravingly pulled them gown until the sides hit the belts on the stockings, the material wrinkling up and shining much like the curls in Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian unwillingly let out a whimpering gasp, mouth falling open. Then those words he so desperately hated to hear were groaned into his ear."You're hard," Claude chuckled, "Why's that?" There was no more holding back the tears. They openly escaped and dampened the cloth over his eyes. "Hm?"

Sebastian sobbed and bit his tongue, immediately tasting blood.

"Is that so? ... Heh. Tell me you love me, I may be gentle with you."

"_Fucking liar_!" What was the use? Fine. He'd scream and fight all he could. Maybe they'd beat him to death and it would be over once and for all.

Claude tasted hellfire on those words. Finally worked up, he unfastened his slacks and revealed himself, pressing his erection against Sebastian's entrance and moaning through his teeth. He needed this to last long and have him scream as much as possible so he'd have to be punished afterwards.

Sebastian gasped, and, inhaling incorrectly, started to cough. Claude chuckled and roughly pushed his hips into the plush mattress. Sebastian covered his mouth with one hand, holding his stomach with the other. "Are you alright?" The other boy teased.

"Stop it!" Sebastian managed choke out.

"Oh, so you want me to get this over with?"

"Yes! J-just stop stalling!"

Claude reached up and tore the blindfold away, revealing angered, sanguine eyes and makeup smeared and running down his cheeks. "Fucking look at me then." He growled, thrusting into Sebastian as hard and deep as he possibly could go. "You can breathe, you know," he growled when he noticed the lack of rise and fall in Sebastian's chest.

Deflowered once more, the boy wheezed, shocked and in pain. He heard his violator curse before his hands moved to his slender neck. So much for breathing.

"Why don't you behave?" Sebastian's eyes rolled back, trying to speed up death rather than welcome it. "Fuck!" Claude force his knees to his chest, the chain and shackle clanging against the bed. His nails pierced the skin close to his artery as Claude began to move painfully inside him, but at least there was some sort of distraction as Sebastian finally faded away into some kind of black.

...

"All on _display_ like that, what a slut," Jeptha mumbled from the foot of the bed. Sebastian's eyes fluttered open. He could feel every scratch and blood Claude had left on him. His panties were missing and he could feel semen drying on his inner thighs. He sobbed, ribs aching from his corset. "Oh, shut up, you're fine."

"H-how many?" This couldn't possibly be all Fautus's fault.

"Just the one. Get up, he broke the chain."

"I can't move... Just leave me here to die."

"Bullshit." Jeptha glared, "I'll go get Vincent."

"Go ahead, does it look like I give a fuck?" Sebastian closed his legs and groaned.

"Fine. Whatever happens is your fault." Jeptha left the room, leaving Sebastian to stare at the water-stained ceiling, trying to suppress his mortification. Vincent stomped in angrily.

"Get the fuck up. _Now_."

"No."

"Insolent brat," Vincent grumbled and tugged Sebastian out of bed by his hair. He hid the floor with a reverberating thud. "Stop being lazy, you sad, disgusting whore. Why must you make _every one's _life difficult?"

Sebastian whimpered but didn't reply, going completely limp just to make the task of dragging him down the hallway just a little bit harder on his father. Heaven forbid he'd be lifted up and carried anywhere when he couldn't walk.

...

Everything ended with the same problem, the same instrument and weapon. This time, perhaps, they pushed too far. Sebastian's mind spun now, his point of view dizzied. Such a lack of fortitude, it was amazing to think he was still alive. Not like anyone would have cared, though.

He managed to stand on his own, which half-shocked Claude, who sat before him in a fancy kitchen chair. He'd also managed to somehow get his clothes back on, though his panties were taken by the other boy as a trophy and his stockings were dirty. His sister, much to both of their dismay, had brushed his hair and overdone his makeup.

"Now," Vincent mumbled from behind him, "Tell him what you want. Anything at all. If he agrees, you'll get it."

Sebastian sniffled and walked forward. Claude smiled, mouth kind but eyes sharp and plotting. Sebastian wasn't getting a thing without suffering the consequences. Cruelty brought a slight, golden glow to his amber eyes. "Well?"

"I want-" Sebastian stopped suddenly, the date flashed across his mind. Sixteen years ago today, he'd pitifully been dragged into this world. "I-I want..." That was eleven years to the day of this pain. Over a decade of sexual torture and incest. "I want to leave here and never come back."

"Is that all?" Claude chortled, ending on some mischievous note. "I suppose, but..." He briefly contemplated what he could do with the younger boy, "only if you do a few things for me."

"W-whatever you want, just let me go." Sebastian, unable to hold himself up any longer, collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

"Strip." That would nto be the end of it. Claude was determined to permanently etch this day into the minds of both of them and possibly the supervising adult's.

"Y-yes." Sebastian blinked his tears away and reached behind him, untying the ribbons that heald his corset shut. He slowly peeled it off. Next was the ruffling half-skirt, then his shoes."More?" Claude shook his head. "Okay."

"Open your shorts." Sebastian did so. "Now pleasure yourself." He hesitantly complied, little whimpers and gasps making their way timidly past his lips. "What are you thinking about?"

"Y-y-you," Sebastian lied. He thought of escaping and tripping in the street, being helped and carried home by a stranger, taken care of and hearing he was loved and being kissed gently every day. Only the affection he so longed for flickered across his mind. The stranger was unidentifiable, with dark hair and blue eyes with a selfish heart dedicated to him alone beyond that, mixed to make a scintillating soul. Such thoughts clouded over and faded into intense white, terminating just as he and his saviour began to make love.

His hips jerked upwards.

Claude grinned, unaware of the real thoughts that brought on such an intense reaction. "Just a few more things and you can go."

"Yes," Sebastian exhaled, slowly sitting up and staring at him, "I'll do anything."

"Let us cut you." Vincent grabbed him and lifted him to his feet, keeping his arms pinned to his sides. Sebastian did not struggle, his head falling forward. For now, he would play the part of their toy. He'd let them put him through hell as he selfishly and obsessively thought of escaping to the arms of his stranger.

"As you wish," he mumbled. Sebastian closed his eyes and envisioned it all again, aroused once more as he came to the gentle consummation of love. The journey downstairs went unnoticed, as he was too engrossed in his fantasy. That is, until he hit the floor.

_One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._

_Twenty-four. _Twenty-four knives and faces, accompanied by thousands of angry he really done all that he accused him of? They were so convinced he had that he himself was unsure. One of them pulled him onto an operating table. The others lined up to leave their mark on him. He felt leather restraints fasten on him, the presence that had dragged him up the cold vinyl disappearing completely.

_Whore. Thief. Liar. Cock-tease. Slut. Repulsive. Unclean. Ugly. Monster. Filthy. Disgusting. Not of God. _With no room left, he was flipped on his stomach._ Sick. Psycho. Brat. Stupid. Unholy. Tease. Bitch. Selfish. Greedy._

He bled and grew dizzier. Roughly, four of them turned him on his side. Two of the restraints detached from the table. His father advanced, followed by Jeptha, who carried a barrel of red coals and white-hot iron. One piece of metal was removed from it. The brand was very intricate, made up of four beautifully crafted letters. _Gaap. _He laughed to himself, lifting Sebastian's leg to get at his left thigh. Sebastian could feel the heat shake and intensify as it neared the soft, pale flesh so close to his intimate parts.

Vincent trembled, terribly excited. The brand pressed against Sebastian's thigh, the flesh sizzling and cooking. His crimson eyes rolled back into his head, nearly all of the fluid in his body deserted him through tears. The scream he relinquished was a depraved, unbearable one. Several of the people in the room covered their ears, grimacing at the wicked screech.

Sebastian's existence was extinguished.

...

He seemed to come back to life in his brother's arms. "A-Amby?" Ambrose nodded in acknowledgement. "What's-"

"Shh." Ambrose hushed the injured body. "They think you're dead, just keep quiet til we get out of here." Sebastian nodded and closed his eyes. "Stay awake, though. I'm taking you to the hospital."

They made it outside. Ambrose kept Sebastian in his lap as he climbed into the car and started it, driving slowly. "Amby?" Sebastian whined, voice broken and nearly gone.

"You don't know what happened. Your uncle came to pick you up from school, gave you candy and you woke up on the ground outside the hospital. Your name is Samantha and your parents are out of town for the weekend. You are an only child. Got it?" It all sounded so rehearsed. Sebastian looked at him, sobbed and nodded. "All of it?"

"Yes." He turned his head into Ambrose's jacket. "You like me, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"T-tell me you love me." He wasn't all back, obviously. Ambrose sighed and mumbled an I love you to avoid conflict with him. Sebastian shook and cried. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" He slurred.

"You aren't going to die."

"W-will you touch me?" Sebastian grabbed his face and made him looked at him. His pupils were mismatched in size, still holding an equal amount of terror. He honestly believed he would perish before they got to the hospital so far away.

"No."

"Please? I'm gonna die... I-I trust you, o-only you. Please... I don't want to die. I wanna be loved too!"

"God damn it, Sebastian. Calm the fuck down, you're almost there. Do you remember what I told you?" Sebastian gaped for a moment before nodding. "Good." The vehicle coasted to a stop. Walk until you see the big white building. There should be a place that says emergency room above it, go in there, they'll take care of you."

**...**

**Author's note: Not as demented as the last look into the past. I somehow managed to make the vuvuzela-singing spider-bastard look like more of an asshole. He's 18 here, by the way. There'll be more on him and a little explanation of the beginning of the story later on. What a fucker. Now to work on the bloody trial. Bloody brilliant (TEE HEE). Review, but don't be too harsh~**


	46. Seat of Judgment pt 1:  Purple Innocence

**Warnings: Chind molestation and just general weird/confusion-ness. **

**...**

Sebastian opened his eyes as Ciel climbed out of the makeshift bed. Silence fussed quietly in a rocking crib made for dolls, which was perfect in size and sturdy enough for its purpose. Ciel leaned over and gently scooped him up, cradling him in the arms he was made for and fit perfectly in. The baby continued to mewl and whimper as Ciel returned to bed. "What's the matter?" Ciel hummed, rocking slowly. Sebastian sat up and pulled them both close to him. "Huh? I didn't know you were awake."

"Wasn't." Silence gave a final whine before staring up at his parents with wide, blue eyes. Sebastian smiled down at him, tearing up to some degree.

"Sorry." Ciel pouted, voice croaking in his tiredness. Sebastian shook his head and kissed his forehead, lifting the boy into his lap and holding his head to his chest. His hand gently stroked his bewitchingly luxurious, london blue-colored hair. "I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you, too, Ciel."

"Da!" Silence barked into the atmosphere, causing some of the sleepers on the other side of the room to stir on the floor. Ciel looked down at him, half-startled.

"We love you, too, Sweetheart." Sebastian smiled, stroking his silvery hair as well. Silence smiled and snuggled up to his young mother, closing his eyes. "So much." Ciel smiled at him too. The teen pushed Sebastian's hand away and continued to pet him in his own affectionate way.

"We have court in the morning. We should sleep."

"Which case?" Ciel glanced up at hm.

"Ours against them," Sebastian motioned towards the cell that contained Hannah, Claude, Alois, Nastas and his father. "I'm not going to be tried until this one's over."

"Ah. Good. ... I'm gonna get called up, aren't I?"

"Probably, that's why you need to get some sleep." Ciel frowned at him, "What?"

"I have to leave you in the morning and their expecting me to tell a tale of you raping me and holding me against my will, even though that has nothing to do with them. You really want to sleep through the last minutes I have with you? At least... For a little while." Ciel pouted. "I won't do what they want, but..." He sighed, trailing off. Sebastian kissed his cheek.

"You'll have nowhere else to go, they can't take you away." He tried to reassure the teen. "We've come so very far."

"Foster home... my aunts..." Ciel looked back up at him, "They won't, though. Right? You're everything." Sebastian smiled and nodded. "I'm staying awake."

"Alright."

...

The sun rose all too soon. Of course, Randall just so happened to be the first one there. It was an absolute cooincedence that he would have to be the one to take Ciel into another room so he could change into the clothes he'd chosen for the day. Ciel kissed Sebastian on the cheek and left without causing conflict.

Sebastian slowly stood up and sighed, tying the sheets to the top of the cell bars. He stripped very slowly and carefully, pulling on a new suit. It was as if his life had been unaltered, nothing out of place. Silence, who had been left with him, watched quietly. His father leaned over and dressed him, holding him to his chest as Edward Abberline opened the door once again. Everyone else stood facing him as he stepped out of the cage.

Every well dressed person stared. Vincent chuckled and turned away, his entire group copying his actions. Mary, hair back to its original midnight color, stepped forward and carefully took Silence. Sebastian reluctantly let go before being led out to his police cruiser escort.

...

One seat left. One seat for Ciel, next to Sebastian. Now if only he would get here.

The door flew open in the back of the courtroom and everyone turned around. There he was. Now, it wasn't as if he wasn't covered, most of him was, but the combination of lace, vinyl, chains, buckles and stripes were a bit racy for the courtroom. His hair, which still desperately needed to be cut, hung down in front to the top of his ribcage. Sebastian smiled at him a bit awkwardly. He was trying not to laugh, for one thing, because Ciel looked like he'd taken fashion advice from Sebastian's younger self, and was a bit worried about the judge's reaction and the affect such clothing would have.

As was mentioned before, he was dressed rather dramatically. He gracefully sauntered to the front of the room in a short, black denim skirt with vertical vinyl stripes, thick straps from a black gaterbelt underneath holding up electric blue pantlegs that flared out with lace edges at the bottom, high heels underneath. His shirt had the same two colors, bright, light blue and infinate black, horizontally striped with a silver rose printed onto it. It fell off of his shoulders, held on by chains of several colors and sizes, belts going down both arms, his sleeves ending not far from his black fingertips, which shone unnaturally in the dim, government light. The had a bit of makeup on, as well. Just eyeliner, which made his eyes looke enormous. If this hadn't been such a serious occasion, Sebastian would have been pleasantly surprised.

Ciel took his seat, crossing his legs and puting his hand on the adults knee. Sebastian stared at itlike he had no idea what any part of the human anatomy looked like. Ciel's nails weren't painted, which somehow indicated that what he'd seen in the park so long ago was not a delusion. Randall looked down at his hand as he walked by as well. He growled and continued to where he'd been before.

The entire thing started off typically, what with the entering of the judge and the argument of the attourneys. It wasn't long before Sebastian was called up to the stand, taking the traditional oath and sitting in his special place in the front. Surprisingly, Vincent sat alone with his attourney. Mary had taken it upon herself, with much difficulty, no doubt, to defend Sebastian.

The questions poured out of the dark-haired woman, her pink eyes flickering with a knowing flame. The judge asked her to slow down, and she did so. They were boringtypical questions, ending with the final, important inquiry, "Do you think, Mr. Michaelis, you could tell everyone in this room today what happened? From the very begining, if you will."

"Of course," Sebastian nodded, and he began, "Well, my childhood, the first five years, anyway, were fairly normal. As normal as they could be in a family of satanists. I was the youngest of 19 children and was avoided most of the time, but was able to occupy myself quietly from a very young age."

He looked over at Vincent, who had the strangest, smug smirk on his face. "One night, the night of my fifth birthday, I was curled up in bed with my only gift, which was a black cat stuffed animal with purple eyes. My father, Vincent Michaelis entered my bedroom and turned on the lamp next to the door."

...

_The room was very dimly lit. _Sebastian looked at him and sat up, rubbing his eye. His hair cascaded down his back in messy, black curls. Vincent smiled in his usual, fatherly way. He was dressed in a shirt, though he'd just barely put it on in hurry. Even the five-year-old noticed. "Daddy?"

"Get dressed, Sebastian. I have a very important meeting to take you to." Sebastian jumped out of bed, naked, and pulled on his favorite, frilly purple dress. He was very excited. It was usually Jeptha or Ambrose, his brothers, that got to go to the latenight meetings with their father. He slipped on some lace-edged socks and polished mary jane's, combing through his hair until there were very few strays. Vincent smiled and lifted him up, placing him on his shoulders.

Sebastian whined quietly and his groin bumped and rubbed against the back of his father's neck while he walked out to the car, but he bit his lip to stay quiet, not wanting to get sent back to his room. Discomfort didn't really bother him anyways.

The car ride was a slow one. Sebastian and his father traveled to the center of an industrial-looking city, where even the air was rust colored or black in some 's crimson eyes lit up with glee as he stared out the windshield. He instantly adored the setting and all of the metallic groans and screams that filled the dusty air. "Now," Vincent mumbled in eerie delight, turning to his youngest child, "I have a surprise for you before we go inside."

"Huh?" Sebastian looked at him innocently, eyes glittering with anticipation. His father grinned like the cheshire cat, his favorite character from his favorite movie. He smiled back uncomfortably, wondering if his father would actually turn into his beloved feline. Instead, his strong hands slowly pulled Sebastian on his back, pushing up his black and purple ruffles.

In his haste, Sebastian had forgotten to put on underwear. He blushed first and then looked at his father, terrified. He apologized quietly, praying that he wouldn't hit him for forgetting something so crucial as that. Vincent hushed him sweetly, looming over him like a raincloud. Sebastian could feel the electricity of excitement building up in his parent's body. "I want to do something for him."

"Like what?" The ruffles moved up further, scratching against his smooth, white tummy. The blush came back, heating Sebastian's face.

"It's for your birthday." Vincent pushed a long, cool finger into Sebastian's mouth, "Suck."

Blinking, very confused, Sebastian complied. His father groaned quietly, caressing the boy's flush-pinked thighs. The skin was so warm and incredibly soft. Sebastian mimicked the noise quietly, closing his eyes. His father's finger managed to escape, a string of salivastill connected to it.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian didn't know how to reply. Fearing punishment, he nodded. His thigh was squeezed, the tip of Vincent's finger pressing gently against some intimate part of him. His breath stopped dead in the middle of his tiny finger slowly slipped inside of him and carressed him there as well.

"A-ahg." He sobbed, squirming, "H-hurts. Daddy, please..."

...

The courtroom was quiet. Sebastian exhaled slowly. He watched from afar as Ciel dabbed his running makeup away with a scratchy, generic brand tissue. Mary looked at the floor and blinked. "_Continue_."

**...**

**Author's note: Okay. So I've realized that I am a terrible writer. I've been reading through the story and I realized that I cannot spell anything, so I will apologize for this mess now. Okay, so that's over. Get ready for a lot of flashbacks now. I've also noticed how violated and disgusting I feel every time Vin comes up. Sebastian and I are becoming one, and I'm terrified. So is my grandfather. Aparently I blacked out and started talking in a british accent about taking Satan's throne and calling myself by that very name. So there's that. It's not like my family liked me much anyways. Just a little more crazy. Expect more, soon as always. Review~**


	47. Seat of Judgment pt 2: Blue Circles

**Warnings: Not very much. Child rape, Ciel's parents and kind of a weird issue that will be addressed next chapter. **

**Also, I'd like to correct two things from last chapter here, as I am too lazy to change the document. Vin was dressed in a suit, not a shirt and he was meant to say you and not him when talking to Sebastian. Sorry for the inconvenience?**

**_Yay for 90 reviews!_  
><strong>

**...**

Sebastian did continue.

"Well... Let's see. After that, I believe there was some sort of cloth held to my face. I fell unconscious off of that and didn't wake up until a few hours later in another bedroom."

...

_Sebastian pulled himself off the mattress. _His insides still hurt a little bit, but not enough to keep him from moving. The wrinkled satin sheets had left red lines on his skin. There was a box on the foot of the bed, taped shut with many words scribbled on it by many people. He picked at a loose corner of the sticky stuff and pulled it off, completely ignoring the fact that his dress had gone missing. The cardboard box popped open.

Inside was a new set of clothing, three books and his stuffed toy, though it was missing one eye now. A bit cold, he pulled the clothes out. He couldn't possibly put everything on himself.

A hand gently bent him over the bed from behind. Sebastian turned to find nothing but a tall, black figure standing there, wrapping him in the whalebone corset and using a crank to pull the strings tight, until he couldn't breathe. He was roughly picked up and thrown on his back, having the bottom half of his new outfit yanked on. And then the entity, who ever it could have been was gone.

As mentioned before, he was crushed into a corset, silver with black ans white ribbons, lace and stitched-on designs. Chains were attached to it and clinked together as he tried to breathe. The shorts he were wearing were leather on the top half, the legs of them made up of about five layers of lace. Attached to that were the back half of a metal cage skirt and a large, satin bow, the material long enough to drag three feet behind him on the floor, much like a wedding train. There were tiny, high-heeled shoes still in the box, along with a hair clip decorated with raven and coque feathers. He put those on, too,

...

Sebastian bit his lip. Mary looked at him kindly, "Is there any more that you can add to that?"

"Of course there is, there's so much more. But after that night, for about seven years, everything was the same. The abuse never got much farther than that. I had a teacher, but she wasn't a conventional one. I learned exotic dances and the like, degrading myself in order to ear food so I didn't starve. Within three months of my being there, I lost twenty pounds and had trouble standing on my own. I got a hold of a children's book and taught myself to read and write using that."

"Right," She mumbled something else and paced back and forth for a moment, "You say seven years. What happened after that?"

"Well, I hadn't eaten in a weak because I refused to grant their perverse wishes, so I stayed in my room. I eventually passed out from exhaustion after a fit I threw, destroying my room and writing on the walls."

"Was this the same room you mentioned from before?"

"Yes it was." Sebastian scanned the room again. He saw Mary nod from the corner of his eye and continued. "I did wake up later, bound to the bed, stripped naked. I opened my eyes to my father, who sat between my spread legs in the same suit he'd been in years before."

"And?" All eyes, if they hadn't been before, were turned onto Sebastian.

"And..."

...

_The needle plunged deep into his arm, _the liquid rushing into his vein. This wasn't unusual. Nevertheless, it hurt and Sebastian cried out weakly. His voice was dry, as he hadn't had anything to drink in a little over a day. His father grinned. "Your fangs are already coming in. They're beautiful."

Sebastian's eyes angrily shot down at his father, who had undone his slacks and revealed his erection. It was pressed against Sebastian's thigh at the moment, but it was obvious to the both of them where it was really headed. "What do you know of beauty, you monster?" Sebastian rasped. He couldn't exactly fight back and so he fearfully braced himself for what came next.

It felt like he was being raped with a heated knife. Vincent plunged deep into his insides, thrusting hard enough to lift the twelve-year-old's hips off of the bed. He growled into Sebastian's ear, listening to the weak sobs that his son managed to force out. His hair was dampened with the saline escaping the boy's deep, dark red eyes. "You like it, don't you?"

"N-no...No..." Sebastian clamped his eyes shut, struggling weakly.

"Then why aren't you fighting?" Sebastian sobbed, the noise echoing into the air. He was suffocating on pain and couldn't answer. "Heh. Whore."

...

Sebastian stopped suddenly, his body swaying forward and back. He felt lightheaded. Ciel struggled with himself, internally debating whether he should go up and do something or not. He kicked something under his seat. Surprised, the boy bent over quickly and pulled it out.

It was the purple-eyed cat. He smiled at it sadly, clinging to it and looking back up at Sebastian. Vincent watched, glaring, and Silence whined from somewhere in the room. Umi, after proving to Ciel that he was capable and trustworthy enough, was holding him and trying to hush him.

Mary scanned the room now, eyes landing on Vincent. She spoke up, "Another incident, perhaps?" Sebastian started to shake his head, stopped and nodded weakly. He croaked out the story of his first pet and how he was forced to end her life, being interrupted, "I'm sorry. You said he was your seventeenth fiancee?"

"Forced fiancee, yes." Sebastian had to lean forward for the microphone to pick up his voice, "He would sell me off to 'suitors' like a greedy ruler. Many of the boys who worked house jobs knew me as the Princess because of the way he presented me." Mary nodded once more and Sebastian continued.

He eventually moved on to what Claude had done. Claude himself had arrived what he deemed to be "fashionably late". There was a short argument between him and the judge, but they stopped and let the man before them speak. Sebastian seemed to grow weaker with each word as he slowly approached the last he felt at that building.

"he burned it into me. He chose the name of a demon from his 'bible', one which apparently heald my talents, though I am still unaware of what those are."

"Do you have evidence of this?"

"Yes, your honor," Mary spoke up, holding up a large manila envelope. She opened it and let a bundle of photographs slide into her hand, walking up and setting them before the judges. He took the rubber band off of them and flipped through the pictures. They were old, easily determined by the quality, but what he saw was clear. Polaroids from a police camera in 1995 showed each and every cut, shallow and deep, ending with that wretched brand. He put them back, face down so he didn't have to look at them.

"Sebastian?" Mary looked at the male in question. Sebastian looked like he was going to vomit or faint. "Do you need some water?" He shook his head.

"I... I need to finish."

"Alright, go ahead," The judge spoke before the woman could. Sebastian nodded again and did so.

"It was the only thing I knew how to do." His entity itself was crumbling now. "So I became a prostitute for a while, living on the streets or with the occasional boyfriend, though the relationships were always abusive. I made my own clothes with things I stole and ate out of dumpsters if I didn't have enough money to buy food." His shoulders shook. Vincent stifled a chuckle and stared at his lap.

"I turned twenty. I'd lived four years like that. Then, one night, I was walking down a cracked sidewalk and... a-and I tripped into the road."

...

_Sebastian didn't move_. He didn't want to and there was no real point. He could hear a car off in the distance. He smiled. It would all be over soon.

Except the car stopped. A man ran out into the road and asked him if he was okay. Annoyed about not getting his way, Sebastian looked up, stunned to see a very familiar face. "W-who...?"

"What are you doing on the road?" Vincent Phantomhive picked him up and helped him stand straight. Sebastian hadn't developed much since he was 16. He was still rather short and very effeminate looking. "And how old are you?"

"I'm 20." His voice was a bit high, as well, but that was more of an act he constantly put on. "I tripped and my life isn't worth me getting up anymore. Probably wouldn't have if you hadn't come along." He kicked the dirt and looked down. "So... thanks, but..."

"Why?"

"Because I deserve it."

"No you don't." Vincent looked down at his watch, sighed quietly and smiled at Sebastian, "Are you hungry? I can buy you something and take you home if you like. "

"Don't bother with me. I don't have a home. I'm sure I've got enough to buy something tomorrow."

"Really?" Sebastian's stomach grumbled. Vincent laughed quietly, "Doesn't sound like it. I'm sure I can make room for you, at least for the night. It's only a quarter to 10, There should be something there."

"You don't have to do anything..." Sebastian tried to argue. It was obvious he couldn't win. After more of the same exchange, Sebastian admitted defeat and got into the new Vincent's car. They drove to the outskirts of the city to a large house. All of the lights were on and glowed warmly out into the summer night. "This is it?"

"Yep." Vincent shut off his car, getting out and walking around to open the door for Sebastian.

"T-thanks."

"Of course. Can you walk okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vincent nodded and walked up to the front door, the younger male following behind him timidly. Vincent unlocked the door and lead him inside.

There was a young, beautiful woman sitting on a chair in the kitchen with a very young child, who was trying not to fall asleep. "I'm home!" Vincent called out cheerfully. The little boy turned and looked into the living room.

"Daddy!" He ran out and hugged Vincent around the knees tightly. His mother, from what Sebastian assumed, followed out slowly. Vincent laughed and picked the boy up.

"Hello, Ciel. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I wanted to be up to say goodnight," the boy stuck his tongue out and rested his little head on his dad's shoulder.

The woman smiled and walked forward. "You're earlier than we expected." She smiled.

"I got what I needed to done faster than I thought I would." He pulled her close and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad I could get back sooner, though."

"Me, too." She kissed the tip of his nose and giggled. Sebastian shuffled behind them awkwardly, catching her eye. "Who's this?" Sebastian looked at her, shocked that he'd gotten any attention, for one thing, and that she didn't sound angry at all. That was relatively new, as he'd been caught with someone by their wife before.

"Ah, That's-"

"I'm Sebastian." He mumbled, interrupting Vincent.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him kindly, "My name is Rachel."

"I'm Ciel!" The little boy shouted out, staring at him with deep blue, three-year-old eyes.

"H-hi." Sebastian's eyes darted nervously between both of them. Vincent explained his plan to have Sebastian fed, bathed and dressed for at least tonight. Rachel agreed and lead Sebastian to the bathroom and started the water.

"So how did he find you?" She sat on the edge of the tub, "Go ahead and undress, it'll be ready soon. I won't look."

"I tried to kill myself." He mumbled. "And I can't untie this, I had to have someone else do it..."

Rachel nodded and stood slowly, untying the back of his ragged shirt carefully, "Why? That is, if you don't mind."

"Because I deserve it. Because_ he _was right." Sebastian sobbed quietly.

"Who?"

He collapsed onto her, "My father, h-he..." the shirt fell to the floor, revealing the light pink stars on his back. "All of them did it." Rachel gasped quietly behind him. Sebastian bit his lip and chewed it for a minute. "Thank you, I can do everything myself from here."

"Of course. Shout if you need anything, we'll be glad to help you."

The night followed without much happening. There was a plate of food on the table for him when he got out of his bath. Vincent had given him a pair of old, satin pajamas, the same color as his eyes. They were over-sized but comfortable, and Sebastian was grateful. The little boy had been put to bed, as well, and he was kind of glad because of that, too, though he didn't know why. He ate quietly across the table from Vincent, who finished before him. "Is it good?"

"Yeah," Sebastian stirred his food around, "It's really good. Thank you."

They continued in silence. Vincent lead him to a guest bedroom, where he climbed in and pulled the covers over his head and cried for a good two hours.

"You _idiot_!" He hissed to himself, "How _dare_ you think it would be that way. He's married and _happy_, why would any _normal _person want you like _that_? No wonder everyone hates you, you can't do _anything_ right!" He sobbed into one of the pillows for a moment and sniffled, sliding out of bed and going downstairs into the kitchen. He opened all of the drawers until he found a knife, then traveled to the bathroom, where he locked the door and turned on the light.

He glared at his reflection as he tugged all of his hair to the side, hacking though it until everything in his fist was detached. The longest part of his hair was in the front and a bit uneven, but everything was short. He quickly threw the hair away and dropped the knife. He smiled, though it was broken and his eyes betrayed him with tears. "_See_? You're just a stupid boy like the rest of them. You're not pretty like they say. Once your clothes and hair are gone, you look just like everyone else."

...

"I eventually ran away after about a week. Another man took me in and kept me in return for sexual favors, which I was used to. He left me the house when he died." Sebastian held back a sob, voice trembling as he spoke, "But the circle started again a few years after that. I'd been raped again and had had my daughter. I was very desperate for work once I could walk again. I ended up working for the man who saved my life. That's about it."

Everyone was quiet, stunned. Weakly, Ciel stood up, clinging to the stuffed animal. Some eyes shifted to him as he slowly and unsteadily walked to the back of the courtroom, leaving the room.

The judge allowed for a recess, stating that there would be a cross-examination afterwards. Everyone stood up and filed out except Sebastian and Mary. She had to help him walk out, because she was sure he wouldn't make it on his own.

**...**

**Author's note: Wow. Cool. Ummm... not much from me. My heart and head are bursting with excitement for Tuesday (My baby got delayed due to issues with wifey's computer D:), so I really...yeah... review~**


	48. Seat of Judgment pt 3: Red Slashes

**Warnings: Language and a summary of Ciel's entirety.**

**...**

Sebastian eventually gained enough strength and energy to look around the building for Ciel. He had been missing from the public lobby an hour ago. If Vin, Claude and Dr. Nastas, who had eventually shown up as well, hadn't stayed in the courtroom with the plaintiff and Officer Randall,Sebastian would have been looking for the boy a lot sooner, even if it meant crawling around the government building. After the better part of half an hour, he found Ciel sitting in the far part of some unlit hallway.

"Ciel?" the boy cried softly into the black, polyester fur of the toy he'd kidnapped. "Ciel." Sebastian made his way over and crouched beside him. "Are you okay?" Ciel mumbled into the mass of damp fluff, pulling away from the outreached hand with which Sebastian offered to stroke his hair. "What..?"

"It was you!" Ciel's shout didn't carry far down either side of the hall, "Why did you? Sebastian..."

"What are you talking about?" He lifted the boy off of the floor and cradled him like a doll or a very small child, "What's wrong?" Ciel shook his head.

"I w-want... I'll tell you later. We gotta go back in soon, huh?" Sebastian nodded and stood up, walking towards the open end of the hallway. Mary had probably brought food from a restaurant or something. "I want my baby."

Sebastian found Umi sitting near the door, redressing Silence in pajamas as the sky grew dark outside. It was a very clear winter night, starts visible here where the city thinned out. Orange light was cast onto the soft mounds of fresh snow by roadside lamps. There was a calico cat sitting outside on the sidewalk, watching as cars slowly drove by. A white cat with heterochromia walked up next to it and led it to the side of the building where they could not be seen.

Ciel watched them with Sebastian, taking the infant from the boy who claimed to be his older brother once he was dressed and wrapped up in his fuzzy, little blanket. Sebastian held both of them in one arm, Silence in Ciel's arms, his under Ciel's butt for support. The one-eyed cat toy hovered three or so feet above the ground by its paw in his hand. The plaintiff opened the heavy wooden doors to the courtroom and called for everyone to enter again.

They continued questioning Sebastian, who now argued with the government-appointed attorney during his cross-examination. Even if his words had been incredibly twisted against him, it would have been obvious, as he stuck to everything he said. Vin was welcomed up after Sebastian had returned to his seat next to Ciel. His attorney was just awful. Which was a good thing, but he didn't even try to work in mental issues. In fact, he made it sound more and more like Sebastian's father had only done it because he was bored.

Mary went up and demolished him with her crafty cross examination. The judge kept his eyes on Ciel, however, and so did both Randall and Edward Abberline, all feeling as if they'd forgotten about him. Vin sat down and Mary walked up to Ciel. "Shall we go?"

"Miss Ashdown?" The judge called from the front of the room, "Isn't it a little unethical to bring a new witness in after you've done your cross examination?"

"No, your honor. I do believe that his experience is another matter entirely and has a right to be looked at separately."

"I see. Continue."

Mary lead Ciel up to the special seat and stepped down. He adjusted his hold on Silence, who chewed on his mittened hands. "Now, what's your name for those of us who may not know." She spoke kindly.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The light above his head flickered slightly. "My parents were Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. My father owned many businesses within this city before he died in a vehicle collision some months ago."

"Thank you very much, Ciel." She smiled with her mouth, her eyes remaining emotionless. "Tell us how you remember meeting Mr. Sebastian Michaelis."

"He worked for my father," Silence squirmed. Ciel held him up so he could see over the desk with his wide and curious eyes, "My father often talked about him being one of the best men to ever work for him, very dedicated and talented. He only had problems with one other employee, other than that he got along with people who did their work as well. He went to work alone and did not leave for the entire hour. I met him the day of his daughter's death."

The jury nodded, listening carefully. Randall looked at him with the distant amazement of how professional Ciel sounded. He'd expected the boy to already be very emotional. "He opened his office door too fast when heading out for lunch while I was walking down that particular hallway and nearly knocked me off of my feet. I responded rudely and stormed off. That's how we met."

"Thank you," Mary said again. "When was the next time you saw him?"

"The next day. My father had purchased a hotel room for him and I was bringing him clothing," Ciel felt something build up inside of him, something dark and secretive that he didn't want to say. He could possibly omit it, but if he was asked...

"What happened when you got there?"

Damn it. "He offered me a drink and a place to rest, as I'd walked two miles or so to get there. I agreed to it and sat in the small living room. The curtains were drawn close and the television was unplugged, he wasn't taking the previous night's events gracefully at all, which was understandable."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, who looked calm in an unreal sort of way. He couldn't possibly have forgotten. "He took an unusually long time getting the water, claiming he didn't know where the cups were. I shrugged it off and drank the water. I grew tires and eventually fell asleep in the chair."

Maybe he could get out of it until his very own cross-examination or even the next set of trials. Or Randall could speak up, which he most certainly did. "Your honor, for the sake of every one's time, could we please question him about this man and get all of this done at once?" He continued to argue until the judge gave in, annoyed enough to bash the mustachioed menace in the temple with his gavel.

Mary sighed, annoyed as well, "What happened after you slept?"

"Well..." Both Ciel and Silence glanced at Claude, who sat smirking. "I don't remember, but it did come up later. He'd drugged me with the intention of raping me. But after going to that amount of trouble, he was unable to and instead took me to his bed and let me sleep. I woke up and the television was reconnected and he was in the shower. I may have heard one or two suggestive noises, but I'm unsure."

Claude's smile faded slowly as he continued, "I went into the kitchen and tried to call my parents. Upon being unable to do so, I went and flipped through the channel until I reached the news, which is where I discovered that my parents had died. I collapsed on the floor, unable to breathe. Soon, Sebastian was at my side trying to comfort me. He carried me to bed and talked to me until I slept. That's all that happened that night."

"And after that?" Randall called out, determined to Get Sebastian in as much trouble as he possible could. The judge scowled at him.

"After that," Ciel rolled his eyes, "I woke up and he wasn't breathing. I was terrified and climbed on top of him, crying. He woke up and moved me off of him and I went back to sleep. I tell you this now, Arthur Randall, the first time I slept with that man was on my terms. If you have a problem with that, you punish me for it, because it was my promiscuity that gave me the family I have now and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The officer slumped back into his chair and frowned to himself, arms crossed over his chest. Nobody said anything about Ciel's reaction, amazingly. Mary's shoulders and gifted chest jiggled as she tried not to laugh at him. "Now, Ciel, how did you meet with Vincent Michaelis?"

"Sebastian left one night to pick something up from the store. I fell asleep in the bed, but I woke up in a cage of sorts in nothing but a very thin nightshirt. I didn't exactly meet him that night, but I saw him. The next night, as I recall, he came over and began talking to me. He gave me some sort of candy, which normally I wouldn't have taken, but I was desperate to get a nasty taste out of my mouth."

"How bad was it?" Mary asked quietly.

"It was awful. It tasted like medicine. I don't remember what it was, but they had things injected into me, forcing others down my throat. Some of the needles left scars. I don't have pictures, but I'm willing to show you most of them if need be."

"When was the first time he abused you?" Her voice shook, like she was sensing what built up in Ciel once again. He teared up and looked down, clinging to Silence, who was staring at the judge.

"He..." Ciel thought, "Well, we were being moved to another location so we couldn't be tracked. The truck was pulled over and I started screaming. Both of the police officers that tried to save everyone that man still has in stolen custody were shot in the head. I was pulled out of the back of the truck, dragged through their brains and stomped on until I couldn't fight back."

"And after that?"

"We were in the bath used for baptisms in an old church. O-or he was. I was farced to walk to the side of the bath. He told me to strip and I refused, so he pulled me into the water and tore my clothing off." Ciel sniffled quietly, turning his head away from the microphone, "He forced me up against the side of the bath and.. a-and he said..."

Mary scanned the room, leaving everything in silence as Ciel cried quietly behind his hand. Sebastian glared from the corner of his eyes at his father, how mumbled smugly to both Claude and Nastas. "What did he say, Ciel?" Ciel shook his head. "Please."

"He asked what it felt like when Sebastian fucked me, and how I liked it. P-people were watching and he tore into me. He touched me while he did it until I...I-I..." He managed to hiccup before having to turn around to cry. Silence turned to his young mother and snuggled closer.

"And the next time?"

Ciel took forever to respond. "I was taken again. I was now aware of my pregnancy at this time. Sebastian had been stabbed the night before, too... It wasn't just his father this time either. There were two other men raping me at once. I remember not being able to move and someone being killed and Sebastian saving me and taking me to the hospital. That's it. It took me months to recover."

"And the burn on your side?"

"T-they branded me the first time Sebastian saved me. It matches the name burned into his thigh as some sort of sick joke."

"Alright, thank you." Mary looked at Vin's attorney, who shook his head to indicate that he would not do a cross examination. He wasn't exactly doing his job, but at this point, who would defend such a monster? And anyhow, it didn't seem to be much of a problem to the man in question. "You may sit down."

"Your honor, what about what this man has done to the boy?" Randall called out again.

Angry, the judge replied, "Mr. Randall, would you please consider that that man has probably protected him and taken care of him more than you have? I mean, it isn't legal, per se, but with a guardian's approval, they could be married."

"Still-"

"Still, nothing." Ciel stood and walked to his seat, "I'm so tired of this, I just want to be left alone. My life is my choice and you are just an annoyance." Sebastian pulled Ciel into his side and kissed the top of his head. The boy leaned into him and looked down at Silence, who now dozed in his arms. "I love him. If anyone will sign whatever document needs to be, I will gladly marry him and get this issue out of the way."

"Well isn't that a strange proposal." Sebastian mumbled, smiling to himself.

**...**

**Author's note: Oh excuses, excuses. Sorry this is up so late and is so weird. It gets better. :D so be ready. Review~**


	49. Black and White

**Warnings: Language and very disturbing material. Have fun, you sexy bastards.**

**...**

The silence was ruptured suddenly by a cackle across the room. Vincent roared with laughter, a laughter that sobbed and twisted and scared even his companions. He tossed his head back and laughed harder and harder, until his sides would surely split and his intestines and entrails would spill out onto the very clean carpet of the courtroom.

Sebastian turned to look at him slowly, in jerky movements. He looked positively terrified, as if he were aware of the joke that made his abusive father scream with laughter. The amount of inanity could be measured by the sadness that seemed to linger in the air between each gasping breath and the shaking of the walls, which would cave in if he didn't stop. Ciel, seeing the fear pour off of Sebastian in icy waves, moved behind him, holding his sleeping baby to his chest.

And suddenly Vincent stopped.

His head lolled to the side, silver eyes alight with pinkish sparks of flame, a sickening grin splitting his face from ear to ear. His gaze was focused on Sebastian and only him. "What about the black stuff, _cutey_? What about the white monster that watched you sleep? Do you intend to take the credit from me?"

Sebastian said nothing but took a step back, protectively shielding Ciel and trying to imbed false reality into his mind, a reality in which this man would nearly crumble to ash in a large pile and be blown away by a wind that only existed where his remains did. A plie of ash like the long, powdery barrels that dropped from a cigarette that had been left to burn, the fire in his eyes just a lingering smolder and nothing more.

"Tell them about the nightmares that haunted you. The scum of hell. The monsters made of sin and_ every _ounce of semen you consumed." One hiccup of laughter passed through his grit teeth, canines like fangs ready to pierce the flesh of the nearest source of innocence. "Tell them how I _really_ fucked you and ruined your life. Tell them about your schizophrenia and your imaginary friends that molested you as well. Tell them how you got on your knees and begged men to, and I quote, fuck you until you _bled_."

Sebastian still did not move, breathe or blink.

"Come on," the tone, his tone, trembled with shattering insanity, turning into a vicious, ferral growl, "Give us a _fucking_ smile."

Sebastian's eyes settled into a pool of shame, the red in them turning onyx black, the leaving color dripping down his cheeks. "You fucking brain tumor of coal." He mumbled.

"You're a failure." The lights flickered timidly. "You are the tumor." Everyone watched as Sebastian swayed, the red fading from his tears.

"_No_." Sebastian felt his insides twist violently within him with that solitary word. "No."

"Yes." The grin came back, though Vincent now turned and walked towards his son. "Nothing more than a sentient teratoma."

"No."

The strong arm reached out and curled around Sebastian, showing off Vincent's impressive height. "Yes. You're shaking." Sebastian did not fight back, but began instead to tremble visibly.

"No." Sebastian's voice weakened.

"_Yes_," Vincent continued to argue, sounding more and more excited. The lights above flickered desperately, as if they were screaming for their life. One by one, they outwardly shattered, echoing into the room with terrific pops and cracks.

Finally, everything was black.

Everything was still for what seemed to be like an eternity, some heartbeats pounding out to create the only noise, others slowly joining until the sound grew deafening. Then came the sound of rain, but not from outside. The phantom droplets cried out as their ghosts hit the floor and seats and banisters. No one spoke.

A single, unholy and dim red glow emanated from the father and son between the two desks at the front of the room. The younger man was trapped in an embrace that he could not possibly struggle out of. The blob of light grew unevenly,, soon filling every corner and crack in the room, though the light emitted was not enough to really define much more than shadows.

The shadows.

Two tall figures, one black, one white, shambled towards the tangled family. The white half of what was the embodiment of sin left stains on the floor, dark eyes absorbing the light and hiding its torn features from the onlooking eyes of many. The black one slugged towards them, it's trail slick but not messy, eyes giving off a faintly blue light, showing off its dripping mouth and glowing teeth. One mumbled to the other, their language of several voices, all of different pitches, speeds, going forwards and backwards.

Ciel listened, feeling waves of pain beginning to drown him, filling his eyes and throat and nostrils and ears, trying to pick words from the garbled mess. And indeed he did. One, lonely word, spoken as a joke between the monsters. Chastity.

Now, he wasn't sure if they referred to the virtue or Sebastian's little five-year-old for a while. A good ten minutes. Then Sebastian sobbed and screamed wildly, like a rabid animal having its head hacked away before it had been subdued. He spoke in the same voice as the filthy-taffy creatures. It was as if their voices had been delayed to him, and he only just now heard the name. Chastity.

Vincent let out a quiet chuckle. There was a pounding symphony of breathing, Sebastian's cries growing more and more erratic and desperate. The animalistic shrieks swirled inside of the air, more voices burning through his throat until it became apparent that something, perhaps the closest thing to Satan that all of them would ever witness, dwelled within everything around them.

This was hell.

Still, the raven-haired man continued to bellow out in dismay. The red light thrummed with a dreadful speed as each voice that had he had found faded away. One or two people fell to the ground with quiet thuds, another grunted in pain, clapping his hand over his ears.

Silence was awake now, looking at his surroundings with an dreamlike smile on his face. Ciel clinged to him and continued to look on the exhibition of flails, sobs and screeches that brokenly crackled through Sebastian's perpetually frenzied lips. Ciel swayed much like Sebastian had, vision fading until everything was but a blur and nausea began to climb his throat. Soon the saw turned into a constant, unsteady rocking motion, void of rhythm other than his abnormal breathing pattern. Tears fell from his eyes, but they felt as if they were freezing on his face. His shoulders shook as if he were crying violently, though he did not.

The two creatures stopped no more or less than ten feet away from Vincent and Sebastian on both sides. A haze, perhaps heavy smoke, blacker than black and snaking across the floor. Sebastian's voice became a singularity, begging and pleading, gargling impetuously. Vincent's eyes gave off a more intense glow, his mouth twitching with laughter though there was still no other sound.

Sebastian let out a horrifying sob and fell limp. His father dropped him to the floor. Sebastian choked on the vile murk and cried more, writhing on twisted limbs, trying desperately to get away from the three. More bodies fell.

"Sebastian," The black monster called out in a sickeningly-sweet tone, reaching one long, gooey, slender arm out for the squirming, lamenting man who had been reduced to very little of what he once was.

"Gaap," The white one grinned. Sebastian fell. Though he had been close to the ground, it created an unreal thud that stirred the obscurity around him. Some of the black was tossed and braided into the crimson air above.

He talked too fast, words running together, recalling sights he had witnessed and had willed away. He mourned the loss of another child, murdered with with a hammer, beating the infant into a pulp. The things stored in his mind were of unimaginable torture. Now that he couldn't move, he rolled weakly to his side and shook and elicited stories that grew worse and worse and moaned with disgust.

Vincent began laughing again, the two figures joining him, though they were quiet. More bodies fell. There were few people standing now. Mary, Ciel, Randall, the Judge, Vincent and Nastas.

Nastas. He stood taller than Vincent, just three feet under the figures, his hair a navy curtain around most of his body. He grinned wickedly, his eyes had taken on the same quality as the white figure's, dark and endless. They greedily took in the sanguinary glow of the room. Mary's had taken on that of the black figure's, replacing what her father took. She glared at him.

Nastas stepped forward and all grew silent. "Gaap," he spoke quietly, kindly, "Please stand." Sebastian sobbed quietly and complied.

"_W-why_?" he croaked, looking at the good doctor mournfully. "Why are you doing this?"

"Come to me."

Sebastian seemed unable to control his movements. He was now nothing more than a discomposed marionette made for the devil's hands. The judge fell. Sebastian pleaded for an answer.

"You're nearly finished." the doctor smiled a very fatherly and loving smile. "_Come_." Sebastian fell into the man and cried.

"D-daddy..." he uttered like a frightened child. The doctor gently stroked his raven black hair.

"Yes. Come to me and _submit_. I will fix this." the doctor kissed Sebastian's forehead.

"_Please_."

"Say my name and I will fix you." He talked with a fierce and strong affection. "Say it."

"Say..."

"Say my name, Gaap."

"Apollyon?"

"Yes," his smiled softly, "another, please."

"Voland." Sebastian muffled into the taller figure's chest. The doctor, this man, was no man. He was fleshed contradiction and other things as well. His hair seemed to be singed away. His face was still half-covered with dark blue but all behind it reached just past his shoulders. He requested more and got what he asked for, "Mephistopheles." Sebastian felt some strange will grow in the endless pit where his stomach used to be, "Leviathan." It grew even stronger and he gave his final word to the devil himself, "Lucifer."

"You've done very well, Gaap. Ask your mate to sit so that he will not hurt your child if he loses consciousness." Satan smiled, not a cruel thing about him, not in his soulless eyes or in his fanged smile. No, it was all soft, as if he were the parent Sebastian never had, willingly giving the man the parental guidance that he had longed for as a young boy.

"Ciel," Sebastian smiled with a nearly identical expression, very paternal and loving. His eyes were still dark, though red again, and cracked with the blood-shot evidence of his crying, "Please sit down."

Ciel complied without protest. The Devil's hand, his fingernails long, sharp and black, came to rest on Sebastian's shoulder. The atramentous hair on his head grew longer in the front, past his shoulders. He winced painfully, releasing a silent scream and ebony pushed its way out of either side of his skull, dampening his hair with blood. Fangs grew in his mouth, putting pressure on his jaw. Finally, his eyes took on their ominous glow.

Gaap. The raven. The large, black bird with nobility lingering in his area of atmosphere, leathery tail whipping it around playfully. And Ciel's eyes lit up, too, though differently. They turned black where they were once white, the blue intensifying and glowing. Mary sat on the floor. Satan smiled. The two masses of slime intertwined with each other and melted into the floor. The light stopped throbbing and turned an inky yet beautiful purple, flecked with silver. Randall fell, now, too, and those who were still conscious focused their gaze on one man.

One demon._ Moloch_.

**...**

**Author's note: Improvement over the last chapter, yes? I'll tell you, I'm really freaked out right now. Since I started writing this, I've been passing out, crying randomly, losing my vision and getting really dizzy, so much so that I cannot walk right now. I'm possessed. Ugh. So, how was it? Review.**


	50. Vous N'avez pas un Coeur

**Warnings: Graphic awesomeness and naughty, naughty words. **

**...**

Vincent only smirked, staring at the two devils behind him, standing in the puddle of what remained of the monsters while he ignored the two younger beings. Sebastian smirked back, understanding something that he still didn't. He felt he knew _exactly_ what his father thought and knew. Finally, his cruel smile curled so tightly he had to open his mouth. Vincent laughed.

"_Well_?" His blond hair reflected the purple floating through the air, as did his skin, making his appearance waxy and fake. "Make your move, boy, we don't have all day."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you do," Sebastian spoke with an eerie calm about him. "What more do you have to destroy? There's nothing left."

"So you think," Vincent tossed his hair over his shoulder. "Do you think I wasn't ready for this, that I didn't expect him to do this?"

"Well, no. You're always calculating, nothing but a machine. You underestimate me."

"Perhaps, but what can you do?" Vincent turned around, "You've always been a disappointment up until today."

Sebastian snorted and rolled his eyes, walking forward. It wasn't until now that most of them realized that the smoke had been twisting around his body like a desperate prostitute. As it spread and floated away it turned murky green. The purplish light quickly twisted it out of existance.

His change in clothes was just as instant as his change in features. He wore something very similar to the mess he had sewn earlier on, though much more ornate. His hips swung as he moved ever closer to the one who had been suddenly dubbed the enemy by everyone except Claude, who seemed to be too lost to do anything useful for either side.

Vincent reached for Sebastian, grabbing him and pulling him closer by his throat. Claude finally stood up behind everyone, which for one moment distracted him, leaving his mouth half open while Sebastian stared down at him breathlessly. "Sit your ass down, Faustus." He said. The quality of his voice was menacing, kind of an inhuman growl. "_So_..."

"So nothing," Sebastian's voice was slightly labored, "You've done shit like this, your time is up and you know it."

"Is that so? ... _Still_," Vincent sighed, carving a shape into the soft flesh of Sebastian's neck with a sharpened, black fingernail, "Even if I do die, some of me lives on. You cannot deny that you are of me and therefore cannot get rid of me. Disliking me won't clear me out of your blood. I'm like late stage cancer, honey."

Sebastian swatted his hand away. "Be that as it may, you have no hold over me. Relation is not the same as control."

"You're so_ beautiful_, I can't deny that. You got that from your mother."

"You're disgusting."

Vincent chuckled and wrapped his arm around his son's waist, licking the blood off of his finger. His hand wandered lower and lower. He roughly grabbed Sebastian's ass and squeezed. "You're lucky to have me as your daddy. You were. I went easy on you when you were tiny when I should have fucked you dead."

Sebastian looked at him, horrified and repulsed. Still, he didn't push away. instead he sighed and smiled, eyes glazing over. "Yeah, I _was_ lucky. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had Chastity or experienced love or kindness from Ciel's father or both from Ciel. If it weren't for _you_, my life would have been_ boring_. I would have fallen in with the normal people, never to find my soul mate."

"That's daddy's little princess."

"Yeah, _your little princess_..." Sebastian trailed off, swaying slowly. He frowned, staring off into the distance.

"What's that cute little face for?"

"Hm."

"_Baby_?" Vincent purred, undoing Sebastian's pants, hand sneaking slowly down the front.

"It's too bad."

"What is?" His hand gently provoked him.

"It's too bad that _you_ weren't the one who had loved me, maybe I'd believe such a lie." Sebastian's eyes suddenly came into focus, firing up at his father. He grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out of the leather that covered him, shoving him to the ground. "I think that I would have ended up with him anyways, and you knew it. All of that torture was to burn the tiny, red string, but in reality you made it only shorter and stronger. So_ thank you_." Sebastian put his foot on his chest, his heel digging into Vincent's upper ribcage. He still had a firm grip on his arm. "_Thank you very much_, _daddy_." Sebastian put all of his weight on the foot on his father's chest, the stiletto heel plunging deep into him, nearly hitting his heart. Realizing that he hadn't instantly killed the man, Sebastian angrily tugged on Vincent's arm as hard as he could.

The limb came flying off.

Sebastian yanked his heel out of his father's chest, stumbling back. His breath rung out savage into the very silent air, the dark green smoke accumulating around him again. Vincent coughed, blood now spurting from the hole on his chest. Pitiless was his growl and remorseless was his glare as the man tried to sit up. He smirked when he fell back.

"Never expected you to be so heartless to the one who gave you so much, Sebby Sweet." Vincent wheezed. He struggled and flopped onto his side.

"Oh, you know." Sebastian lifted him up off of the ground, "Broken _'girls' _when rag doll used can't be expected to be true."

"I suppose you're right," Vincent admitted smiling softly. "Even if you really hate me, I'll always remember the face you made the first time you came. Know why?"

"Why?" Sebastian hissed viciously.

"Because I saw the realization in your eyes. You've always known what you were meant to be, filthy slut."

"How do you manage to be such a prick when you're bleeding to death?" Sebastian pulled their faces together. "And your breath smells _awful_, do you eat nothing but sulfur all day?"

"Heh. It's gonna take a lot more than a missin' arm to take me down, sugar." Vincent slurred, licking his lips, "Keep goin', this is fun. I like this side of you."

Sebastian groaned and tossed him into a chair. Vincent laughed, his head rolling onto Claude's shoulder. "Isn't that right? _S'fun_." Claude kind of leered at him, looking away. "You're not. You were a bigger failure than 'e was." He mumbled like a drunk as Sebastian messed around with his detached arm.

He tossed it to the ground and advanced, hand closed. Claude watched and stood up, staring at him as he backed far away. Vincent smiled dreamily. "Get on wit' it."

"Oh, I intend to." Sebastian settled on his father's lower abdomen, crossing his legs and opening his hand, stirring hard, bloody flakes in his palm. "How easy is it for you to keep your eyes open?"

"Not very."

"Fine." He twisted his claw against the pad of skin between his thumb and wrist, "I'll do it the hard way." He reached over with his talons, pinching one of Vincent's aging eyelids between two of them. "Want it gone or should I just hold it up like this?"

Vincent grimaced, "I'll bleed more if you tear it out of my face. Don't you want me to suffer as long as I can?"

"I want you gone, but I _suppose_ I'll do you one more favor and let you hurt a little longer." He dumped the contents of his hand into his lap. Bloodied fingernails clicked quietly together as he lifted one up, hand delicately floating over to his father's face. "Here goes nothing, I guess." He sighed as if this were all some petty, mundane game. Slowly, he pushed it into the red-veined white of his dimly glowing eye. Liquid seeped out from the wound and from the corner's of Vincent's mouth as he howled. Sebastian grinned and broke the thumbnail in half, pushing the jagged egde deeper and closer to his iris, eliciting more cries from the older man. The process was repeated until all of the nails were one and blood poured from Vincent's weeping, deflating eyes.

"A-aaghk..." He whimpered, jolting from beneath Sebastian's settled hips.

"Stop that." Sebastian stood up. "It's repulsive." He stared down at his father, who was pasty now from blood loss. He frowned, knowing he'd not been violent enough.

Ciel watched from behind as a shadow approached Sebastian. A glint of iridescence flickered with the metallic flecks that swirled around him. "_Sebastian_!"

Claude plunged a crooked, oddly colored dagger deep into Sebastian's spine. He let out a broken cry, falling to the floor, sticky black purging itself from his now gaping wound. Ciel looked on, terrified, shaking, eyes returning to their former, natural colors and brimming with tears of a similar color. In a mental fog, he saw a blur of Vincent move and and speak, unbalanced as he kicked the fallen figure in the ribs. And then Silence giggled. Surprised, Ciel looked down to see his son with his finger on his lips. Ice creeped over him and froze his emotions. Stoically, he turned back.

Vincent still shouted vile things, clear things, window shaking things. Sebastian retched and coughed. Black still leeched from him in thick, slimy, black strings, blood only beginning to drip down onto the beige carpet. The light in his eyes had died and his horns and tail had disappeared, his pale shoulders shaking beneath the black gossamer that brushed and fanned over them.

"It was fun for you though, I bet," Vincent's breath was fading. If both of them were to die, he would without a doubt be the first one down. His position weakly bent forwards and back, "Thinking you would win, thinking you'd get out of here with your happy little family. How was it?"

Sebastian gagged and sobbed, his upper half giving in and falling to the floor. "In the end, you're the same cheap whore I had the displeasure of raising. Look at you, your tail in the air like that. _Die with some fucking dignity, Sebastian_. Make your daddy proud."

"Pride is a sin I will not tolerate," Sebastian slowly pulled himself up off of the floor, skin and hair thick and wet with the tarish substance. "Lust is fine, I suppose, but you used it s-so very wrong... Disgusting _pig_!" He staggered forward, "You destroy innocence... W-what will the rest of us consume if you kill the people off? Greedy bastard...C-can't do_ anything _right. Go ahead. _Go ahead _and finish me off, I'll be waiting in hell for you."

"You know..." Finally reaching delusion, Vincent grabbed Sebastian and pulled him close, "This is what I liked most. You're so damn seductive when you're bloody and pathetic. You think fucking will get you out of everything."

"Not true, daddy dearest."

"Cut the shit, Sebastian, that isn't cute." He buried his face in his son's neck, licking pitch vomit from his collar bone with an inhumanly smooth, long tongue, "Doesn't fit you." Sebastian flinched as the muscle glided over his skin. "It's what you want, so I'll give you what you want."

"I don't want anything from you." Sebastian shivered in disgust. He looked over and watched Ciel cover Silence's eyes and close his own.

"Fucking lies." His fingers tore at the fabric of Sebastian's top until the seams popped and it fell off. He seized the opportunity to run his hand up and down his chest. "So pretty, so warm." Sebastian didn't respond. "Just a little bit this time, I wouldn't want to give you all you want 'fore you're gone, that'd be too forgiving." He lifted him up off the floor and set him on the desk, on top of a pile of legal papers. Sebastian froze up and watched.

He watched as the clothes were peeled away from his body and discarded to the now very stained floor. "Your scars... They're_ stunning_." Vincent mumbled into his flesh huskily. His hands explored his naked son with revived curiosity and desperate, wanton greed. Sebastian did nothing, eyes unblinking. "Aren't they?" He pushed him onto his back and spread his legs. Sebastian's eyes didn't wander down, focused on the vaulted ceiling and broken lights above him.

So many sticky-wet, disgusting sounds. His eyes fluttered closed. Sebastian felt the sticky black pool on the papers beneath him and smear on his back. Fingers left and he let out a broken sigh of relief.

"_On your knees_." Vincent sputtered, still able to sound so demanding. Sebastian sobbed quietly, the world now nothing but a slide show. An image, than black, another image, then black. He struggled to his knees in a very mechanical manner, not in control. This had happened before. All of this was a replay of his life. The atramentous liquid dripped from the corners of his mouth as his lips were pried open. It fell in a thin, melted putty-like stream onto the table as Vincent thrust inside his mouth.

Sebastian gagged as all sorts of fluids leaked from him in the bituminous shade, tears, saliva and all. Vincent groaned loudly speeding up, though what little blood he had left drained faster and faster. Through tears that looked like runny mascara, though heavier, Sebastian's eyes lit up.

_Fucking brilliant._

He bit down hard. Hard enough to sever the appendage and feel blood spray at his face. He opened his mouth and let the dissociated cock slide off of his reptilian tongue and fall onto the floor. Sebastian smiled cruelly as his father teetered back in shock.

"Not anymore," he purred as his father fell back. He wiped the tainted blood from his face with the back of his hand. With a snap of his fingers, Sebastian was clothed once again, wounds gone in an instant. "Still learning, but that's alright, right?" He leaned down and planted his hands on the floor, crawling down onto all fours like an animal. "It's my first time. I probably should have asked you to be gentle right? _Oh_!" He chuckled darkly, still drooling black, "I forgot. That doesn't work with you, does it? You like to play it rough, _don't you_?"

Claude had disappeared once again, leving the knife on the floor. How convenient. Sebastian clutched it in his slender fingers as he continued to slither along on all fours. "Fine. I'll play the game as you wish to. A dying wish, sure, but I can show you some mercy before you leave us. I mean, you haven't died yet and you should have. This must be torture."

"Ngh. G-ghka-a-_aa_!" Vincent writhed on the floor. His cognitive abilities had slipped away only seconds ago.

"So, I'd like to show you, daddy," The poison in his tone was palatable, "I'll do you the biggest favor I can and _show you_-" The greenish blade plunged into his stomach, "How it feels to have your guts ripped out,_ you fucker_!"

"Ahg!" his father tried to struggle, only to help drag the dagger's blade down and help the cut go lower. Sebastian's hands plunged deep into his warm, weeping duodenum, pulling each of his innards out one at a time and piling them up delicately off to the side.

And still he lived.

"Does it feel good?" Sebastian chided seductively, taking the slick blade to his spinal cord, sawing though it slowly. "They're gone now, it's okay." His free hand reached up and gently stroked his father's face, "The monsters are gone, they can't feel your pain anymore." He looked up, oddly reminiscent, "They hid in the closet for so long, screeching to be let out, crying when you did, watching you grow." His fingers slipped into his slightly gaping mouth, "You know, they never really leave, don't you? They're always with you. Like _me_. I am _always_ with you."

His father, vision nearly gone, focused down on him with balking breath as he heard the first crack. Others promptly followed, skin splitting, tearing until his lower jaw came flying off with enough force to hit a door across the room.

"Now give us a smile." Sebastian lie down on top of him, tail returning and slowly gliding back and fourth. Like a cat. "_Lemme see that pretty face_."

**...**

**Author's note: Perfect, Christmassy chapter, ne? Ooh, I can feel the spirit of the holidays coursing through my veins now. This... I think this is beautiful. I mean, I feel like it moved slowly, but I imagined what Vin looked like at the end and I got the tinglies. Gwaa... yes! I need someone to draw this magnificent scene, that would be truly arousing. XD Jesus, Brie, you fucking psycho. Also, it is very hard to type ceiling after typing Ciel so much. 8P Review, pastries~**


	51. Thrown Under the Bed

**Warnings: Gore and the end, followed by a long-winded speech by yours truly. **

**...**

The blue haired devil walked over to what remained of Vin, tossing his entrails over his shoulder like a scarf and grabbing the corpse by its remaining arm. Mary grabbed the severed arm and and handed it to him. Without another sound, he left, leaving the room clean and perfect.

All that was left were the unconscious bodies, Ciel, Sebastian and Claude. One by one the people rose, looking around, dusting themselves off. "What the hell just happened?" Randall straightened his clothing out and looked at the couple who were both standing in between the desks, infant between them.

"_Honestly_," Ciel sighed, "It's not that big a deal. I mean, since Sebastian really did end up being my guardian, there'll be a bit more legal trouble, but that doesn't mean you all have to go and pass out." Sebastian looked at him and smiled. _He played his part perfectly_.

**...Epilogue...**

Ciel's Point of View

December 12, 2014

Why oh why did Sebastian buy me this? Well, might as well do something with it while he takes Silence to preschool.

He finally got back to work, too. He has today until the second of nest month off, though. We already have a tree and it's decorated. Mostly in white, Silence chose the ornaments and such. He's so cute. His hair is really curly like Sebastian's used to be. I'm kind of afraid to get him started in school because someone might steal him.

Ah, children.

That reminds me! I need to figure out how to tell Sebastian that I'm pregnant again. That bastard can't keep it in his pants for one night, can he? Honestly, one of us needs to get fixed or this is going to happen on a constant basis. Is it bad if I already feel fat? Maybe it's just because I keep looking at the cat, which went and got pregnant, too. I hope he's as happy with me as he is with the idea of a litter of kittens running around the house, making me sneeze.

We're still not married, though we've been engaged for three years now. The date we set is sneaking up on us. He chose Chastity's birthday, so we'll be getting married in March. I don't know if I want to wear a dress or not. Not many people will be there. Officer Randall had a heart attack a couple years back and got in a car accident. I think he's still alive, I didn't see anything about it in the paper... What do I know? I'm only 19 for hell's sake.

Let's see, let's see...

Right. Uh... Yeah. Sebastian's friend, Agni or whatever, started visiting again, along with Umi and Ambrose. They helped us move into the city and then disappeared really long time. I wonder what they were up to... Like I said before, though, what do I know? He's pretty nice, I suppose. He keeps Sebastian from becoming some floppy, under-stuffed version of himself when I fail to, though that's been happening a lot less, too.

So life is fine. I think I can here Sebastian coming in now. Yeah, it's him, I can smell my food. McDonald's is my mistress still.

So goodbye. I might lose this stupid journal and never write in it after this. I'm going to throw you under the bed. Brace yourself, good luck, be safe and try not to listen too much to what happens in the middle of the night. (wink wink)

Yours forever truly,

Ciel Phantomhive (soon to be Ciel Michaelis)

**...**

**Author's note: More babies. So many babies. 400 babies! (trololol... power thirst win) Gahd, I love the last part. I think it wraps it up really nicely. There'll be a wedding and more kids (twins, in case you're wondering), they have a new house and friends, and no weirdos to bother them, mostly because the devil got his heir and Vin is dead. Agni is a boss. And the best part is is that I still managed to get guts in here. XDD Such is me. I've got a one shot in the works right now, SebxAgni for some weird reason, and that should be up pretty soon. There isn't much of an audience for that, but I find it appealing. Just like Sebastian with Ciel's dad. o.o I have a weird taste in porn. Anyways. I love you guys! Review~ **


End file.
